Gunny
by jokay927
Summary: Jethro Gibbs lost everything when his Family died...his home, his money and his dignity. Now fifteen years later he lives on the streets, selling the only thing left...his body and goes by the name Gunny. However when he witnesses a murder, he ends up in the protection of a Young Detective...Anthony DiNozzo. AU
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Chapt Summary; He gets himself ready for the night

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He looks around the toilets and once sure it's empty he heads over to the mirror to stare at his reflection.  
He notes that he has lost too much weight these last months and needs to put some back on as it's hard enough being a thirty-five year old hooker...let alone a male thirty-five year old hooker...and be in direct competition with all the others and their pimps. He shakes his head and walks over to the door as he uses an old broom handle to block anyone entering before stripping down and running the sink. He lathers up an old rag, which was once a scarf, and uses a bar of soap he had to nick from the local Wal-Mart to quickly clean himself. Once clean he places his right foot on the sink as he reaches behind his back to stretch himself ready for whatever 'John' wants to fuck him tonight. He turns his gaze away from his reflection in shame as he quickly finishes preparing himself.

Once all done he gets redressed and tries to tidy up his appearance before leaving to head out onto the streets.  
As he turns a corner a small smile crosses his face as he spots a small petite blonde "Hey Sugar"  
She looks up with a smile "Hey Gunny...just a heads up but Gaz's lot have taken the lights"  
He nods with a sigh (Great...now I need a better place). He turns to her with a frown as he suddenly realises that normally he wouldn't see her until later "Sugar, don't take this the wrong way but...were you waiting for me?"  
Sugar avoids his gaze and after a pause she nods "The black Mercs been hanging around my spot and...and after the way he done Fizzpop...I'd like to avoid being next"  
He cringes as he remembers the way Fizzpop looked after she got battered and dropped back "Yeah...I understand". He wraps and arm around her shoulders while walking to his spot "You're Welcome to hang with me tonight"  
She smiles and kisses his cheek "Thanks Gunny"  
He just smiles and pulls her tight before heading off "No problem Sugar"


	2. John'

Gunny heads off with a 'John' and then rescues Sugar from her one

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

A white Vauxhall approaches and he places a charming smile across his face, one that he had perfected over the years, as the driver rolls down his window  
"How Much?"  
He hooks his thumbs in the front belt loops of his jeans, smiling as the 'Johns' gaze follows, and cocks his head to one side as he looks at him through his lashes "Depends on what you want"  
The man groans "I want to fuck you against the wall"  
Gunny smiles at him "Well...normally it'll cost you sixty...but-" he leans down until he is eye-level "-for you...fifty?"  
The mans eyes light up and he nods as he opens the passenger side.  
Gunny turns to give Sugar a wave before getting in.

He holds back the flinch as the man strokes his inside leg and he taps the hand "Ah-Ah you said fuck"  
The Johns eyes darken further "How about another twenty?"  
He pretends to think it over and states "Make it forty and I'm all Yours"  
'John' groans and nods before quickly parking the car down a hidden alley. Once parked he turns his hungry gaze on him and rubs his hands all across his inside legs and groin.  
"I want to fuck you"  
Gunny smiles as he holds out his hands "I'm Yours"  
'John' leans forward and violently kisses him but pulls back as Gunny returns the kiss "No! I want you to fight me!"  
He frowns slightly "You don't want me to kiss you back?"  
He looks at him with narrowed, lust darkened eyes "I want you to fight me every step of the way"  
He just looks at him and repeats "All the way?"  
'John' nods and gives him a predatory smile "I'll make it a sound hundred"  
He wants to refuse...but he needs the money and nods his consent.  
'John' moves in for another kiss and groans in arousal as Gunny tries to refuse.  
He knows he can take him in a fight so he just plays along. He yelps as his hair is tugged forcing him into a kiss while he feels the mans arousal digging into his side  
"Get Out!"  
Gunny scrambles out of the car and faces the man while backing up against the wall. He watches as the man becomes more aroused by his actions and he goes to try and run but 'accidently' stumbles as he lets the man grab him  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
He growls at him and remembers to tone down his instincts as the 'John' pushes him against the wall while pulling down his trousers  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight"  
Gunny turns slightly to check out the mans length and silently cringes to himself as he must be at least six or seven inches aswell as thick and blunt, but at least he is wearing a condom (Thank God I decided to stretch with four fingers tonight). He shouts in pretend shock as 'John' rams into him while pinning his hands behind his back and pushing his chest into the wall as he fucks him hard  
"Cor...If only my Wife would allow me to fuck her this way"  
He grimaces and decides to push things along by tightening his muscles around the mans cock.  
'John' gasps and his rhythm falters as he gets closer to the edge. Once on the brink he reaches around to tug and jerk him off "I want you to climax first as I ride the aftershocks"  
Gunny cringes and closes his eyes to go to his happy place of when he was with his family before they died fifteen years ago. He feels a tear escape and travel down his cheek as his climax hits. As he gets his breathing and heart-rate down he once more tightens around the other man and hears him, aswell as fills him, climax within the condom inside him as he screams out his Wifes name "EMMA!"

He grunts as the 'John' falls heavily against him before pulling out. He feels him caressing the small of his back  
"You are perfect...if I wasn't Married I'd take you off the streets to be with me"  
Gunny places a realistic coy smile across his face "Yeah?"  
'John' nods as he tucks himself away "Yeah...let's get you back"  
He quickly pulls up his trousers, after using a napkin to quickly clean himself up, and gets back into the car. As he gets comfortable suddenly 'John' launches a violent kiss onto him and he growls as he starts to fight back  
The man pulls back "No! You only fight me before we fuck!"  
He nods (I can't wait to get outta here you freak!) "Ok" and with that as 'John' kisses him he slowly returns the kiss.

They arrive back to the place he was picked up and he turns to the man "Well?"  
'John' smiles and hands over the hundred "You were worth every penny"  
Gunny smiles as he looks at him through his lashes and leans forward to kiss his cheek while whispering "If ya fancy another go...you know where to find me"  
'John' groans and grabs his face for a demanding kiss.  
He waits until it has ended before getting out of the car with a wave, but stops as the man places a hand on his shoulder. He holds back the sigh and turns to face him  
"Here...take this" and with that he holds out another fifty.  
Gunny looks at it then looks at him "We agreed hundred"  
He nods and places it into his hand "Yeah, but call it a bonus"  
"Thanks"  
"You're Welcome...now go"  
He nods and leaves the vehicle. As the car drives off he watches it go and notices the black Merc hiding in the shadows. He watches the sleek car for a while then shrugs as he goes to find Sugar.

As he walks closer to the alley he stops as he hears a scream. He moves without thought and spots a muscular man roughing up his friend  
"Oi!"  
The man looks up "Fuck Off! I'm busy!" and with that he kicks Sugar hard in her side  
Gunny growls and stalks up to him. Once within range he decks him.  
The man goes down with a startled grunt and looks up at him "You'll regret this!"  
He shrugs "You don't attack my people!"  
The mans frowns and then he turns to look at Sugar "You're people? I thought she wasn't with a Pimp?"  
Gunny glances down at her then glares at the man "Well...she is! Now pay up and fuck off!"  
The man gets up from the floor and hands him a fifty before quickly leaving.  
He watches him go and listens out for a car moving. Once sure he has gone he kneels down beside his friend "Sugar...you ok?"  
She looks up at him "It hurts"  
"What does?"  
She lifts up the side of her shirt and shows him a ugly looking bruise.  
He hisses and lightly touches it "Good news is that nothings broken...but bad news is that it's going to take a while to heal up"  
She sighs and leans into his chest "Can...can I stay with you tonight?"  
He looks down at her and nods "Yeah...I've got enough for bed for the night"  
She reaches in her top and pulls out a few tens "Here...I think I only made around thirty"  
Gunny picks her up with a chuckle "Maths was never you're strong point was it?"  
She rests her head in the crook of his neck "Nah...I dropped out of school and ran away to start a new life...but"  
He nods "Yeah...we both ended up here" and with that he goes to find a bed for both of them for the night.


	3. Names

Gunny meets Sarah...and Sugar meets Jethro

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He looks around the small room and looks longly at the bed but shakes his head as he places Sugar on it "Hey...you ok"  
She looks up with a smile "Yeah Gunny...this bed feels wonderful"  
He smiles "Fancy a bath in a real bath?"  
Her face lights up "Running hot water?"  
He chuckles "Yeah"  
"Well...what are we waiting for!" She goes to move but stops as her body complains "Oww"  
Gunny glances at her, then the bathroom then back "Don't take this the wrong way but...but do you want to share a bath?"  
She looks at him with a frown "You mean...me and you naked in a bath?"  
He goes pink and scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture "Well...I wouldn't be as blunt as that but...yeah"  
She gives him a warm smile "It's ok Gunny...I trust you and I know that unlike most men, you won't take advantage"  
He chuckles "I don't think all men are like that...but most men around here are" and with that he heads into the bathroom to start their bath.

Once happy with the water he re-enters the bedroom and walks over "Hey...you ok to undress?"  
She rolls her eyes "Yes Gunny...I've been dressing myself since I was four"  
He just smiles as he strips out of his clothes while folding them up as he goes. As he removes the last item he turns to spot her struggling out of her top and sighs as he strides closer "Let me help"  
She looks at him and nods "Ok". She just watches as he removes her boots and skirt without flinching or touching her in any way sexual. As her top and bra is removed she smiles up at him "All done...now bath?"  
Gunny chuckles and picks her up as he carries her into the bathroom. He steps into the warm water with a groan as he lowers them both into it "This feels heaven" and he closes his eyes as he holds her tight.  
She smiles at the blissed out look across his face and frowns slightly at a scar on his left shoulder "What have you been doing?"  
He opens his eyes to look to where she is looking and sighs "Was a Marine...got shot and blown-up a few times"  
Her eyebrows raise in shock "You were in the war!?"  
He chuckles while re-closing his eyes "There's always a war someplace or other"  
She leans back onto his chest while playing with the fingers on his left hand "My names...Sarah"  
He looks down at the blonde girl and lifts his right hand to play with her hair "I'm Jethro"  
She smirks "Really?"  
He just chuckles and grabs the soap and cloth as he begins to wash them both.

Once finished he helps her dry her hair while they both sit on the bed dressed in their underwear.  
She turns to smile at him "This has to be the best Birthday I've had in a long time...the only thing which could make it better is warm meal"  
His stomach rumbles at the mention and he chuckles while leaning forward to kiss her cheek "Well then Sugar...as it's your special day let me treat you" and with that he gets off the bed and pulls on his trousers and puts on his jacket, deciding to leave his shirt off "Any preferences?"  
She frowns and goes slighty pink "Er..."  
Gunny chuckles and simplifies the question "What would you like?"  
Sugar smiles "I would love a KFC!"  
He shakes his head and picks up their joint cash "One KFC coming up". As he opens the door he turns as she adds  
"Oh and Pepsi!"  
He chuckles and nods before waving and heading out.


	4. Busted!

Gunny decides to get Sugar a gift...and ends up meeting a young Detective

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

As he passes a posh shop he stops and checks how much he has left (KFC should be around twenty...so that leaves me about fifty if I want to save some for a bed for a few more nights). He nods and heads in.

He lets out a whistle at the poshness of the place and looks around for the women section. He spots a male member of Staff heading over to him  
"May I help you Sir?"  
Gunny looks at him and then nods "Yeah...I was looking for a gift for a female friend"  
The man raises an eyebrow "Any particular brand?"  
He just gives him a blank look "Brand?"  
The member of Staff rolls his eyes "Brand...as in Red Herring, Hugo Boss, Armani, Calvin Klein etc"  
He just shrugs "No idea...just wanted to get her something pretty"  
The man sighs and puts on an obviously fake smile "Very well...Sir...Now if you follow me I shall take you there" and with that he heads off.  
Gunny grits his teeth at the way he is being treated (Stupid stuck up twat!) and puts on a more realistic smile as he is lead over to the womens area.

Once there he dismisses the man and looks around (Shit...hundred just for one shirt?). He shakes his head and continues browsing. He spots a man with brown hair watching him and he smiles at him until he looks away.  
Gunny picks up two shirts and as he puts it back, he slips one into his jacket and moves on.  
The man who was watching him follows.  
He glances back and continues to smile to which the man returns with a dazzling one of his own (Shit, I've been made!). As he gets closer to the entrance he decides to make a break for it and turns to run. He hears a shouted "Shit" and then he hears someone chasing him.

He runs down the street, across a field, up some stairs, down some others and turns into an alley...but still the guy chases him (For fuck sake man! All this for a shirt!?). As he turns to leave the alley he stumbles against one of the waste bins that someone has left sitting in the middle of the path and then he goes down as the man tackles him  
"Wow...do you...you run fast!"  
He growls and tries to get him off as he pants "Fuck...you!"  
The man shakes his head and handcuffs his hands together "I...I saw you...take that...that shirt"  
He stills at the cold metal around his hands and waits until the man gets off him.  
He notes the body language change from the shoplifter and frowns as he tries to figure what he is up to "I'm arresting...you for shoplifting...you may not say anything, but...all you do say will be taken to court"  
As the weight is removed and the man goes to help him up...he rears up, knocking the man to the ground as he jumps over his cuffed hands so they're infront of him and moves onto the balls of his feet.  
The man chuckles "Wow! I did not see that coming!" and with that he stands "Come on...I haven't got all night as I've got this really hot date with this lady who has these extremely long legs an-"  
Gunny interrupts him with a growled "I don't care about your sex life! You haven't even announced yourself!"  
The man goes to answer but pauses "You're right" and with that he straightens up "Detective Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Baltimore PD"  
Gunny pauses at the name "DiNozzo?...From DiNozzo Industries?"  
Anthony pauses "Yeah..."  
He chuckles "I've met your Dad a couple of times...big tipper"  
His eyebrows raise in shock and suddenly he lets out a bark of laughter "I knew he'd fucked a man! What a hypocrite!"  
He smirks at the Detective as he realises with a shock that he likes him (I wonder if Junior has more in common with his Dad other than name?) and with that he lowers his hands as he hooks his thumbs in the front belt loops of his jeans, smirking as the Detective follows the move with his gaze "How about a freebie?"  
Anthony jerks back in shock "What!?"  
Gunny gives him his charmingly coy smile "Let me go...and I'll give you a free ticket"  
He shakes his head "I don't think so"  
He moves closer, smirking as he spots the green eyes darken with arousal (I hope he's more gentle than Senior is) and leans in closer but is stopped by a hand on his chest  
"No...don't get me wrong...you are fit, fine and very fuckable...but no"  
Gunny frowns at the refuse (No ones ever refused before...especially a freebie) "No?"  
Anthony just shakes his head and un-cuffs him "Ah heck...it was only a shirt and at the way the Staff member was looking down at ya...I don't blame you"  
He looks down at his free hands in confusion "You're letting me go?...As in not arresting me?" At the young Detectives nod he gives him a suspicious look "And you don't don't want a free fuck?"  
He just chuckles as he picks up the nicked shirt "Nah...I'll give you a free pass tonight...but don't let me catch you again" and with that he holds out the shirt "Here"  
He warily takes it "You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure...however I would like to know something"  
Gunny stiffens (I knew it!) "What?"  
Anthony smirks "Your name"  
He returns the smirk with one of his own and states "Gunny"  
The young Detective sighs "No...your real name"  
He just looks into the green eyes (Can you tell him?). He thinks it over and nods "Jethro"  
He holds out his hand "Nice to meet you Jethro"  
Gunny just looks at it and with a sigh shakes it "Likewise Anthony"  
He cringes slightly "No just Tony...Anthony is my Dad"  
A true smile crosses his face "Ok...Tony it is then", he glances at the other mans watch and cringes "Shit...Sugar must be starting to panic...I gotta get back"  
Tony frowns "Back?...Sugar?"  
He nods "Sugars a...a colleague and...I was heading out to pick up dinner when I...er..."  
He smirks "When you decided to nick that shirt"  
Gunny bristles at the statement "I didn't go in intending to nick anything...it's just..." he goes quiet and flinches as a hand touches his shoulder  
"You're a Street-Worker...aren't you"  
He gives him a sad chuckle "That's a nice way of putting it"  
He just shrugs "Hey...it's a living"  
Gunny just smirks at him "You know something?...You're alright...for a Cop that is"  
Tony smiles "I'll take that as a compliment...want me to walk back with you?"  
He pulls back and goes on the defensive "Why?"  
He frowns at the sudden change in body language "My Car...it's parked behind the store I chased you from"  
He nods and scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture "Oh...er...if you want" and with that they head back.

By the time they get back to Tonys Car...Gunny is shivering from the cold November breeze (Shit...why did I go out without my shirt?) he rolls his eyes (It's because you were only going out for food!). He's brought out of his thoughts as Tony holds out a sweater for him  
"Here...take this"  
He looks longly at the warm looking grey turtleneck but shakes his head "I-I'm f-fine"  
Tony growls and tugs off Gunnys jacket as he pulls on the sweater "Stop being stupid! You're freezing!"  
He pulls back but can't help but groan at the warmth he feels and tugs it on fully. As he puts his jacket back on he avoids Tonys gaze "Thanks...are you sure you don't want a fuck?"  
He shakes his head and hesitates before handing over his card "If you ever need any help...just give me a call"  
He looks at it then glances into the green eyes as he takes it "Thanks...er...I've got to go and...er...thanks for the sweater"  
Tony nods and watches him go before sighing to himself as he gets in and drives home.

Gunny watches as the green Mustang disappears and smiles to himself as he pops into the KFC and orders what Sugar wanted


	5. Promise

Gunny returns with dinner

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Sugar is exactly where he left her although now she is wearing his shirt like a nightie  
"Hey Sugar...I'm back"  
She gazes at him with sleepy blue eyes and lifts a hand to wipe them "You've been gone ages"  
He chuckles and sits beside her as he passes her the gift "Happy Birthday"  
She's instantly awake and takes the shirt with a squeal "You got me a gift!?"  
Gunny smiles and strokes her hair "Yeah...you deserve something special". He clears his throat and passes her the bucket "Also got us dinner"  
She pauses as she looks at him "And you got a new shirt"  
He feels himself blush "Actually...er...I got given it"  
"How much did he pay?"  
He shakes his head "He didn't want anything for it...I even offered him a freebie...but he didn't take"  
"Must be straight"  
He shakes his head "No...I think he is more bisexual" at her frown he smiles "Into both men and women"  
She cocks her head to one side "Like you?" before biting into the chicken with a groan.  
He licks his lips as his stomach growls and takes a piece for himself "Yeah...I think it was more because he was a Cop and...he felt like he was taking advantage"  
Sugar chuckles "Wow...a righteous Cop?...Who would have thought it?"  
He returns the chuckle "Yeah...it isn't often you meet one"  
And with that they lapse into silence as they finish off the meal and curl up together once finished.

Sugar lifts his hand and presses her back against his chest "Jethro...could you...you hold me tonight?"  
He lifts his head and nods as he pulls her tight to his chest "Yeah Sarah...now go to sleep"  
She snuggles closer enjoying the warmth from his body and the way she knows he won't ask or want more from her "Thanks Gunny...if it wasn't for you I'd proberly be dead by now"  
He shivers at the thought and moves closer as he wraps his arms around her "I won't let anything happen to you Sugar...I promise"  
She smiles as she drifts off "Yeah...you always keep your promises"  
He waits till her breathing has evened out, signalling that she's asleep, before kissing the top of her head "I won't lose you like...like I lost my family" and with that he joins her into the darkness of sleep.


	6. Shannon

Sugar finds out about Shannon

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He smiles as he curls up closer to his sleeping companion and whispers "Shannon" while nuzzling her hair. He feels her stroke away the tear that falls down his cheek "I miss you so much...why did you have to go?", with that he buries his head in the crook of her neck as the tears fall and quietly sobs in his sleep.

Sugar holds the crying man close and softly strokes his hair as the tears fall down her cheeks. She reaches out to grab the crumpled photo that he put on the beside table, he thought she never noticed, and looks at it. She smiles at a younger looking Gunny who has one arm around a beautiful red-headed Woman, that she presumes is Shannon, and the other is around an equally beautiful looking red-headed girl that has to be their Daughter. Sugar sighs and puts the photo back as she continues to comfort him while whispering "I never knew Jethro...I never knew" and with that she closes her eyes as she tries to get some more sleep before they go out to earn some more money.

He awakes slowly and yawns before opening his eyes to frown in confusion as they have switched positions drawing the night. He knows that they fell asleep with him in the protective position with Sugar curled up against his chest...but he has awaken in the arms of Sugar holding him against her chest in a comforting way. He pulls away from her and looks in shock as he notes that her shirt is wet, he reaches up and wipes his face to find that he has been crying "Whoa..." a small smile crosses his face and he kisses the top of her head "Thank-You Sugar for...for looking after me"  
He jumps slightly as a hand touches his cheek  
"It's ok Gunny". She pulls him down to return the gesture and kisses his forehead before sighing "We better get ready for tonight"  
Gunny looks at her in shock and shakes his head "No...let me go as you're too bruised for tonight"  
"Gunny...I can't let you get fucked all night...let me help"  
He shakes his head "No Sugar...Sarah, he worked you over pretty good". He caresses her side and grimaces as the hiss of pain he hears "Tomorrow you can continue...but tonight let me "  
She looks at him with big eyes "But who will look out for you!?"  
He gives her a sad smile "I'll be ok...I've been doing this for the last fifteen years"  
Her eyes widen "F-Fifteen years!? Wow...I can't even manage one"  
He looks at her and sighs as he tucks her hair behind her ear "You shouldn't be on the streets...you deserve more"  
She just smiles st him "You...you think so?"  
He nods and then smirks "I need my shirt back as I don't think the 'Johns' will be happy about me wearing a turtleneck, even if it's warmer"  
She nods and removes his shirt to hand it over before putting on her new one he got her "I know what you mean, they prefer something they can easily remove or get under"  
He just sighs as he removes the warm sweater but before he put on his other shirt he heads into the bathroom "I have to...er...you know...er" he goes pink under her confused gaze and avoids her eyes while taking a deep breath "I have to prepare myself to...to be fucked"  
Now it's her turn to go pink "Oh, er...I'll wait out here"  
He nods and quickly enters the bathroom as he removes his trousers and boxers. He looks at his reflection and cringes as he notes that he still looks to thin (No wonder Tony could keep up and I couldn't lose him!). He just shakes his head and avoids his reflection as he places his right foot on the sink while reaching back to stretch himself ready for the night ahead.


	7. Last 'John' Of The Night

Gunny has had a busy night but decides to accept the custom of one more 'John'

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He hurts...all over...he hurts. He grimaces as he slightly limps away, back to the room...back to Sugar. He stops as a spasm of pain shoots up his spine and leans heavily against a wall (Come on Gunny...it's only just around the corner!) a painful whimper escapes from him as he pushes away to attempt to walk back "This is the last time you agree to let more than one prick fuck you at one time!" he shudders as he remembers the five men taking turns on and in him...but at fifty quid per person...he made three hundred.  
Gunny sighs, a deep painful noise, and tries not to jolt himself too much as he continues. He jumps as a warm hard body presses against him from behind and a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist as a wet mouth nibbles his neck  
"How much?"  
He closes his eyes while stiffling a sigh and answers with "Depends on what you have in mind?" (Please don't say fuck, Please!)  
The 'John' grinds his hips pressing his erection into his rear and groans "I want to bend you in half and fuck the shit out of you"  
He silently groans and hides his cringe from the customer "A fuck is fifty...but if you want to touch it's another twenty"  
The mans lips move from his neck up to his ear "So...what do I get for a hundred?"  
He puts on a coy smile as he turns to face the man "Almost anything"  
The man returns the smile with a leer "Define 'Almost'?"  
Gunny smirks and looks at him through his lashes "No messing with my breathing and no pissing on me...anything else is a yes"  
The 'John' nods and places an arm around his shoulders as he steers him to a local hotel "A hundred it is then"

He looks around the expensive looking room and whistles "Wow"  
The man chuckles and moves in close behind him "Glad you approve...so you gonna show me what I get for a hundred"  
He smirks and begins to strip, while folding up his clothes, infront of the man who sits down on the bed to watch. Once finished he holds out is hands "So...where do you want me?"  
'John' tugs him down and spins them around to pin him on the bed before attacking his mouth.  
Gunny pretends to fight for Dominance but lets the 'John' have his way.  
He pulls back and gets off as he orders "Hands and knees"  
He nods and gets into position, ignoring the pain which flares across his spine. He waits and frowns as he hears a cap being opened "Er...I don't need any preparation", he cringes at the idea of having the other guys fingers up his arse. He jumps suddenly as he is delivered a stinging slap to his rear  
"You said anything...and I want this!"  
He nods and forces his body to relax as he feels slick fingers probing him. He hisses as three enter, followed quickly by a fourth. As he hears an odd noise he glances over his shoulder to spot the 'John' stroking himself as he watches his fingers entering him (Seriously...what the fuck?). He shakes his head as he turns back to glare at his hands (It's a hundred plus the three aswell as the six blowjobs at a tenner each...that should be enough to help Sugar to get off the streets for good).

Gunny gasps as he feels feels the mans thumb enter him and his muscles clamp down hard on the hand inside him as pain shoots up his spine.  
'John' groans at the tightness and moves his fingers around, while becoming more aroused at the pain-filled whimpers the man lets out. He forces his hand in deeper and feels himself getting closer as his strokes become quicker and more frantic.  
His body complains about the abuse its receiving and he grunts as the hand moves deeper while a tear escapes from his closed eyes "S-Stop!...Just S-Stop for a minute!"  
'John' growls and rips his hand out of him and flips him over as well as turning him around.  
Gunny grunts as the man literally bends him in half, so only his shoulders are touching the bed, while kneeling either side of his head as he rams into him. He turns his head to one side as he really doesn't want to watch the 'John' thrusting into him at a frantic pace. He can feel and hear him getting closer to his climax (Please let it be soon!)  
'John' pulls out and cums all over the other man with a shout.  
He cringes at the feeling of the wetness coating his chest and once the man is finished he goes to move away but is stopped by him straddling his sticky chest  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
He gives him a charming smile "You're done...so I was going to head off"  
'John' shakes his head "I don't think so...you never cummed"  
He just shrugs "As long as you've reached your climax...that's all that matters"  
He leans down and possessively kisses him "I enjoyed tonight...I would like to do it again"  
He hides the shiver that runs through his body at the thought of a repeat performance (No fucking way!) and states "Well...you know where to find me"  
The man smiles and releases him, watching as he quickly gets dressed, while getting out the hundred "Here you go...money well spent"  
Gunny just places on a charming smile as he accepts the money and turns to leave.  
'John' watches him go with a stated smile on his face.

Once outside he leans heavily against the wall as pain flares all over "You're too old for this shit!", he quickly moves along before anymore 'Johns' decide that they would like ago on him.


	8. Lost Family

Gunny tells Sugar how he lost his family

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He slowly enters the room and smiles as he hears running water "Sugar?"  
She appears from the bathroom and gives him a shy smile "Hey...thought you'd appreciate a warm soak"  
He sighs "That would be grand" and with that he painfully limps over.  
She frowns "You...you ok?"  
Gunny just gives her a reassuring smile "I'll be fine...it was a busy night and the last 'John' tried something new"  
A confused frown crosses her face "New? What did he do?"  
He just cringes as he gets a flashback of the man with his hand up his arse "Something which I am never doing again!" and with that he attempts to get un-dressed.  
Sugar watches and when she notices the flash of pain along with a stiffled whimper she decides to help "Come on...lets get you in the warm bath"  
He just nods and accepts her help "Yeah...I'll have to clean them as he decided to coat me"  
She grimaces "I hate it when they do that!" and helps him out of the soiled clothes. As she helps him out of his trousers, she pauses as she spots blood "Er...Jethro?"  
He turns to her with a painful sigh "What?"  
She holds up his trousers "You're bleeding!"  
(Great! Stupid bastard!) "I'll be fine..." he shuffles over to the bath and slowly lowers himself into it with a groan "I just need to rest"  
Sugar nods "If...if you're sure?" and with that she picks up his discarded clothes before heading to the sink "I'll wash them for ya"  
He closes his eyes "Thanks Sugar"  
"You're Welcome Gunny"

He must have dozed off as he awakes to a feeling of someone cleaning his chest and opens his eyes to come face to face with Sugar  
"Hey...you fell asleep"  
He smiles as he turns to allow her to do his back "It was a busy night"  
She just smiles as she runs the cloth over his back, but frowns as he notes that she can feel and see his ribs "Gunny...you need to put on more weight"  
He sighs and decides to speak with her "I don't want you on the streets anymore...you're only nineteen and...and I don't want you to end up either dead or...or under a Pimp"  
She pauses "But...but Jethro how can I leave the streets...I have no money...no home"  
He turns and pulls her into an awkward hug "I made four hundred and sixty tonight...also I know someone who'll take you in without expecting you to give him anything other than respect"  
She pulls back "I...I can't take your money Gunny"  
He looks deep within the blue eyes and notes the longing she is trying to hide "How about you take the four hundred and I'll keep the sixty? And before you argue...it'll cost quite a chunk of it to get you there"  
"You're...you're sure?"  
He smiles and kisses her forehead "Yeah Sugar, I'm sure" he releases her and holds out a hand "Now...help an old git out of the bath"  
She giggles and helps him out "You're not 'old' Jethro...just experienced" and with that she rubs him dry "Now tell me about this person you want me to go to!"  
Gunny just smiles "Lets get into bed...as I don't think I can stand much longer"  
She nods and helps him into bed before tidying up to join him.

He lets out a hiss of pain as his tender backside makes contact with the bed and he painfully turns on his side as he watches Sugar join him. When she is settled he continues their conversation "The person in question is...my Dad in Stillwater, Pennsylvania"  
She frowns and snuggles closer "Your Dad is still around...why don't you go back to him?"  
Gunny sighs and strokes her hair "He's a great bloke...but it brings back too many painful memories"  
She plays with his fingers while avoiding his gaze "About...about Shannon?"  
He stills and takes a deep breath "Yeah...about Shannon"  
Sugar looks up at him "If...if I go, can you...tell me about how you...you lost them?"  
He closes his eyes and lets the tear fall "I..." he looks down at her "They were taken from me by an icy patch of black ice...we argued about something stupid" he lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "She took Kelly into the truck and drove off while I shouted 'Good Riddance ...she only made it around the corner before she lost control and the truck fell down a deep cliff...and ended up wrapped around a tree"  
She gasps and hugs him tight "Gunny...you shouldn't blame yourself!...It wasn't your fault!"  
He shakes his head "It is...I'm the one who started the argument ..I'm the one who told her to 'fuck off' back to Stillwater...and I'm the one who shouted 'Good Riddance just before she ended up crashing and leaving me" with that the tears fall and he buries his head in the crook of her neck.  
She holds him tight and lets him cry out his grief "Ok Jethro...I'll do as you ask and...and I'll go to your Dads"  
He nods "Thank-You...I couldn't lose you aswell"  
She nods and continues holding him until he falls into an exhausted sleep. She looks down at the wet face and strokes his hair "I wish I could help you through this...but you're too stubborn" a sad smile crosses her face "I know I am proberly the last to say this but...I think you need to be shown some real loving...and I hope you find someone who'll treat you like you treat me" and with that she joins him in the darkness of sleep.


	9. Dad?

Gunny asks his Dad to look after Sugar

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"Here...take this"  
She looks at the ticket and takes it with a small smile "Gunny...are you sure you're not going to go with me?"  
He shakes his head "No Sugar" he waves to the public phone boxes "I'll give him a call, so he knows to expect you"  
She nods and takes a seat on the bench as she waits for him to return.  
He sighs as he presses the number, of which he knows by heart and waits for his Dad to answer  
"Stillwater, General Store, How may I help?"  
A pain flares across his chest as he hears his Dads voice and tries to get his own working  
"Hello?...Hello? If it's you young Malcom playing pranks again I-"  
"...Dad?"  
He hears silence and starts biting his thumb  
"L...Leroy?"  
A smile crosses his face as a tear falls down his cheek "Yeah Dad...it's me"  
"Oh Leroy...where have you been Son?"  
He shrugs "Here and there...I need...need a favour"  
"Sure Leroy...anything! It's so good to hear your voice Son"  
He can hear that his Dad is crying and the pain intensifies "Dad I...I'm sending a friend to you...She's young and...and I can't think of anyone I'd trust to watch over her" he takes a deep breath "Can...can you look after her?"  
A smile crosses his face as he hears a "Sure Son...I'll treat her as my own"  
"Thanks Dad...her names Sugar...er...Sarah"  
"Sarah? Ok, will...will you be coming home aswell Son?"  
Gunny shakes his head "No Dad...I can't...not yet"  
He hears a sigh "When will she be arriving?"  
"She's going to get the ten o'clock train from Baltimore and so around" he quickly does the maths "... fifteen-hundred hours"  
"Ok Son...I'll meet her at the Station, what does she look like?"  
He smiles as he glances over at her "Petite, around five foot, Blonde with blue eyes. She's wearing knee-high black boots, pleated skirt and a silk shirt with a demin jacket"  
"Ok Son, I'll look after her...just...just stay in touch?"  
He plays with the telephone cord "I...I don't know Dad"  
"Please Son! I...I thought you were dead, and...and I can't keep thinking this way...Please Leroy"  
He nods and chokes out "Ok Dad...I'll try-" he pauses as their train is called "I've got to go Dad, I'll try to call tomorrow to see if Sugar made it there alright?"  
"Sure Son...Bye Leroy"  
A sad smile crosses his face "Bye Dad" and the line goes dead.

He stand there just listening to the disconnected line for a few minutes before putting the phone down. He quickly wipes his face and puts on his best smile before heading back over to Sugar "Come on, they've called your train"  
She gets up with a nervous smile "Is your Dad alright with this...I mean I could stay here with you"  
He shakes his head and leads her to her train "No Sugar, he's fine with it all". He pauses and takes out the money "Here...this is yours"  
She looks at it then goes to give him some back "No Gunny...I told you I don't want all of it"  
He gives her a smile, while using her terrible maths against her, and holds up two tens "I've got hundred here...the rest is yours"  
She pauses but nods "Ok then...although it doesn't feel right"  
He kisses the top of her head and tugs her into a tight hug "Promise me that you'll never return to this way of life...Promise me"  
She nods as tears fall down her cheeks "Yes Jethro...although I want you to Promise that you'll be more careful than you were the other night and that you'll eat something as you are practically just bones"  
He nods and playfully smirks at her "Yes Mom"  
She chuckles as she slaps his shoulder "Very funny...but seriously Jethro...Promise me?"  
He nods and hugs her one last time before watching her enter the train. He takes a seat on the bench and waits until the train departs with his only friend on board.

Once the train goes he smiles to himself (Thank God she's out of this out of this way of life and...and Safe at last). He gets up and sighs at his twenty "Looks like you'll be sleeping rough tonight Gunny" with that he leaves the Station, intending to find something to eat.  
As he passes a Starbucks he pauses at the aroma (I shouldn't...I need something to eat and then find somewhere safe to sleep). He nods to himself but as he passes the door a customer leaves, making the Coffee Scent stronger and he groans as he changes direction and heads in. He goes straight to the counter "One Large Black Coffee Please"  
The lady behind the counter smiles at him "Would you like anything from our snacks range?"  
He looks down and licks his lips as he eyes the treats, he quickly adds it up and orders two white chocolate and raspberry muffins along with a hot chicken pasty. He ends up leaving about a tenner lighter and heads off to eat his treats while enjoying his coffee as he ignores the worry of how he'll be living the next few nights.


	10. Gaz

Gunny gets a warning from the most feared Pimp

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He wakes with a groan as a raindrop hits his face and he sighs as he lift his jacket over his head while curling up tighter in the doorway he is currently occupying (You could always see if ' . .Arse' is around or ' . .Fantasy' is there) he shudders at the memories of the two 'Johns' and sighs to himself as he attempts to get some more sleep while ignoring how his stomach is cramping with hunger.

A rough kick to his side wakes him with a start as he tries to get his bearings  
"Oi! Gunny!"  
He fuzzily looks up while wiping the sleep from his eyes "Wha-" he stops as he realises that it's the most feared Pimp on the streets that has awoken him "Er...hi Gaz...I'll...I'll be moving along"  
Gaz looks down and sighs as he hulls him up from the floor and drags him down the alley. Once happy that they are out of sight from anyone passing by, he pins him against the wall "I don't like it when my Pims and Pimetts don't make money... especially when I hear that a loner is taking their custom"  
He grimaces "I...I stay out of your turf"  
He shakes his head and backhands him "You might...but so do my customers" he narrows his eyes at the man infront of him "I don't know why but my lot are being turned down for your bony arse...and I'm losing money"  
He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his last tenner (You've got no choice...remember what he did to Blinger?) he shudders at the memory of the broken man before holding out his money "That's all I've got...I spent the rest on helping Sugar"  
He takes the ten and looks down at him before slowly stroking his cheek "From what I've heard...you've got a wonderful mouth"  
He holds back his cringe as he smiles "Would you like one?"  
Gaz smiles "Lets say I get off and keep the ten...then it's even"  
He nods and kneels down.

A smirk crosses his face as he quickly unbuckles his jeans and tugs Gunnys hair "No touching...I just want that mouth"  
"Yes Gaz" and with that he relaxes his jaw just before the Pimps thrusts all the way in until he gags.  
"Wow...I can see why" he grabs a handful of the silver hair as he lifts a foot onto a discarded box to gain extra leverage while leaning his other hand against the wall.  
Gunny forces his throat to relax as he attempts to try and breathe around the obstruction  
"Aw Gunny...the heat is wonderful" his thrust get faster and he decides to slow it down by stilling his hips while tugging him all the way down on him until his face is nestled into his pelvis.  
He struggles to breathe as he is held in place and feels his vision blurring slightly. Tears fall down his face as he starts to gag.  
"Ah...yes Gunny...ahh" he pulls out completely before thrusting back in "So...close...fuck yeah..."  
He swallows around the cock as it once more stops him from breathing. He watches as black spots starts to cloud his vision before the Pimp pulls back slightly and he swallows again. He feels the other hand grab a second handful of his hair as his face is frantic fucked  
"I'm...I'm...Shit" he tugs him close as he enjoys the feeling of the other man trying to breathe around his cock  
Gunny swallows as he tries not to gag as the cock is rammed until it hits the back of his throat.  
He enjoys wet, tight heat around him and holds him in place as he shots his load.  
He swallows twice before choking as the Pimp climaxes.  
Gaz smiles down at him as he holds him still until his cock softens before pulling out and tucking himself away. He pats the other mans cheek "Debt settle...but next time you interfere with my custom...I'll break your hand" and with that he walks off.  
Gunny watches him go as he leans heavily against the wall. He shakily lifts a hand to wipe across his mouth (Do not be sick! Do not be sick!), he quickly turns his head as he vomits up everything from his stomach...and quite possibly from the beginning of time as tremors run through his body.

Once he stops shaking he decides to head off away from this area...and away from any other Pimps who he might upset. He picks up his jacket and heads North...wishing he could get something to eat and feeling very much on his own.


	11. Escort And A Shock

Gunnys finding it difficult but gets a proposition to be an Escort

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"How about a fiver?"  
The 'John' looks down at him and shakes his head "Nah...I'm sure there's younger ones around who could get me excited" and with that he leaves.  
Gunny sighs as his meal ticket leaves (You can't go back...you might take Gaz's custom and you can't afford a broken hand). He looks up at the full moon and gives it a sad smile as he straightens up and salutes it "Night Girls" before heading off as he searches for something to eat.

He pauses outside a Burger King and groans as he watches people eat "Shit...why did I stay in that doorway?". He shakes his head as he continues on his way while holding his stomach as the cramps take over.  
Once he decides he can't walk anymore he takes a seat on a bench and closes his eyes as he tries to figure out what he is going to do. He starts as someone sits next to him while a hand touches his leg  
"Do you only do sex?"  
He inwardly cringes at the womans voice and when he opens his eyes he holds back his shudder at the likeness to 'his' Shannon...but puts on a charming smile "Depends...what do you want?"  
She smiles at him while stroking his arm "I've got a Work Do to go to...and I need an Escort"  
He pretends to think it over "How much?"  
She gives him a smile full of teeth "Two-Hundred...but if we have sex I'll give you three"  
He hides his cringe, as he hasn't been never a woman since Shannon, and puts on a flirty smile "Deal"  
She nods and gets up "You're name?"  
"Gunny"  
She shakes her head "No that won't do" she takes a step back to look at him "Mark...you will answer to Mark"  
He sighs and nods "Ok"  
"Good. Now lets clean you up a bit"  
He pauses as a big flash limousine pulls up "And you are...?"  
She gives him a smile as she pushes him into the car "Jen although you are to refer to me as Jennifer"

He looks around the big house and turns as he hears the woman call him  
"Mark...I've left out the clothes I want you to wear but first you need to clean yourself up"  
Gunny nods and goes to strip but stops as she makes an odd noise  
"Not here! Get in the bathroom before stripping!"  
"Sorry" he quickly moves and smiles at the sight of the bath. Once stripped he gently lowers himself into the hot bubbly water with a groan (All this and all she wants is me to escort her to a Work Do?)  
"Hurry up in there!"  
He sighs as he starts to clean himself and wash his hair. He quickly rinses himself and gets out to use the towels to dry himself. Once dry he goes to head back into the other room but pauses and grabs the discarded towel to wrap around himself encase Jen spots him  
"Hurry up! I have to be there in under an hour!"  
Gunny growls at himself (Why the fuck did I agree?) he rolls his eyes as his stomach growls (That's why). He eyes the suit with a look of disdain but sighs to himself as he gets dressed.  
She paces the hallway and looks up as she hears movement "Finally" she takes a good look at him "Hmph...I suppose you'll do. Now take your clothes as we will leave them in the Car"  
He sighs and nods "Yes Ma'am"  
"Good. Lets get going"

After an awkward hour drive to the place, what with her rubbing a hand against his groin and along his inside leg from the minute they entered the car, they arrive to a posh looking mansion.  
Gunny whistles as he catches sight of the big doors and turns as he feels a tug  
"Right. You are to refer to me as Jennifer, and your name is Mark. Also you work as an Actor and that's how we met as you bought Shares of my Company"  
He frowns "But I don't know anything about Actors and Shares?"  
She shakes her head "No-one cares, if anyone asks just tell them to speak with me"  
"Fine...ok"  
"Good" she narrows her eyes at him "So you are?"  
He sighs and straightens up "The names Mark and I'm a promising Actor"  
"Good...and how do you know Jen?"  
He puts on a charming smile "I've known Jennifer for a while as I have recently purchased some Shares in her Company"  
She nods "Good. Right, lets get this show on the road!" and with that she hooks her arm through his as she drags him into the building.  
Gunny looks around with interest at the number of people but pauses as he thinks he reconises someone, however before he can check he is dragged off into conversation with a young man  
"And you are?"  
He puts on his most charming smile "Mark, a friend of Jennifers"  
The mans eyes narrow "Jens never mentioned a love interest before..."  
He smirks "It's quite a new thing"  
The man nods "Well then I'm happy for you both, now if you'll excuse me"  
He watches him go and sighs to himself as he mingles with the other guest to promote Jennifers Company.

As he nears the buffet he stomach growls and he decides to eat something. While munching he turns as he feels a body press up against him and turns to see who it is only to stop in shock at the darken green eyes of the other man  
"Hello Gunny...long time no see"


	12. Senior

Gunny is in trouble

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"H-Hi"  
The man narrows his eyes at him "What are you doing here...at my Party?"  
He takes a step back "I-I didn't realise that it was yours...I came with Jennifer-"  
"How much?"  
He hides his cringe "Two hundred...three if I sleep with her"  
"I shall settle this now...ah hear she comes"  
He glances to the left and watches as she approaches them  
"Good Evening Senior, I take it you've met Mark?"  
The man smiles "Yes...we go way back"  
Her eyes widen and she turns to glare at him "Pity...he never mentioned you before"  
Gunny growls back at the statement "You never said it was Anthony DiNozzo Senior's Party...you just said it was a Work Do"  
She pales slightly under Seniors glare  
"A Work Do?...My Dear, have you been promoting your Company under my roof?"  
She shakes her head "Oh no...I would never dream of doing that...well, er...me and Mark better head off"  
Gunny goes to follow her retreat but stops as Senior grabs his arm  
"My Dear, you are Welcome to stay and enjoy the show...or are free to leave. However I am not quite finished catching up with Gunny here"  
He holds back his grimace as Senior strokes along his back.  
She nods "Well...his clothes are in my car so...er"  
He nods and clicks his fingers.  
A young man in a suit appears "Yes Sir?"  
"Go with Miss Shepard and collect Gunnys clothes from her"  
The man bows "Yes Sir"

Gunny watches them go and shudders as Senior presses up against him  
"I returned the next day...to find you had gone"  
He puts on a charming smile as he turns to face the other man "Sorry. Can't stay in one place to long...otherwise others will want some of you"  
Senior nods but then pauses with a frown "You have lost weight since the last time I saw you"  
He gives him a small smile "I haven't lost that much..."  
He narrows his eyes but smiles as he gestures towards the food "Well then...I can't let 'My' Gunny go hungry, so help yourself"  
He tries not to cringe at the reference to belonging to him and shakes his head "I'm fine, so...er...I'll be getting off now" as he goes to leave he tries not to wince as his arm is grabbed in yet another bruising hold  
"I don't think so. I told you...I'm not finished with you, Now Eat!"  
Gunny sighs as he realises he has no choice, as when his stomach growls he spots an odd look from the other man before he is gently pushed towards the food  
"I won't tell you again Gunny...Eat"  
He nods and heads over.

Once full he stretches and groans as his back pops (At least you're not hungry anymore). He turns as he feels someone press up against him  
"You full?"  
He nods and steps out from him "Yeah...so...er, I'm guessing you want payment for the food?"  
Senior smiles and reaches out to stroke his hair "It's ok Gunny...we'll sort it out after, when we are alone"  
He nods and watches as another young man in a suit appears  
"Excuse me Sir, the Room you requested is ready"  
Senior smiles and dismisses him with a wave before turning back to face the other man "As you've heard, your Room is ready"  
Gunny frowns "Room?"  
"Yes. Your Room...as I can't have others looking and touching 'My' Gunny now...can we?"  
Alarm bells starts to ring and he tries to back away "Whoa...hold on there! You...you want me to spend the night!?"  
Senior frowns "No Gunny...I expect you to stay here...with me"  
He shakes his head "Sorry. No can do"  
A dark look crosses his face and he quickly reaches out to grab a fist full of the silver hair "I don't think you understand...I don't take kindly to being refused!"  
He attempts to get out of the hold but quickly stills as the grip tightens "Ok! Ok...What do you want from me!?"  
Senior smiles and releases his grip while leading him to his new Room "You're Mine and I don't want to hear about others who have had turns on what belongs to me"

As they enter the Room he shudders as a hand strokes along his back and cups his backside  
"No one else will get a chance to take and have a go at what is Mine" with that he sinks his teeth into the flesh of his exposed neck.  
He yelps and tugs himself free while rubbing the painful bite mark "Hey! I ain't anybodys!"  
Senior just smirks but suddenly frowns as he only just notices the bruise on his face.  
Gunny moves out of reaches as Senior approaches him and growls "Keep the fuck away from me!"  
"Now, now Gunny! I will not be spoken to like that" he takes a calming breath, to lower his rising temper, before gesturing to his face "What happened to you?"  
He frowns and reaches up to touch his face, only to wince at the forgotten smack "I was in anothers Territory...he gave me a warning"  
His eyes flare in barely contained anger "Who...Who hit you!?"  
"It doesn't matter-"  
Senior interrupts him with a shout "Who. The. Fuck. Hit. You!"  
He jerks back in shock and stutters "G-Gaz"  
"And he is?"  
He warily answers "A Pimp...why are you so interested?"  
Senior gives him a feral smile as he casually stalks up to him "No reason"  
He looks into the harden green eyes and can see the rage underneath the smile. He flinches slightly as Senior moves forward but calms down as he is only given a kiss  
"I will see to you later as I have guest to get rid of"  
He nods and watches him go but looks in shock as the only exit to his room is closed and he hears the unmistakable sound of a deadbolt being pulled across, signally that he is locked in  
"Oh Gunny...what have you got yourself into?"


	13. Dark Side

Gunny finds out the Dark Side of Senior

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He paces 'his' room as he tries to figure out what is going on. He sighs as he glances at the soft looking bed and asks himself "What happens if he comes in while you are asleep Gunny?". He glances at the door and decides head into the bathroom.  
He looks around the posh looking room and shrugs before looking in all the cabinets. He finds a bottle of liquid soap and sighs to himself as he strips out of the stupid suit before preparing himself, as for when Senior will want payment for all of this. A cringe crosses his face as he catches a glimpse of the bite Mark on his neck and decides to stretch himself with four fingers (Remember last time Gunny?...You found it difficult to walk straight!). A shudder racks through his body as he remembers the aggression and the way he quickly decided to move along in hope that he'd never see him again.  
Once lose enough, he washes his hands and puts his boxers back on before snuggling under the duvet with a groan "Shit...wow". He rubs his body against the soft sheets as he closes his eyes to get some rest.

A frown crosses his face as something cold is wrapped around his neck and he lifts a hand to swat it away but a deep chuckle stops his movement  
"I take it you are awake 'My' Gunny?"  
He cringes and then jumps as a hand is shoved into his boxers to grab his cock  
"You have a debt to settle"  
(Calm down Gunny...you have been in worse situations before) He turns around to give him a charming smile "I got bored waiting and decided to get some shut-eye"  
Senior nods his understanding "Yes...I am Sorry about that, but I had a Party to host"  
He shrugs his shoulders "No big" and with that he removes his shorts.  
He watches him through darken eyes and when he turns back to face him, he pounces and deeply kisses him while pinning him to the bed.  
Gunny flinches from the movement, but forces his body to relax as he knows from previous experience that Senior doesn't like it when you challenge him for Dominance.  
He groans as the strong body submits to him and he pulls back to give him a feral smile before flipping him onto his stomach.  
He grits his teeth and lifts his backside while spreading his knees to give the man some room.  
Senior smirks as he strokes along his back but suddenly frowns as he feels each of the vertebrae of the other mans spine "You need to put on some weight Gunny...I look after what's Mine"  
He growls "I don't belong to anybody...now are you going to fuck me or what!?"  
A dark look crosses his face and he reaches out to grab a handful of the silver hair as he undoes his trousers and thrusts in up to the hilt.  
Gunny cringes at the pain from both movements and his back curls at an unnatural angle as his head is pulled back  
"I own you...your life is in my hands" and with that he tugs at the chain around the other mans neck "I could so easily kill you...all it would take is a little more pressure"  
His vision starts to black out as he chokes for breath, he tries to claw at the chain but is unable to get any purchase as his body struggles to breathe.  
Senior waits and lets go of both his hair and the chain around his neck "I could...however I like you Gunny and I consider you as my Property"  
He doesn't answer as he greedily takes deep lungfuls of air (What the fuck have you gotten yourself into!?)  
"From the first moment I saw you flirting with that...that customer" he looks down and holds him in place as he thrusts into the other man "I wanted you...and then after he returned you...I got what I wanted"  
He grimaces at the way Senior uses his body and tries to block it out by going to his happy place  
"After I had a turn on you...I knew I wanted to keep you"  
Tears start to fall from his eyes as he realises that he is in deep shit  
"I returned and...and you were gone" his eyes narrow and he stills as he grips his hair to tug it back again, smirking at the pained gasp "I wasn't happy to find you were gone!"  
Pain flares down his spine as it is once more forced into an unnatural angle  
"But just as I had given up...You returned to me" he releases his grip and lovingly caresses the body "You found me and I'm never letting you go"  
He just makes himself go pliant as his body is used for pleasure and as he feels the other man reach the brink of his climax, he shuts his eyes as he squeezes his internal muscles.

Senior gasps as his climax hits and stutters as he cums.  
Gunny feels the wet heat fill the condom and smirks to himself (Thank fuck for that!). He flinches as a hand strokes the chain around his neck  
"You are Mine Gunny...Mine forever" and with that he pulls out and discards the condom.  
Gunny turns round to face him, only to yelp in shock as a needle is jabbed into his arm  
"Shh Gunny...I'm going to have you tested"  
He growls and pulls away to rub at his arm "Tested?"  
Senior nods and stands as he gets dressed "I need to check to see if you are clean"  
He nods as he shuffles away from him but frowns as the other man heads to the door "You...you aren't going to spend the night with me?"  
He frowns at him in confusion "Why would I do that?" and with that he turns and leaves.  
Gunny watches him go as tears fill his eyes and once he hears the deadbolt, signalling that he is locked in, he lets them fall as he curls up into a tight ball wishing that he was back in the hotel room with Sugar.


	14. Bang

Gunny has been Seniors 'Pet' for three weeks and attempts to escape

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He quickly ducks behind a statue as two Maids walk by chatting between themselves  
"Have you caught a glimpse of Sirs new Pet?"  
"Yeah, I saw him last week when Ross caught him and returned him to his Room"  
Gunny rolls his eyes at the mention of his yet again failed attempt at escape  
"Well...is he fit or not?"  
He can't help but listen in as they stop infront of his hiding place  
"He ain't bad for his age, however I reckon if he put on some more weight...he'd be a hunk!"  
He hears them giggle as they leave and he stealthy moves out from his hiding place as he mumbles "I have put on some weight! Stupid Cows!"  
He spots the exit and quickly checks to see if Ross is about before making a dash for it.

He takes a deep breath of fresh air and ducks into the shadows as he heads down the drive but stops as he hears raised voices from within the house. He glances back and decides to make a break for it as he dashes from his hiding spot to run  
"Over there!"  
Gunny cringes and puts on a burst of speed as he hears the running footsteps of someone chasing him "Shit!", he glances back and curses once more as he spots the muscular body of Ross gaining on him.  
He forces his body to go faster and jumps up to climb the gate but yelps as his foot is grabbed  
"Gunny! You are to return to your Room!"  
He looks down into the brown eyes of the other man and begs "Let me go! I don't want to be his 'Pet' anymore!" he tugs at his leg as he tries to break free from the grip "I've been here for three weeks!...I want out!"  
Ross shakes his head and uses his extra height and weight to his advantage as he drags the other man off the gate.  
Gunny growls and tries to fight the man but is easily subdued and the fight in him goes as he is dragged back into his living hell.  
Ross narrows his eyes as one of the other Guards, Sid, approaches him with a jog  
"Good you have found him, Sir wants you both in the Study"  
He frowns "I thought he was to be returned to his Room? And who was on Guard Duty?"  
Sid shakes his head "Apparently Sir has something planned", he then cringes "We found Steve out cold"  
He nods and tightens his grip as he drags him back into the house "We will deal with Steve later, lets go see what Sir has planned for you"

Gunny growls and tries one last attempt to break the hold Ross has on him "I don't want to be here anymore!"  
He shakes his head and grabs the chain around his neck "Behave! It's not up to you, it's up to Sir!"  
He jerks back and prepares to attack him but stops at a pained filled scream that comes from the room he is being taken into "What...what was that?"  
Ross pauses but then shrugs as he pushes him into the room.  
He lands on the floor and growls at him as he stands "Do not EVER touch me AGAIN!"  
Ross just smirks at him as he shuts the door and stands infront of it with his arms crossed.  
Gunny just growls at him but stops as his name is called  
"Ah, Gunny My Pet, I have brought a friend to see you"  
He turns with a frown but pales as he spots a bloodied heap on the floor. He looks up at Senior and tries to hide his cringe as he notes the blood over his hands, arms and chest of which he can tell isn't his.  
Senior smiles and steps closer "Now...what is this talk I hear about you wanting to leave?"  
He nervously licks his lips as he tries to come up with something and gives him a charming smile "I...I was bored and...and decide to have some...er...some fun"  
Senior narrows his eyes "Fun?...So you planned to get caught?"  
He plasters on a realistically coy smile "If I wanted to escape...I could have"  
He purses his lips and then nods "Ok My Gunny...but just to warn you that, If you ever do 'escape'...I will hunt you down"  
He gulps at the very real threat and jumps as the body groans  
"Ah, Gunny...you have made it for the best part" with that he grabs a handful of the broken mans hair and turns him to face them "Do you recognize him?"  
Gunny frowns and then jumps back in shock "Gaz!?"  
Senior smiles as he tightens his grip "I told you Gunny...no-one gets away with hurting what's Mine"  
He frowns but gasps in shock as he watches him pull out a gun from the back of his trousers. He looks into the green eyes and begs him "Senior! Please! Don't do that!"  
A dark look crosses his face as he places the barrel of the gun to the side of Gaz's head.  
Gunny watches with wide eyes as he looks at the scared, vunerable look on the other mans face. He moves forward, attempting to stop him, but snaps his eyes close and jerks back as the sound of the gunshot rings through the room at the same time he feels the sickening feeling of Gaz's blood and brain matter splattering him across the face and chest


	15. Death, Lust & A Photo

Senior's horny

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He stands there...frozen to the spot as he stares into the glazed eyes of the dead man "Why?...Why did you kill him?"  
He flinches as a hand grabs his wrist and he is suddenly thrown over a desk. He continues staring at Gaz's lifeless body as he feels Senior pull down his trousers and boxers before plunging into him.  
Senior groans at the feeling and tenderly strokes across the other mans back "He dared to touch what's Mine!...I won't have anyone touch you Gunny"  
He feels the tears fall down his cheek, mixing with the blood, and onto the floor as Senior takes his pleasure from him. He looks into the dead mans eyes and whispers "I'm Sorry Gaz...I'm truly Sorry. It's all my fault"  
Senior continues to thrust into the other man and suddenly stiffens as he climaxes.  
Gunny grimaces at the feeling of wet heat exploding within him, as since they found he was clean Senior no longer used a condom, and then grunts as the other man collapses onto him

Once his breath is back he looks towards the Guard "Ross clean up this mess and take out the trash"  
Gunny watches as the man straightens and salutes before opening the door, to re-appear with six other men. He closes his eyes as he hides his face in his arms while quietly sobbing out his guilt at Gaz's death.  
Senior watches as his men clean up the mess and turns back to 'his' Gunny "Is there anyone else who has hurt you?"  
He flinches at the thought of another person dying because of him and frantically shakes his head as he whispers "No!...No one!"  
He dangerously narrows his eyes as he grabs the chain from around the other mans throat and tugs it "You better be telling me the truth now Gunny!"  
He nods as he claws at his neck as he tries to breathe.  
Senior releases his grip and grabs his hips in a bruising hold as he starts to fuck him once more.  
He cringes and quickly reaches out to hold himself steady as he is viscously fucked (You have to get outta here! If not for yourself...do it for every other Bastard that has hurt you over the years!) he lets out a startled yelp as Senior sinks his teeth into his shoulder (Fuck! You can't have anymore deaths on your conscience, Jethro). He feels Senior getting close once more and grits his teeth as he tightens all of his internal muscles.  
He gasps as his climax hits him again and he heavily leans onto the body beneath him while watching his men work.

Gunny watches as Gaz's body is dragged away and cringes as Senior pulls out of him  
"Strip!"  
He frowns and glances at the other man "What?"  
Senior rolls his eyes as he tucks himself away before removing his bloodied shirt "I said strip! As I need to get rid of all the traces of the Bastard"  
He nods as he tugs his shirt over his head and holds it out.  
His eyes narrow as he cocks his head to one side "And the trousers"  
Gunny nods and does as instructed but as he hands over his trousers the crumpled photo slips out of his pocket and lands inbetween the two men. He quickly bends down and snatches it from the floor while taking a step backwards.  
Senior frowns and passes the clothes to Ross, along with Gunnys shoes, before stepping closer to the other man while holding out his hand "Give"  
He flinches and shakes his head as he holds his family photo close to his chest  
"Gunny...I won't ask you again"  
He looks down at it and a small smile crosses his face at the sight of his family "No Senior...I will not let you take this from me"  
He growls and lashes out, backhanding the stunned man, before snatching the photo "You are not to speak back to me!"  
Gunny quickly rises to his feet and attempts to get his photo back, not caring about the way his face stings and the tears flowing down his face "Please Senior! Please let me have it back!"  
He just clicks his fingers and watches as Ross pins Gunny in place before glancing at the photo "This is you?"  
Gunny looks at the floor "Yes...that was me fifteen years ago"  
His eyes narrow as feels a deep jealousy spread from within himself as he spots the happiness and love between 'his' Gunny and the Woman in the photo "Who is she?"  
He lets out a sigh and states "Shannon...my Wife and our...our Daughter K-Kelly"  
He grabs a handful of the silver hair and growls "Where are they!?"  
Tears fill his eyes as he looks into the dark, angry green ones and he whispers "Dead...they died fifteen years ago"  
The jealousy disappears and he nods to Ross, to signal to let him go before handing the photo back "You may keep this"  
He nods and wipes his face as he holds the photo close to his chest "Thank-You"  
Senior turns to Ross "Take him back to his Room and make sure he cleans away the muck from the dead Bastard"  
Ross steps forward and grabs Gunnys arm "Yes Sir" and with that he leads him back to his Room.  
Gunny lets himself be taken back as he tries to forget the look in Gaz's eyes that was pleading for his help and then the way the dead, glazed eyes watched while Senior took his pleasure from him


	16. Gunny's Guilt

Gunny blames himself

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

(It's all your fault...his death is all your fault, just like Shannons and Kellys...all your fault)  
He starts as a hand touches his shoulder and he turns to look into the brown eyes  
"You need to clean yourself up, Gunny...I'll get you some clean clothes" and with that he guides him into the bathroom and leaves while shutting the door.  
He just stands there, with tears running down his cheeks and mixing with the blood of the dead man. He moves his hand from his chest and shakily smiles at the crumpled photo "I'm Sorry Shannon...Kelly"  
He walks over to the sink and places the photo on the side before looking at his reflection. He notes the drying blood and flakes of skull fragments and brain matter in his hair before quickly moving to lean over the toilet as he violently brings up everything from his stomach.

Once the heaving has stopped he shakily flushes it away as he crawls into the shower. He sits on the floor, hugging himself as the hot water rains down on him and he watches the water turn red before flowing down the plug "It's your fault Gunny...it's all your fault"  
He starts as he hears a knock on the door before Ross enters  
"Hey Gunny...I'm just checking to make sure you are clean" he stops at the sight before him and sighs "Come on...Sir will not be happy to find that you aren't following Orders"  
He nods and stands "Ok"  
Ross just watches and shakes his head as he starts to clean the blood off the floor, sink and toilet.  
Gunny tries to pull himself together as he starts to scrub at his skin (You could have saved him...but you didn't), tears start to blur his vision as he rubs at his skin until its red raw (You could have saved Shannon and Kelly...but you didn't). At the thought of his girls he slows down his efforts and places the cloth on the side as he starts scrubbing his hair clean.  
Ross watches him and shakes his head as he waits for him to finish getting clean.

Once satisfied that he is clean, and that his skin is glowing red and can't take anymore scrubbing, he steps out of the shower. He jumps as a body steps up from behind and wraps a fluffy towel around him  
"Shh Gunny...I ain't like Sir and too be honest you ain't my type"  
He gives him a weak smile and allows Ross to pat him dry before collecting his photo and leaving the bathroom.  
Ross heads over to the bed and hands him a clean pair of boxers.  
Gunny shakes his head "Senior doesn't like it when I wear underwear...as it's more for him to remove before..."  
He nods and gives him a small smile "He ain't going to visit tonight, so it'll be ok"  
A small smile crosses his face at the thought of a night without Senior pouncing on him and he takes the boxers to put them on.  
Ross just watches him and notes a look of pain "You...you ok? He...er didn't...er you know?" he gestures towards his rear.  
Gunny smirks "I've learnt to stretch myself at any opportunity...as you never know when he'll appear"  
He frowns "So...what's the look of pain for?"  
He sighs "I'm getting to old to be fucked into a desk...my ribs are complaining the abuse"  
He just nods and hands over a pair of jeans.  
As he puts them on he jumps as he hears the sound of a gun going off "What's...what's that?"  
Ross gives him a sad smile as he hands him the grey turtleneck "That was Steve being fired"  
He feels himself becoming dizzy and suddenly finds himself in Ross's arm "Wha-?"  
He lifts him up and puts him on the bed while brushing his hair off his face "Hey...you ok?"  
Gunny feels his body beginning to tremble from shock "Senior...he...he killed Steve?" at Ross's nod he looks at him in guilt "Because...because I got away?"  
Ross sighs and sits down beside him "It's the third time, on Steve's watch, that you've escaped...you have to stop this Gunny"  
He nods and hugs himself "I won't try again...I can't be the reason why people are being killed...I can't be the blame for anyone else being killed"  
He stands and picks up the discarded sweater "Ok Gunny...I believe you" with that he helps him into the top and leaves the room.

Gunny watches him go and waits until he hears the bolt being pulled across before picking up his pillow, along with the duvet and hides under the bed as he curls up within himself while quietly sobbing out his grief over the deaths he is to blame for until he falls into an exhausted sleep.


	17. Friend Or Not?

Gunny meets Tod and thinks he has made a friend

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He starts awake as the door opens and curls up tighter as he waits to see or hear who it is  
"Gunny...are you here?"  
He sighs in relief and crawls out from beneath the bed "I'm here Tod...I'm here"  
Tod frowns but shrugs as he shuts the door behind him and walks over, holding out a tray "Here's your Breakfast"  
Gunny takes it with a smile "Thanks" but frowns as Tod sits beside him "Er...aren't you going to leave me to eat it?"  
He shakes his head "No can do...Sir isn't happy that you aren't putting on as much weight as he wants you too and so...he has Ordered me to watch you eat"  
He sighs in defeat (He must have found out I chuck most of it) and starts eating "So...you just going to sit there?"  
Tod chuckles as he makes himself comfortable "Orders are Orders"  
Gunny shakes his head as he tries to force the food down himself.

Once the food is all gone he pushes the plate away and holds up his hands "Finished"  
Tod checks the plate and shakes his head "Nope, there is still half a slice of bacon"  
He growls as he picks up the bacon and pops it into his mouth with a "Ta-Da...all done"  
He nods and gets up to pick up the plate "I'll be back at Lunch"  
Gunny watches him go and growls as he stops at the door "What!? I have eaten everything! What else do you want from me!?"  
Tod turns to look at him with a friendly smile on his face "I'm on your Side, Gunny...I'm on your Side"  
A small smile cross his face at the words "Yeah?"  
He nods before leaving the room "See you at Lunch" and with that he disappears.  
Gunny just sits there staring at the door and smiles to himself at the small spark of hope he feels. He picks up the photo and holds it close to his chest "Looks like things are getting better", he looks around his Room and sighs "Well then...I better start cleaning up...now that I'm expecting company". With that he replaces the photo and starts by making his bed.

He turns as the door opens and smiles as Tod enters  
"Hey...got your Lunch"  
Gunny nods and sits on the bed as Tod brings it over "Thanks"  
He shrugs and takes a seat next to him "No need to Thank me...I'm just following Orders"  
He nods as he digs in and once finished he practically glows with pride at the warm smile and the "Well Done" he receives. As he watches Tod leaves he asks "Will I see you at Dinner?"  
Tod smiles and nods "Yeah Gunny...I'll see you then" before leaving him once more.  
Gunny hugs himself as he waits "I think...I think I've made a friend". He turns to face his Girls "Do you...do you think I can trust him?" he glances at the door "I think I can...but I'm not sure". With that he stands and decides to grab a shower before Dinner.  
As he passes the door he jumps back in shock as it opens to reveal Senior standing there  
"Ah 'My' Gunny"  
He inwardly cringes at the term and gives him a realistic smile "Hey Senior"  
He walks in and shuts the door behind him as he grabs the chain around his neck and tugs him back onto the bed "I have an overnight business deal...and so decided to have my fill of you before I leave"  
Gunny cringes as he turns onto his front and removes his trousers (Shit! This is going to hurt as you haven't had the time to stretch yourself as much as normal!) He Thanks his lucky stars that he had stretched himself earlier, but knows he normally stretches himself again before Senior arrives.  
He looks down with lust darken eyes and strokes under the grey turtleneck "I don't like this shirt...never wear it again"  
He nods and quickly removes it before chucking it on the floor as he lifts his rear and spread his legs while forcing his body to relax  
Senior groans at the sight before him and decides it's going to be hard and fast.  
Gunny grunts in shock and pain as the other man enters him in one thrust. He closes his eyes as he concentrates on relaxing his muscles as Senior starts at a fast pace and continues.  
He feels his orgasm approaching and leans down to sink his teeth into the flesh of Gunnys neck as his climax hits.  
He winces at the pain and stiffles a yelp as Senior pulls out  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
Gunny watches him leave before turning on his side and hugging himself as tears flow down his cheeks.

He starts as a hand shakes his shoulder and he jerks away, only to land in a heap on the floor  
"Quick Gunny!"  
He looks up in confusion "Tod?"  
He moves into his line of sight as he chucks his jeans and sweater at him "Quick while the coast is clear!"  
Gunny frowns but gets dressed "What do you mean?"  
He shakes his head as he tugs him up from the floor and helps him get dressed before pushing him out of the room "I can get you out of here!"  
He looks at him in hope but suddenly realises he has forgotten something and rushes back into the room to grab his photo before running after the other man.  
They both hide behind a statue as the Guards walk by. Once they have gone Tod drags him through a side door and down a hidden hallway.  
He frowns in confusion but follows him without question. However when he spots the driveway he picks up the pace "I'm free!?"  
Tod smiles at him and leads him around the corner, which is hidden from the sight of the house "Here you are Gunny"  
Gunny smiles and tugs him into a hug "How can I ever Thank-You?"  
He just smiles before taking a step back.  
He frowns in confusion at the move but suddenly yelps in shock as he is grabbed from behind and a hand covers his mouth to stop him from making any noise.  
Tod holds out his hand to a man in the shadows "I brought you the person you wanted...now pay up!"  
Gunny watches in horror as the man, who gives Tod a big wad of cash, turns to face him  
"You must be Gunny...my Brother did tell me everything about you before Senior killed him"  
He just stares at the sight of Gaz's twin, Baz, as tears fall from his cheeks.  
Baz turns as an alarm goes off and speaks to the man holding him  
"Celso, knock him out and get him in the car!"  
He struggles in the hold as everything starts to go fuzzy...the last thing he sees is Tod heading back inside as he is dumped in the boot of a car before everything goes black.


	18. Undercover Cop

Gunny makes a Deal and meets Dave

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He groans as his head spins (Shit...I think I've got concussion). He slowly opens his eyes to frown at his surrounds "Wha-!?"  
A hand touches the smooth of his back and he flinches...it's then that he realises that he is naked and is tied up, bent over one of those horses things Gymnastics use. He tugs at his wrists but stills as the hand moves lower and growls "You haven't paid...so fuck off!"  
His head snaps up as he hears a deep chuckle from the other side of the room and watches as Baz comes into view  
"Well then Gunny...we can't have that now can we?" and with that he pulls out another wad of cash. He holds it out infront of the bound man "How about a thousand, for my men to have a few rounds on you?"  
Gunny growls at him "You'll kill me before I get a chance to use it!"  
Baz's eyes soften and he reaches out to softly stroke the silver strands of the other mans hair "I won't Gunny...I don't blame you for my twins death...I blame Senior"  
He pulls back, as far as he is able and narrows his eyes "Then why take me!?"  
He chuckles and walks over to where Gunnys clothes are. He drops the money onto the sweater and moves it all onto a chair "I wanted to free you"  
Gunny can't help but laugh at that "Good one...you free me from that Monster, only to get tied down and fucked by your men!"  
Baz smiles and walks over "I need to keep you in one place, out of the way, as we take on Senior"  
He flinches as the hand returns into his hair  
"So Gunny?...What will it be?"  
He looks over at the money and then sighs as he notes that he doesn't really have much of a choice, but at least this way he'll get paid "Sure...go ahead"  
Baz nods at his men and then looks in shock before pushing the one who lines up to take him, away from the bound man "Shit Trev! You don't just shove it in there!"  
Trev frowns as he glances at the naked man "No?"  
He shakes his head and pushes him aside as he pulls out a small bottle of liquid soap from his pocket.  
Gunny starts as he feels fingers investigating him and squirms in his bonds "Er...what are you doing?"  
He runs a soothing hand across his back "Just checking how lose you are"  
He frowns "Why?"  
Baz sighs "I don't want my men hurting you...but you seem stretched enough" and with that he pulls his fingers away and lathers up his hand before calling Trev back over. He coats the hard cock and then wipes the excess from his hands on Trev's shirt "You are ready to go"  
Trev grins as he pushes into the bound man.  
Gunny grunts at the feeling and concentrates on relaxing himself. He watches as Baz walks over to one of his men and frowns as he notes the man looks different from the rest  
"Dave. Are you going to have a go?"  
Dave looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head "I'd rather not"  
Baz sighs and pats his shoulder "Ok then...just watch them and make sure they don't hurt him as I've got paperwork to sort" and with that he leaves.

After three or four men have had their turn on him he grunts as another has ago and decides to shut his eyes as he concentrates on keeping relaxed. He starts as a hand touches the chain around his neck and he looks up into the sad blue eyes of Dave  
"You want me to remove this?"  
A small smile crosses his face and he nods "Yes Please"  
Dave smiles and picks the lock of the little metal padlock.  
Gunny's smile widens as he hears the 'click' and feels the chains being removed "Thanks"  
He shrugs "No probs", he nods at the man who walks away from them, who has finished his turn with a grunt, and goes to stand but turns with a frown as he hears a quietly spoken  
"I'll keep your Secret"  
A nervous smile crosses his face as he bends down once more to whisper "What Secret?"  
Gunny gives him a reassuring smile and whispers back "That you are an Undercover Cop"  
His face pales and he quickly looks around to glance at the other men, who are currently enjoying a drink, before asking "How...how do you know?"  
He shrugs his shoulders, as best he can in his current position "I've been on the streets for the last fifteen years...and so I know who to stay away from and who is Safe". A thought crosses his mind and he glances up at him "I will...I will be able to keep the payment for this...won't I?"  
Dave looks into the worried blue eyes and sighs as he strokes the silver hair "Yeah...I sure I can somehow make a thousand disappear from the records"  
He breathes out a sigh of relief at the thought of keeping the money but jumps as a hand touches his rear  
"You sure you ain't going to have a go on him Dave?"  
The Cop shakes his head "Nah...he ain't my type Trev"  
He chuckles as he lathers up his cock and slowly sinks in "He ain't mine either...but he has a wonderful ass"  
Gunny rolls his eyes at the statement and turns to look over his shoulder "I'll take that as a compliment"  
Dave just smiles as he strokes the bound mans hair "It won't be for much longer Gunny, Baz and Celso will be down soon after they have finshed touching up the pla-" he's suddenly interrupted by the doors flying open and all hell breaks lose


	19. Death Of A Friend

Gunny witnesses another murder

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He lets out a grunt as Trev lands heavily on his back as shots ring out from every direction. He watches as another of Baz's men goes down, he turns his head to look behind him and notes a warm sticky feeling across his back as he looks into the glazed eyes of Trev (Shit...he's dead!). He decides there and then to play possum as he has no chance of escaping his bonds.  
A scream comes from the right at the same time he hears a sicking thud of a body falling from a great height onto the concrete floor.  
(Calm down Gunny! Remember your Marine training) He makes his body go limp and slows his heart-rate right down until it will be hard to find at the same time he slows his breathing down until he is only just breathing. He leaves an eye open a crack and spots Ross at the door, firing at Baz's men (Shit! He found ya!)  
Ross smirks as he hits the last man in the leg and watches him drop his weapon. He moves to one side and lets his Boss have a look "All Clear Sir"  
Gunnys blood runs cold as he watches Senior enter the room and walk up to Dave before glancing at him. He inwardly shivers at the furious look directed at himself  
"You lot have taken something of Mine...and it appears that you have caused his death" he turns to Ross and nods in the direction of 'his' bound man.  
Ross nods and heads over to check if he is alive but shakes his head as he is unable to find any signs of life "He's Dead Sir"  
Senior growls and nods to his other men, who step forward and pull Dave up from the floor.  
Gunny cringes as he spots the long blade in his hand  
"I am not happy when someone takes what's Mine" and with that he slashes across the mans chest.  
He flinches slightly at the scream that comes from Daves throat as blood pours down his chest  
"I will make you pay". He slashes him in the other direction, making a cross on his chest before stabbing through his right and then his left shoulder.  
A tear escapes from his eyes as he watches the Cop being stabbed and wishes that he'd just end it, to stop his friends suffering as he thinks of how he can help him.  
Dave watches as his vision darkens and glances at his new friend. He spots the tear and knows that he is still alive, he slowly shakes his head to tell him to keep quiet as he lets out a scream as the knife plunges into his leg. As he feels Senior place the knife at his throat he smiles as he spots Gunnys small nod.  
He closes his eyes as the knife ends his friends life and he hears the thud of the crumpled body hitting the floor before listening to the sound of Dave drowning in his own blood.

Senior glances at 'his' Gunny and turns to Ross "Lets get him home"  
Ross frowns slightly "But Sir...he's Dead?"  
He just smiles "I can still have fun with him"  
Gunny hides his cringe (Seriously!?...He'll still fuck me when I'm Dead!?)  
He nods and moves to step closer but ducks as gunfire opens on them.  
Senior growls as he spots the leader and another man escaping. He turns to his men "Let's teach this Bastard a lesson!"  
Ross goes to follow but glances back "Sir! What shall we go about Gunny?"  
He pauses but then comes to a decision "Leave him here for the time being...we'll be back in an hour or two and shall collect him then"  
The men nod and follow him out to give chase.

Gunny slowly cracks open one eye as he hears the sound of cars driving off and sighs in relief when he finds out he's alone.  
He tugs at his bonds but jumps as something falls out of Trev's pocket, as he looks to see what it is a thankful smile crosses his face at the sight of a mobile and he doubles his efforts in releasing his hands.  
After about ten or fifteen minutes, he manages to release his left hand and stretches to reach the mobile "Please! Come On!"  
As his fingers close around the object he feels his eyes watering in hope and he blinks away the tears as he punches in the number he thought he'd never need  
"DiNozzo"  
He lets out a sob "T-Tony?"  
Silence greets him and then he hears an confused "Speaking...who's this?"  
"It's me...G-Gunny...Jethro, the man you g-gave your sweater to"  
"Ahh yes...the shoplifter"  
He lets out a shaky laugh "Y-Yeah...I need...I need help"  
The voice becomes serious "Why?...Whats happened?"  
He shakes his head as tears flow down his cheeks "You need t-to get me as...as he's coming b-back!" he stops as a sob escapes from him "P-Please Tony! Please find me!"  
He listens as he hears Tony talking to someone about signals and places "I'm coming Jethro"  
He nods "H-Hurry...Please Hurry! O-Otherwise they'll take me b-back and...and I-I can't go b-back!"  
He listens as he hears Tony getting into a car "Ok Jethro...I'll be there in ten"  
He lets out a calming breath and whispers "Please don't h-hang up"  
"I won't Jethro...I'm on the highway and just turning onto the street which will take me to you"  
He just nods as another sob escapes him "I..I can't g-get free". He jumps as he hears a car pulling up and panic sets in as he drops the mobile "Oh God! Oh God! There b-back!". He tugs frantically at his bound wrist, not caring as his skin breaks and bleeds as he begs "Please!"  
He tenses as the doors open and slowly glances up to accept his fate...


	20. Help?

Tony to the rescue!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony stops at the sight before him and shakes himself free of the shock as he runs forward while pulling out his knife "Shit Jethro...what happened?"  
His body beings to shake as shock sets in and he can't believe that he is really here "Y-You came?"  
He frowns but nods as he crouches down to cut the rope away from the bound wrist before standing and pulling off the dead man, who was on his back, before crouching down once more to release his ankles. He cringes at the sight of seamen dripping down the inside of his thighs "Jethro..."  
Gunny shakes his head as he shakily stands "I-I'll tell you e-everything later...we need t-to go"  
Tony sighs but nods as he looks around and spots the folded clothes. He heads over and picks them up...but frowns slightly at the money "When we are somewhere else...we need a chat". He looks up and watches as Jethro kneels next to a blood soaked body  
"I'm S-Sorry Dave...I t-truly am" with that he stands and takes his jeans, to put on as he nervously follows Tony out of the building and into the car.  
He glances at him and doesn't like how pale he looks "Jethro...I need to know, before we go that is...were...were you Raped?"  
He flinches at the word and lowers his gaze as he shakes his head "N-No Tony...they p-payed me for it" he looks up into sad green eyes "Can...can we g-get outta here?"  
Tony sighs and nods "Yes. However I'm taking you to a friend to be checked over"  
Gunny nods as nervously picks at his seat-belt as Tony drives off.

Ross cringes as he notes Gunny is no longer there "Sir! We have a problem"  
Senior walks in and growls at the sight "You have better have some good news"  
He pales slightly but nods as he gestures to the blood on the floor "As you can see Sir...there's two set of footprints"  
He looks down and smiles slightly as he spots one without shoes and another with "Well Ross...you have redeemed yourself"  
He breaths in a sigh of relief "Yes Sir...Me and the men will find him and return him to you"  
Senior nods and cocks his head to one side as he spots the chain that was once upon Gunnys neck. He picks it up and smiles to himself "Oh 'My' Gunny...you have been a naughty boy"

He starts and flinches as a hand touches his shoulder  
"Whoa Jethro...it's only me!"  
He takes a shaky breath and nods as he exits the car.  
Tony watches the man and cock his head to one side "Stupid question...but are you ok?"  
He looks at him as his bottom lip trembles and shakes his head while letting out a slightly hysterical laugh before everything goes black.  
His eyebrows rise in shock as the man suddenly crumples and he quickly moves to catch him before he collapses "Shit Jethro...what has happened to you?". He glances up as the door opens and gives his friend a sad smile "Can you grab his stuff from the car?"  
The elderly man walks over and pats his shoulder "Sure Anthony...get him inside and I shall follow you both in soon"  
Tony nods and tugs the unconscious man into a fireman's hold, across his shoulders, before walking inside.

As he carefully lays him on his side he looks up "Thanks Ducky...I need someone to check him over and I can't risk whoever he is afraid of to find him, so hospital is a no go"  
Ducky nods and hands over the sweater and money "Can you make the tea, Young Anthony? While I check over our Guest?"  
He nods and passes him his evidence kit along with his mobile "I want to find whoever did this to him...also to warn you...he was...er is a 'Street-Worker'"  
Duckys eyebrows raise but he gives him a knowingly sad smile "I take it the reason you have given me this kit, is so I can get evidence from him?"  
Tony sighs and nods "Yes Duckman, also I need photos so I can catch the Bastards and send them down for it"  
He nods and then dismisses him with a "Well then, You need to get the tea done and call Dear Abigail with an update"  
He cringes as he forgot all about her "Shit...Ok Duck" and with that he leaves the room.  
Ducky sighs and starts by carefully removing the mans trousers "I am Sorry my friend at what has happened to you", he notes the rope burns on his wrists and ankles along with the bruises around his neck and hips. He lets out a sad sigh as he begins to collect the evidence for Tony while he cleans up and fixes the mans wounds.


	21. Protective Custody

Gunnys given an option

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny lets out a groan as he feels a warm fabric running across his back but suddenly tenses as he remembers all of what has happened. He starts as he hears a voice whisper  
"Shh Jethro...I thought I'd better clean you up while Duck finishes his tea as he tries to calm Abby down"  
He frowns at the names and slowly turns his head "Who?...Where am I?"  
Tony gives him a sad chuckle as he finishes cleaning up the blood and seaman from the other mans body before wrapping a blanket over him "I took you to a friend...to clean and check you over"  
He curls up within himself as he wraps the blanket tighter "Do...do you want Payment?"  
He frowns slightly and then his eyes widen in shock as he shakes his head "No Jethro...the only Payment I want is for you to tell me everything that has happened since I last saw you"  
Gunny looks at him with wary eyes "Yeah...?"  
He nods and takes a seat beside him "Sure...tell me everything of what has happened since I left you at the Store all those weeks ago"  
He takes a calming breath as he hugs himself "I watched you go before getting a KFC for Sugar and myself...

...and then I saw you at the door and you saved me" he lets out a sigh as he finishes his story while wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
Tony looks at him in shock before lifting a hand to rub at his face "He's lost it...big time, he has lost it"  
He nods and then flushes red as his stomach growls.  
He turns to him with a frown and then cocks his head to one side "I take it you're hungry?"  
Gunny lowers his gaze "Nah...I'm fine"  
Tony just shakes his head and gets up "Stay there as I won't be long"  
He watches him go before removing the blanket to look at himself, he notes the bandages around his wrist and ankles and the fact that he isn't wearing anything. He looks around to find his trousers and starts to panic as there is no sight (Shit...where's my photo!?).  
A noise of a woman squealing makes him jump aswell as the sight of the said woman running into the room  
"Where's Tony!?"  
He just stares at her in shock but then shakes himself as he points at the door Tony had just left through.  
She nods and bounds away shouting "Tony! Timmy Proposed!"  
Gunny waits till the door closes before tying the blanket around his waist as he heads for the door the odd woman came through and ends up in another room. He quickly glances around and pauses at the sight of his clothes and the money in evidence bags "Shit!...I'd better get outta here" and with that he tears open the packet containing his trousers as he takes his photo and places the clothes back into the bag. He does another glance around the room before heading through another door and sighs in relief as he ends up outside "Thank fuck for that". He steps out but jumps as a hand grabs his arm and he turns around to spot narrowed green eyes glaring at him  
"I told you to wait"  
Gunny lets out a low growl as he tugs his arm free "I'm fed up with people telling me what to do! It's 'My' life so Fuck Off!"  
Tony just glares at him as he states "Dave, the dead man you apologized too, was an Undercover FBI Agent...and their Lead Agent is headed here to suggest putting you into Protective Custody. However I stated that I'll be able to protect you myself...at my place, but if you want to be taken...go ahead!" and with that he turns on the spot and walks back in.

Gunny narrows his eyes at Tonys back before glancing out into the night sky (Well Gunny...what is it to be? Hang with the Detective...Or be taken into the FBI?) he lets out a sigh as he rolls his eyes and follows Tony indoors "This doesn't mean I'll co-operate!"  
Tony chuckles as he shuts the door behind them and leads him back into the room he woke up in "Didn't think it would". He then takes a seat and watches as the man tries to make a decision.  
He sighs and chooses to sit beside him "I'll go with you...I-I don't trust anyone else"  
A small smile crosses his face as he picks up a plate with a ham sandwich on it and takes one half before passing it to the other man.  
He cautiously takes it and only after Tony has taken a bite he does too. He closes his eyes with a groan as he didn't realise how hungry he was and quickly devours it.  
Tony watches in amusement and tears his sandwich in half and gives it to him as he finishes his bit.  
Gunny gives him a small smile as he takes it, only to jump as the door flies open yet again  
"Hey Tony...you seen Abby? I'm sure she said she was headed to Duckys?"  
Tony rolls his eyes and points towards the kitchen "In there talking to the Duckman...about Wedding plans"  
The man shakes his head before heading through the door.  
Tony turns to face the startled man "Sorry about that...I think my Brother is too excited about his Wedding to notice that I have a Guest"  
He stops eating as he suddenly pales "B-Brother?...I h-have to get out o-of here!"  
He frowns as the sudden change and then realises what he had said "Jethro, he's my Adopted Brother...not blood related"  
He warily looks at him as he curls up tighter while hugging himself "A-Adopted?"  
Tony sighs as he glances towards the kitchen area "Senior disowned me when I was twelve...he wasn't happy that I wanted to be a Cop" he lifts a hand to rub his face before continuing "Social Services took me and put me into Foster Care...it's there that the McGee family Adopted me"  
Gunny glances at the door which separates the others from them "So...we are in Duckmans house? And the lady I saw earlier is Abby, who is getting Married to your Adopted Brother?"  
He nods as he stands and walks over to the other side of the room. He picks up the new trousers that he had brought in and walks back to hand them over "Yup, that's practically everything"  
He gives him a small smile as he takes the trousers and puts them on "So...t-there's no more D-DiNozzos around?"  
Tony shakes his head "Nope...I'm an only child, so no need to panic"  
A small chuckle escapes and he picks up the dropped sandwich to finish it.

As he takes the last bite they both turn to the door as they hear a loud knock.  
He holds up a hand telling Jethro to stay as he removes his gun and heads over to check who it is.  
Gunny watches while crouching down on the sofa, so not to be spotted through the window, as Tony approaches the door and asks  
"Who is it?"  
Tony relaxes with a chuckle as he hears an answered "Let me in DiNutzo" and opens the door "Hey Forny"  
The man enter while rolling his eyes "So Tony...I hear that you have our Witness to Agent Dave Timp's Death?"  
He glances at the man still crouched low on the sofa before turning back "I recorded his Statement for ya" and with that he pulls out a small Dictaphone "Here you go Tobias"  
He looks at it then glances at the other man "What about Physical Evidence?"  
He nods and gestures to another room "In here...Duck took some samples from him before cleaning him up and...and Abby checked them for you in her Lab...she'll drop them off tomorrow"  
Gunnys ears prick up at that as he slowly moves back into a sitting position. He watches as Tobias takes the evidence bag, pausing at the sight of the ripped one before turning to look at him "I'll take the Witness with me, and before you start...Dave was the Directors Son"  
Tony cringes at that "Shit...really?"  
He nods and heads towards the man on the sofa "Hey...me and my men will watch out for you"  
Gunny shakes his head as he stands and backs away while still holding the blanket "No! I only want Tony! Either it's him or I go and you'll never see me again!"  
Both men stop and Tony chuckles "Told ya Tobias...I'm sure my Captain would happily lend me over into your care to take Senior down"  
Tobias growls and then sighs as he agrees "Ok then DiNutzo...however my men will be watching your apartment like hawks as I want to catch the Bastard!"  
Tony glances at Jethro as he answers "I want to catch him as well...it's been a long time coming"


	22. Agent Sachs And Agent Woods

Gunny meets the FBI Agents which are to watch him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He nervously waits in Tonys car as he says Goodbye to his Brother and soon to be Sister-In-Law. He lets out a sigh as he notes that Tobias is standing next to his door (No doubt he's making sure you don't do a runner) with that he tugs the blanket closer to himself as he waits for Tony to take him back to his.  
He hugs her once more "Abs...I gotta go and make sure Jethro's ok with where he is going to be staying"  
She nods as she kisses his cheek "We'll be round next week to go over the Wedding plans...as you are the Best Man!"  
He chuckles as he releases her to pat his brothers shoulder "I can't believe you McGeek, you finally asked her"  
He just answers with a smile before pulling him into a hug "Yeah I finally did...Tony?" he pulls back to look him in the eyes "Just...just watch your Six out there"  
He nods and glances at the man in the car "I owe him Tim...I had a chance to take him off the Streets...but I let him go"  
Tim pats him on the back "He knows you'll watch out for him as...as I don't think he has anyone else" he sighs before stating "Me, Abs and the Team at NCIS will help you out"  
A small smile crosses his face as he tugs them both into a hug "Thank-You..." he pulls back "...now I'd better get going"  
Gunny watches as Tony gets in and asks "We going now?"  
He turns to his passenger "Yeah...we're meeting Fornell's men outside the Apartment"  
He nods as he turns to look out of the window while nervously playing with the blanket and watches the scenery pass.

He must have dozed off as the next thing he knows is Tonys voice softly whispering "Jethro?...Jethro we're here"  
He slowly comes too and turns to face him with a frown "Where?"  
Tony chuckles and pats the other mans knee "My Apartment Complex"  
Gunny nods and with a yawn he gets out of the car. He looks around and shrugs before stretching out his back, groaning in delight at the small 'pop' noise but jumps as two men step out of the shadows followed by the FBI Agent from earlier.  
"Hey DiNutzo, here's two of my men who'll be watching over ya" he gestures towards the tall black man "Agent Sachs will be 'moving' into the flat on the left of yours and..." he turns and gestures towards a younger man "Agent Woods will be 'moving' into the one on the right"  
Gunny inwardly cringes as he reconises both men as paying 'Johns' and by the way both mens eyes widen slightly...they recognize him aswell.  
Tony notes how Jethros body has tense and that of the two Agents, he files away the information for a later date as he gives Fornell a dazzling smile "Didn't know you cared so much, Forny"  
Tobias rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Right, head on in and my Agents will follow as I have to report to the Director" and with that he bids them farewell and goes.  
Gunny moves slightly closer to Tony as both Agents glance at him and he clenches his internal muscles at the memory of Sachs hand up his arse and the way Woods fucked him against the wall before shouting his Wifes name out as he made him fight him at each step (Shit Gunny!...This could only ever happen to you!). He starts as a hand touches his shoulder and turns to look into worried green eyes  
"You ok Jethro?"  
He gives him a nervous smile "Yeah...j-just tired"  
Tony narrows his eyes slightly at the blatant lie but nods and turns to the other Agents "If you want you can follow me up"  
The Agents move as one and flank Gunny on both sides as they all walk into the building.

He stiffles a wince as Tony turns to them outside the Apartment door and states "Won't be long...just gotta check on Ernie, a friend who lives further down" and then leaves him standing inbetween the two men.  
Agent Sachs waits until Tony has disappeared from sight to turn and growl at Agent Woods "I need a chat with Gu-Jethro here"  
Agent Woods just glares back "No Sachs...I need to speak to him"  
Gunny groans and states "Look...you both need to talk with me, but there's no need as I'll never speak of what happened with either of you"  
Both men glance at each other in shock  
"You!?"  
"What!?"  
Gunny cringes as he realises what he has just done "Well...I won't mention it again other than just now"  
Sachs steps closer and growls "You are never to mention what happened! Understood!"  
He nods and takes a step back until his back is pressed up against the door.  
Woods glances between them and gives him a nervous smile "You can't mention the time with me either as...as I can't risk my Wife finding out"  
He thinks over his options and goes by what he knows. He gives them both a coy smile as he lowers the blanket, to give them a glance of his chest, while hooking his thumbs into the waist line of his trousers "Well...considering I broke the clientele confidentiality..." he pauses and leans back to give them a better view, silently praising himself as he notes both sets of eyes darkening with arousal "...I could give you both a freebie"  
An answering smile crosses Sachs face "Yeah?"  
He nods "Yup...however I still have the two Rules"  
Woods frowns "Rules?...What are they?"  
Gunny gives them both a charmingly coy smile as he looks up through his lashes "I don't do Piss Play or people messing with my breathing...other than that, I'm Yours". He glances behind the men and notes Tony walking up "Also, you'll have to get me on my own as I doubt Tony will let me pop out for a fuck" a smile crosses his face as he waves "Hey Tony"  
Both men nod and step away as one. Sachs heads towards number ten as Woods heads towards number eight.


	23. Tonys And A Bath

Gunny gets a look at Tonys Apartment and then has a bath

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He walks in after Tony and has a quick glance around "It's...nice"  
He quirks an eyebrow "Nice?"  
Gunny shrugs as he just stands there watching as Tony heads off into what he presumes is the kitchen. He takes another look around and notes that although he obviously enjoys the finer things in life...he also has photos of his 'Adopted' family on the shelves. He glances to where Tony disappeared too before getting out his photo and smiles at it.

Tony shakes his head, as he knows something has happened between Jethro and the two Agents. He noticed as Sachs and Woods entered 'their' Apartments that they were both sporting hard-ons. He sighs and then cocks his head to one side as he only hears silence. He puts the kettle on and heads back into the other room...only to pause at the look on Jethros face. He notes the silent tears falling down his face and moves closer to look over his shoulder. He looks at the photo and a small smile crosses his face at the happiness he spots on a younger Jethros along with a beautiful Woman and a cute Girl "They your Family?"  
Gunny starts at the voice and turns around to move into a defensive stance, while holding the photo close to his chest, as he wipes away the tears "Why you asking!...You can't have it! Senior allowed me to keep it!"  
He looks at him in shock at the sudden change and lifts his hands in surrender as he steps back "Hey...I was just asking!". He frowns as something comes to him "That's why you ripped the bag open...I couldn't figure why, as you left the trousers...but it was to get your photo"  
He glances at the smiling faces and then slowly nods "Yeah...it's Mine and I'm never leaving it"  
Tony sighs and then gives him a lopsided smile "Follow me"  
Gunny frowns as he's torn between following the order out of curiosity or to disobey him out of pride...he sighs and heads off after him as curiosity wins out.

He pauses at the sight of a bed and nervously smiles at him "In here?"  
Tony nods "Yeah...this'll be your room"  
He flinches at the term and nods as he drops the blanket and moves to undo his trousers.  
He frowns and suddenly realises what Jethro meant. He places a hand on his shoulder while shaking his head "No Jethro...I meant, this is where you'll sleep"  
He goes pink as he stares at the floor "I don't...don't understand you"  
Tony frowns as he cocks his head to one side "What do you mean?"  
Gunny sighs as he looks up at him "Why don't you fuck me?"  
He jerks back at the blunt statement and then a sad expression crosses his face "Jethro...not everyone is like Senior or the 'Johns' you meet"  
He frowns as he stares at the floor "I can tell you're interested and you're tempted...but you still refuse? I don't understand as...as no-ones ever refused a freebie before"  
Tony sighs and gives him a chuckle "You may be gorgeous Jethro and I am very tempted, however...not everyone likes to take advantage of you...and I'm one of them"  
He shakes his head with a sigh "You are either the oddest person I have met...or the most normal"  
A soft smile crosses his face as he pats his shoulder "I can live with either...now why don't you clean up a bit while I get us some food, as I don't know about you...but I'm starving"  
A small chuckle escapes from him as he bends down to pick up the blanket "Yeah...I suppose I could manage something"  
Tony nods and with that he leaves the room.  
Gunny watches him go before taking a look around the room and sighs "Well Gunny...you escaped one room...to be locked in another" he shakes his head as he strips and heads into the bathroom, taking his photo with him. He removes the bandages from his wrists and ankles before stopping at the sight of the bath (Do you think he'll mind?...He did say clean yourself up...didn't mention how) he nods and with that he starts a bath.

Tony lifts his head from his coffee and smiles as he hears the water running "Atta boy!". He rummages through his leaflets and chooses one at random before heading towards the bathroom door, pausing as it is left open "Jethro?"  
A warily answered "Yeah?" comes from within  
"You like Chinese food?"  
A hesitant "It's ok" is returned  
He sighs and goes to shut the door but stops as he hears a slight whimper and decides to leave it open as he heads of into the living room to ring for dinner.  
Gunny waits until he hears the footsteps go before sinking further into the hot, bubbly liquid with an appreciative groan as tense muscles relax. He wants to stay in forever...but knows he has to get out and so he starts to clean himself but can't find the soap (Shit Gunny...you'll have to find it or you'll have to ask Tony) he goes pink at the thought and squirms as he still can't find the blasted soap. After ten minutes of no luck he sighs "There's no other way for it" and turns towards the door "Tony...?"  
After a while the door opens a bit further "Yeah Jethro?"  
He looks down into the water "Where's the soap?"  
Tony chuckles and walks in, making sure as to not ogle the naked man, to lift a bottle from the side "I only have liquid soap as it's easier than a bar"  
Gunny nods and holds out a wet hand "Thank-You"  
He cocks his head to one side as he notes a small tremble running through the other mans frame "I know you are getting fed up of hearing this but...you ok?"  
He glances up and give him a shaky smile "Truth?" at Tonys nod he answers "No...I'm not ok...but I'm getting there"  
He nods and gestures towards the door "I'll leave ya then...I've left out some clothes for you on your bed" and with that he goes.  
A small smile crosses his face at the warm feeling he gets as he watches him leave "I...I think he likes you likes you Gunny" but then he shakes his head and lifts a hand to smack the back of his head "No...your damaged goods...no-one will want you 'permanently' in their lives". He lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that forms as he continues cleaning himself up ready for dinner.


	24. Take-Away With Bond

They eat Chinese while watching Bond

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

As he enters 'his' bedroom, only wearing a towel around his waist, he smiles as he spots the black turtleneck along with the jeans on the bed and quickly gets dressed before looking for Tony.  
He glances up from his seat just as he finishes sharing out the Chinese onto two plates along with placing a six-pack of beers on the table "Hey...foods arrived"  
He nods and nervously sits down beside him "That's...that's a lot of food"  
Tony chuckles as he stands to head over to his DVD collection "As I mentioned earlier...I'm starving" and picks out one of his favourites "You mind if I put on a Bond film?"  
Gunny shakes his head as he sits crossed legged on the sofa and watches as he puts the film on and returns to sit next to him.  
He smiles as he hands over a plate, that has less on it, along with a beer "Here ya go"  
He nods and takes it with a smile...but waits until Tony starts eating his before starting his own "What one is it?"  
Tony smiles as he glances at him "It's Roger Moore as Bond and it's The Man With The Golden Gun. Did you know that Christopher Lee is actually related to Ian Fleming, the man who wrote the Bond books?"  
Gunny shakes his head as he quietly enjoys the food while trying to hide the fact that he is starving and would give anything to be able to eat it all as quick as possible. He jumps as a hand touches this thigh  
"Hey...I think I gave myself too much" he smiles at him "Do you want it? Otherwise it'll go in the bin"  
He gives him a shy smile "I-I'd like some more"  
Tony chuckles and dumps half of what is left on his plate onto the other mans before finishing his and taking out his plate.  
Gunny watches him go and as soon as he is out of sight he quickly devours his food with a groan as he starts to feel the feeling of being full of which he hasn't felt in a long time.

Tony stops in the doorway of his kitchen as he watches the way Jethro quickly finishes the meal and shakes his head as he re-enters the kitchen only to make a lot of noise as he returns "Yo Jethro, you want a cuppa coffee before bed?"  
He glances up as he puts his finished plate on the table "Yeah...I'd like one"  
He smiles as he steps forward, noticing how the other man tenses, as he takes his plate "How do you like it?"  
He gives him a small smile "Strong, black with no sugar"  
Tony nods and heads into the kitchen and returns with two coffees. He places his on the table while passing Jethros his and quickly tidies up the place before taking a seat.  
Gunny just sits and watches him but tenses slightly as Tony sits beside him. He frowns as he makes no move towards him and seems happy just to sit there and watch the film. He glances at the TV and decides that it's safe to pay attention to the film and does so while drinking the coffee.

He hides his smirk as he notes how the other mans eyes keep on shutting as he fights off sleep. He watches as Jethro finishes his cup and places it on the table as he tries once more to watch the ending but ends up shutting his eyes and leans slightly towards him. He keeps still and lets out a small smile as Jethro snuggles up to his side. He carefully places his finished cup on the table while moving around to make it more comfortable for the tired man to sleep.  
Gunny lets out a sigh as the slight discomfort in his neck disappears as he snuggles closer to the warmth of his pillow and smiles as he drifts deeper into the darkness of sleep.  
Tony looks down at him and sighs as he gently strokes the silver strands "Hey Jethro...you have had a hard time of late and...and I hope you accept my help to realise that you deserve so much more" he grabs the remote and stops the DVD and hits the power button, plunging the room into darkness as he settles down to join him into the deep slumber. A smile crosses his face as he leans down and kisses the top of the head resting on his chest "Night Jethro... pleasant dreams" with that he follows him into the darkness of sleep.


	25. Sleep

Gunny tries to get some sleep

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He frowns as his pillow moves and he sighs as he stretches out only to yelp as he suddenly ends up on the floor.  
Tony starts awake at the sound and looks around for the source of the noise. He looks down and a small smile crosses his face as he gets up to offer a hand to the other man.  
Gunny gives him an embarrassed smile and accepts the help with a small "Thanks"  
He shakes it off and stretches before stating "Think it's time for bed..."  
He nods as he lowers his gaze (Shit Gunny...you actually fell asleep on him!) and follows Tony to the hallway between their bedrooms.  
Tony turns and gives him a smile "Night"  
He looks up and a small answering smile crosses his face "Night"

Gunny sighs as he tries to get comfortable...he tries his left...and then his right...then his back...then his front and then sighs once more before sitting up crossed legged.  
He looks through the open bedroom door to look at the door leading to Tonys room "Surely you can sleep on your own Gunny?" he stares at his hands and shakes his head "No...you can't" with that he gets up and takes his blanket with him.  
He stands on the other-side of the shut door as he tries to gather up his courage to enter. He takes a deep breath and quietly knocks on the door before opening it.  
Tony smirks as he hears the soft knock and cracks an eye open to watch a nervous Jethro watching him. He spots the way that his body language screams that at any noise he'll scarper, so he keeps quiet and pretends to be asleep.  
Gunny quietly walks up to the bed and nervously moves from foot to foot while chewing his bottom lip as he thinks about what to do (Thank God he's asleep...what would you have said to him?) he rolls his eyes at himself (Yeah...I don't think 'Can I sleep with you because I'm a wuss' will cut it).  
He watches as he spots the man fighting some internal battle with himself. He decides to help by stretching out and lifting up an arm, and in the process he gives him some room to get in.  
He starts at the movement and a small smile crosses his face. He quickly glances at the sleeping figure as he slowly lifts the duvet and sinks in beside him.  
A smirk crosses Tonys face and he makes sure to hide it as he feels the way Jethro is tense beside him. He shifts his hand under his head and waits for him to make the first move.  
Gunny watches the movement and slightly shuffles closer. He pauses as he realises the other man is naked (Shit Gunny...it didn't even cross your mind!). He feels the warmth of his body heat and lets out a small sigh before gently curling up to his side as he hesitantly places his head on the slightly furred chest.  
Tony waits until he feels the body relax before slowly wrapping his arm around him.

He tenses and waits for either being shouted at or suddenly forced upon...but nothing happens. He warily looks up, only to tense and flinch as he spots green eyes staring back at him  
"Hey"  
A nervous smile crosses his face and he goes to pull away but stops as the arm tightens "Hey"  
Tony smiles and releases his grip, once he is sure he ain't going to run, before lifting his hand to gently stroke the soft silver strands "You can sleep here...with me if you want"  
He goes slightly pink "I ain't scared"  
Tony chuckles "Never said you was...it's just nice to share a bed with someone"  
Gunny nods and hesidently places his head back down onto Tonys chest before asking "Just...just to sleep?"  
He nods as he continues to softly stroke the other mans hair "Yeah..." he pauses as he suddenly thinks of something "...er...I can get dressed if it makes you uncomfortable"  
A small smile crosses his face "You'd do that?"  
"Yeah...I would"  
He thinks it over and shakes his head "It's ok...I'm use to naked men, although this is a first"  
He cocks his head to one side "A first...?"  
Gunny sighs as the repetitive caress tugs him into a doze "I've...only ever had sex with men...never-" a yawn escapes from him and he snuggles closer "-just slept with one before" and with that he sinks into sleep.  
Tony just watches with a sad smile on his face as he feels the body become dead weight along with the sound of his breathing shallowing out. He waits a bit longer, to make sure he is asleep, before leaning down to kiss the top of his head "Oh Jethro...why do you pull at my heart so?". He sighs as there's no answer and makes himself comfortable, while tugging the sleeping man close as he joins him in the darkness of sleep.

He wakes up about an hour later with a frown as he hears an odd noise. He lifts his free hand and rubs his eyes as he glances around in the darkness trying to figure out where the sound is coming from, just as he is about to drift back off his eyes snap open as he looks down and realises with a start that the noise is that of Jethro crying.  
Tony sighs as he strokes the soft hair "Shh Jethro...it's ok" he waits for an answer and frowns as he doesn't recieve one. As he takes another look a sad smile crosses his face as he notes that the other man is still deeply asleep. He sighs as he tugs him closer and shakes his head "Oh Jethro...what has life dealt you?" he leans down to kiss the top of the silver hair before holding him as close as he can while allowing himself to drift off once more


	26. Morning Wake-Up

Gunny decides to show his appreaciation

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He nuzzles closer to the warmth and then pauses as something pokes his thigh. He slowly opens his eyes and a soft smile crosses his face as he spots that Tony is still asleep. As he moves to pull away, the hand around him tightens and drags him closer while gently caressing his back  
"Shh...Jethro"  
Gunny chuckles and goes to put his head back down but pauses at the fact that Tonys chest is wet. He cocks his head to one side and then lifts a hand to wipe his face, startled to find that he has been crying (Shit Gunny!...You spent all night crying!...Now what will he think of you?) but as that thought crosses his mind Tony, still asleep, leans down and kisses the top of his head before laying down once more.  
A deep blush covers his cheeks and he is so happy that the other man is still asleep, so he can't see him, however as he goes to join him he stops as he now spots what was poking him...Tonys erection. He stares at it in wonder and glances at the sleeping face before reaching out a finger to gently stroke from base to tip.  
The body jerks and the hips lift in an attempt to thrust.  
A smile crossed his face (This is something I know) and with that he manages to get out of the hold as he positions himself inbetween Tonys legs. He glances up once more before tracing the same movements only this time with his tongue. At the groan he makes sure that he is still asleep and smirks to himself (Tony has no idea how pleasurable I can be) as he deep-throats him in one go.

Tony groans as Shelia, the one and only Miss Universe, goes down on him and he smiles as he feels her throat relax enough for him to be able to thrust all the way in. He lets out a happy sigh as he starts to rock his hips to push more of his hard cock down the wet warmth of her mouth. As his hand touches the long blonde hair he frowns as he notes that he can only feel short soft strands. He watches in amazement as Shelia transforms into Jethro and he lets out a deeper groan at the sight as his arousal spikes even higher. A smile crosses his face as he pets the hair but he pauses as he watches tears flowing down his cheeks.

His eyes snap open as dream blurs with reality and he looks down to spot Jethro between his legs "J-Jethro?"  
Gunny looks up and smiles around the cock in his mouth as he continues to try and push him over the edge.  
Tony shakes his head and sits up to push him off "No Jethro...No"  
He frowns and wipes his mouth as he croaks "You didn't like?"  
He chuckles at the question and raises an eyebrow as he points to his erection "Oh...I liked"  
Gunny sighs as he lifts a hand to rub his face "Then why stop me?"  
He sighs and moves into a more comfortable position "Jethro...you weren't enjoying it"  
He just stares at him in confusion and then his eyes widen in shock and understanding "Oh...well if you want me to get hard, I can do"  
Tony shakes his head "No Jethro...you shouldn't have to make yourself become aroused" he reaches up a hand and places it on the other mans face, ignoring the slight flinch before continuing "You should be as excited as I was"  
Gunny wraps his arms around his knees, hugging himself, as he thinks things through "So...you'd rather have a...a Relationship other than...than just sex?"  
Tony nods as he gets up "Yeah...I may pretend to be the skirt chasing Frat boy...but too be honest I'd rather get to know someone before hand"  
He nods "So...can we have a...a Relationship?" at the shake of Tonys head he flinches and frowns "Why not?"  
He sighs "Jethro...I can tell that you're not attracted to me and...and I think it'll take a while before you can become that close to someone...but we can start as friends and see what happens?"  
He frowns at the bed and then looks up with wary eyes "Friends?" at the nod he hesitantly asks "Can...can I still sleep with you...only to sleep?"  
He chuckles and softly strokes the silver hair, smiling as he doesn't flinch this time "Sure Jethro...I haven't slept this good for ages"  
He answers with a sad chuckle of his own "Me neither...not since the night after we first met"  
Tony sighs and before thinking, he leans down and kisses the top of his head "We'll catch the Bastards, then we can start fixing you up...but before that I need a quick shower and breakfast"  
Gunny chuckles and watches him exit the room. He sighs to himself as he digs the photo out of his pocket to smile at "Hey...I-I think my luck is changing" he gives it a quick kiss before placing it on the bedside table and heads off to make coffee for himself and Tony


	27. Coffee And Thinking Things Through

Gunny makes coffee as he thinks about thing

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"Right...Tony likes his coffee to taste not like coffee" he cringes as he adds the hazelnut creamer with three sugar and shudders as he stirs it, hearing the sugar scraping against the sides and bottom.  
Tony chuckles as he hears Jethro talking to himself in the Kitchen and takes a seat on the couch while waiting for the other man to join him.  
Gunny pauses as his stomach growls and eyes the biscuits (Well...I'm sure he wouldn't mind...as long as I bring him some) he nods and grabs two handfuls along with the two coffee's before entering the living room.  
He smiles as he takes his coffee with a small "Thanks". As he goes to take a sip he pauses as Jethro holds out a handful of biscuits. He goes to refuse but then stops as he thinks back to the times he has seen him eat and lets out a small sigh before nodding and accepting them.  
He smiles and only after Tony takes a sip he does too and lets out a groan of delight at the taste. He lowers his coffee as he watches the biscuits, waiting until Tony has one.  
Tony sighs as he notes the way Jethro is hungrily watching the biscuits and shakes his head "Jethro...you don't have to wait till I eat before you can...if you're hungry just get something"  
Gunny sighs as he places his coffee on the table before hugging his knees and placing his head on his arms "How will I pay you back for it all?...You don't want sex and a blow job is out...what do you want then?"  
He smiles as he pats his leg "Jethro...we are friends and as long as we are under this roof you are to eat when and what you like without paying me for it"  
Gunny frowns as he thinks it through "So...you are like Sugar?"  
"Sugar?"  
He nods "Yeah the one I was...er...getting the shirt for"  
He chuckles as he stops to take a sip from his coffee "You mean the shirt you nicked"  
He rolls his eyes "Anyway...we shared a bed without anything sexual...we also shared a bath"  
Tony nods as he hides the slight jealousy he feels at that statement "So then...I am like Sugar"  
He lets out a sigh of relief "I think I...I'm starting to understand things now" he jumps as Tonys mobile goes off  
"Sorry I have to answer this...but it's good that you are understanding the differences" and with that he strokes the silver strands before standing and taking his call.

Gunny watches him stand and walk away as he answers his phone. He sighs as he picks up a biscuit and after glancing at Tony, to make sure he isn't watching, he starts munching as he tries to figure out all the things in his head  
(So...Tony is like Sugar, as he doesn't expect anything from me...however he doesn't understand me like Sugar does, also he is attracted to me...unlike Sugar)  
He lets out a sad sigh  
(I wonder how Sugars doing with Dad?...I never got a chance to call and check)  
He turns to look at Tony  
(Can you tell him about your Dad and Sugar?)  
He shys away from the thought and shakes his head as he looks at the floor  
(He might get rid of you if he knows that Jack is still alive and well...and...and do you want to leave?)  
He jerks back in shock as he realise that...that he doesn't, he likes it here...with Tony. A frown crosses his face as he is now more confused then when he started. As he reaches for another biscuit he realises with a start that he has eaten the lot "Shit"

Gunny jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and literally falls off the sofa.  
Tony looks on in shock and then shakes himself as he quickly moves to help him up "Jethro!?...You ok?"  
He nods as he accepts Tonys hand "Yeah I...er" to his utter horror he feels himself blush and steps away from him.  
He frowns at the movement "You sure?"  
Gunny lowers his gaze "Yeah, I was just trying to figure things out but...but I just ended up even more confused"  
Tony chuckles as he takes a seat "It'll all make sense soon...just don't over-think things"  
He nods and nervously moves from one foot to the other "So...who was on the phone?"  
He glances up and pats the seat beside him as he finishes his now lukewarm coffee. Once Jethro has sat down he turns to face him "That was my Captain, informing be that Fornell has brought him up to speed on the Case and that I'll be helping out the FBI by watchin-"  
He interrupts with a growl and stands "I DON'T need a babysitter! I CAN take care of myself!"  
Tony just looks at him before making himself comfortable and waits...  
He watches him and then feels like a jerk as he re-takes his seat "Sorry...I shouldn't have shouted at you" and with that he lifts a hand to slap the back of his head.  
He watches the movement and then sighs before continuing "Now...if you let me finish-" he glances at him with a raised brow, smirking at the blush that crosses his features "-my Captain would refer to it as 'babysitting'...but I refer to it as getting paid to hang with a friend, while keeping them Safe, along with the added bonus of sending my so called Dad down for all the crimes he has been able to get away with for so long"  
Gunny smiles as he picks at his jeans "Yeah...I prefer your one better"  
He chuckles and switches on the TV "Wanna watch another movie?"  
He glances at him and gives him a small smile as he hesitantly shuffles closer.  
Tony notes the move and lifts an arm to tug him snug against his side as they both settle down and relax while watching a film.  
They go into a comfortable silence as they each disappear into their own thoughts while pretending to watch the film.


	28. Freebies

Tony is dragged off shopping while Gunny gives Sachs and Woods their freebies

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He burrows closer into the warmth as he hears chatter and frowns slightly but as fingers caress his hair he lets out a sigh of delight as he lets himself doze a bit longer as he listens to the conversation  
"Abs! I can't go shopping with you"  
"Why not?"  
He feels more than hears the sigh  
"Abby...I'm protecting Jethro from Senior...I can't just run off and leave him!"  
A frown crosses his brow as he tries to follow the conversation  
"Who else can I go with?"  
"Kate?...Ziva?"  
"No! I want to go with you!...You Promised!"  
As silence greets that statement he forces himself to wake up and lifts a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He sighs as he realises that he was once more crying in his sleep and glances up to spot green eyes watching him  
"Hey...you ok?"  
He nods as he moves to sit up and stretch himself with a big yawn. He pauses as he notes the TV is off and frowns "Film finished?"  
Tony chuckles and pats his back "Yeah...I turned it off when ya fell asleep"  
He feels himself blush "Er...Sorry about that"  
He shrugs and pats his knee "No probs"  
Gunny nods and then turns as he hears movement only to spot Woods and Sachs entering the Flat. An idea suddenly comes to him and he turns to Tony with a coy smile "You can leave me here with these two...while you go shopping with Abs"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he doesn't like the way Jethro avoids his gaze "You sure?"  
He hesitates slightly before nodding "Yeah...I'm sure I'll be fine as they are Federal Agents" he glances at Sachs and gives him his most realistic smile "We'll have fun...proberly watch movies all day or something"  
He doesn't want to leave him as he feels that he is missing a big part of the conversation but before he can voice his worry, Abby leaps up from her seat and drags him to the door  
"Come on Tony! I got four shops to go too!...I mean how hard is it to get a black wedding dress?"  
He rolls his eyes but glances back "You sure that you are ok with this?"  
Gunny looks at him and nods before avoiding his eyes "I'll be fine Tony"  
He sighs as he has no choice and waves goodbye before being dragged out of his own Flat.

He watches the door for a bit longer and sighs before putting on a flirty smile as he slips back into his normal self (Now this I understand!) while turning back to the other two men "So...who's first?"  
Sachs turns to Woods "I'm the Senior Agent...so I'll have my turn first while you look out for Junior"  
Woods sighs and nods as he adjusts himself before moving to sit by the window.  
Gunny watches the goings on and stands while stretching his body in a seductive way, smirking as both sets of eyes darken, before swaying his hips as he walks into the room which was his and looks over his shoulder "You coming?"  
Sachs groans and quickly moves "I will be"  
Gunny smirks as he leans back on the bed "How do you want me?"  
Darken brown eyes stare at him "Same as before...on your hands and knees and then folded in half"  
He hides his cringe as his muscles tighten at the memory of before, but nods as he strips out of his clothes. Just as he goes to get into position he stops "Wait...have you got the stuff?"  
Sachs nods and pulls out a condom along with a small tube of lube "Yeah, knew one way or the other I'll get my freebie today"  
He gives him a coy smile and he looks at him through his lashes "Bet you're always prepared"  
He nods and licks his lips as he reaches out to caress the naked skin "I would prefer a total repeat...however I think it'll be hard to explain to Junior why you'll be covered in cum"  
He hides his grimace and as he hears a cap being opened he suddenly tenses "Shit!"  
Sachs pauses and frowns "What?"  
He nervously chews his bottom lip "I...I haven't had a chance to stretch myself"  
He lets out a groan as he strokes his rear "You mean...I get to stretch you fully?" at the mans nod he licks his lips as his arousal spikes.  
Gunny forces his body to relax as he feels a slick finger probing him while rubbing slowly across his entrance. After a few minutes the finger slips in and he breathes through the slight burn only to yelp as a second is added. His muscles clamp down and he takes a deep breath as he forces them to relax.  
He can't believe how tight the other man is as he continues to move his fingers with using his other hand to release his hard cock from the confines of his trousers "Cor Gunny...you are so tight!"  
He winces as a third is added, as he hasn't fully adjusted to the two, and glances behind him to watch Sachs stroking himself (This is going to hurt...and after this it's Woods turn) he lets out a small sigh and grunts as he feels the other mans pinky enter him. He widens his legs slightly to relieve some of the pressure only to still as he feels the rest of the hand enter him.  
He groans as he watches his hand sink in and pushes deeper.  
Gunny winces and lets out a grunt as pain shoots up his spine "O-Ok!...Enough!...Fuck me NOW!"  
He starts and rips his hand out as he mounts him.  
He moves quickly into the other position he wants and turns to look away as he is fucked.  
Sachs groans at how lose he is now compared to when he started, and the thought of it being him who made him this loose rushes him to his climax.  
Gunny grunts as Sachs stiffens and then suddenly collapse on him. He keeps still as he waits for him to move.  
Once his heart-rate calms he gets off him while removing the condom "You...you're a great...great fuck"  
He gently un-curls himself and gives him a realistic smile "Yeah?"  
He nods and suddenly moves and captures his lips in a possessive kiss "Of only I could keep you...but with being a Federal Agent...it's too complicated"  
Gunny nods and turns to the door "You gonna send Woods in?"  
Sachs sighs as he wraps the condom in a ball of tissues and pockets the evidence "Yeah" he turns back and chuckles as he slaps him on the shoulder "Round two for you"  
He watches him leave and then cautiously stands, while ignoring the pain that flares just as Woods enters and pounces.

He grunts as his raw backside connects with the bed as Woods attacks his mouth  
"I returned to find you Gunny...but got told you moved on"  
Gunny frowns and then his eyes widen in shock "Oh...well...you have to keep moving around as it's...it's not safe to stay in one place too long"  
He nods as moves inbetween the spread legs and possessively caresses every bit of skin he can see.  
He watches and then gives him a coy smile "How do you want me?"  
Woods pauses and then nods "Like this...but don't fight me this time"  
He suddenly becomes nervous "Er...face-to-face?"  
He nods and then narrows his eyes "They aren't breaking your rules, so...?"  
After a while he nods and lets out a startled yelp as two fingers thrust inside him at the same time Woods lean down to take possession of his mouth. He closes his eyes and goes limp while kissing him back.  
He groans as the powerful body Submits and quickly releases his cock, he has been hard ever since Gunny offered himself and after hearing Agent Sachs having his go...he was worried he'll cum before having his turn. He pulls back and smirks as he rolls on the condom and thrusts in up to the hilt.  
Gunny lets out a pained grunt as his body complains but hides it with a coy smile "You going to move?"  
Woods groans and frantically nods as he suddenly picks up speed to start slamming into him.  
He closes his eyes as he goes to his happy place as his body his used for pleasure. He waits until a few more harsh thrusts before suddenly tightening all his muscles and clamping down hard on the cock inside him, forcing the man to climax.  
His eyes widen as he stiffens and shots into the condom while collapsing onto the the man beneath him.  
Gunny grunts at the move and reaches out to pat his back "Come on...move as I have to clean up before Tony comes back"  
He nods as he stands and removes the condom to wraps it in tissues as he gets dressed "Yeah...Thanks for this" he leans forward and kisses his cheek before leaving the room.

Gunny watches him go before sighing and carefully standing, he checks the bed and sighs in relief as there is no evidence of what has happened "Thank fuck for that" he glances at the door and then slowly heads to the bathroom to wash away the smell of sex off himself as he decides to have a long relaxing bath.


	29. Confusion

Gunny doesn't understand while Tony gives in

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes slowly and frowns as something rubs across his chest in a soothing manner. He slowly opens his eyes to spot Tony cleaning his chest with a soapy cloth "Tony...?"  
He jumps at being caught and then a small smile crosses his face "Hey Jethro...you fell asleep in the bath"  
Gunny yawns and stretches only to flinch as his still tender backside connects with the bottom of the bath.  
Tony frowns at the move "You ok?"  
He nods as he avoid eye contact (Why do you feel so guilty? And why do you feel that you've betrayed him?) "I'm fine...Sorry about falling asleep"  
He shrugs but cocks his head as he notices him avoiding his gaze "It's ok, you've only been in for half an hour...is there anything you want to tell me?"  
He goes pink and shakes his head "No...there's nothing". He flinches as Tony sighs and starts rubbing the cloth slowly across his back (Is this a friend thing?...Sugar cleaned my back so...?)  
Tony continues cleaning the other man as he tries to figure out what he isn't telling him.

He must have dozed off once more as he is gently shaken  
"Jethro?...Come on, time to get out"  
He blinks himself awake and with a yawn stumbles out of the bath.  
Tony shakes his head as he gently rubs him dry with a fluffy towel. He cringes as he feels and spots the bones of his ribs along with his spine "You sure you're ok?"  
Gunny nods and leans heavily against him as he drifts off once more.  
He frowns in worry as he wraps his arms around him to stop him from falling "What aren't you telling me?...You're shattered? And yet according to Sachs and Woods all you did watch watch TV then had a bath?...What really happened?"  
He feels tears forming in his eyes and he suddenly wraps his arms around him as the feeling of betrayal sinks deep into his chest. He hides his face in the crook of Tonys neck as tears fall down his cheeks and he lets out a choked sob as it escapes from him.  
Tony holds him close and tightens his grip as they slowly sink onto the cold tiles of the floor "Please Jethro...tell me what happened!"  
He shakes his head and burrows close "C-Can't...I...I Promised!"  
He sighs and kisses the top of his head "Ok...ok I won't force you to"  
Gunny looks up and blinks away the tears as he suddenly rears up and desperately kisses him.

Tony stills at the onslaught and lets out a muffled moan as he returns the kiss while letting out all the feelings he has for the other man pour through it.  
He rips open the shirt as he runs his hands all over the expanse of skin, finding all his sweet spots and lingers at each one before moving to the next.  
He arches into the touch and pulls him closer as he licks across his bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
Gunny opens his mouth and frowns as a warm feeling spreads across his middle and sinks lower (That's new...?). He reaches for Tonys belt with one hand as he distracts him with the other.  
Tony groans deep in his chest as his lust spikes, he reaches up and cards his fingers through the silver hair as he turns is head to deepen the kiss.  
He returns the groan with one of his own and curves into the petting before deepening his frown as he feels himself becoming hard (This isn't...isn't right...is it?). He inwardly shakes himself and smirks as he finally releases Tonys cock from the confines of his jeans.  
He gasps as rough fingers come into contact with his hard cock, he tries to push him away but his willpower has deserted him and he pulls him closer.  
He groans and lifts himself up, while keeping the kiss going, before sinking on onto him.  
Tonys eyes snap open and he pulls away from the kiss as he holds him in place while resting his head on his shoulder as he tries to get his heart-rate back down to normal "Jeth...Jethro we...we can't"  
Gunny feels the tears flowing down his face "Please...I...I need this...Please!?"  
He looks up into the watery eyes and knows he should refuse...but he can't and nods "Ok"  
He nods and hesitantly leans forward to kiss him but frowns as Tony lets him lead. He tries to give him the control but keeps getting it returned.  
Tony pulls back and places a hand on his chest, stopping him from following "This is your show...you lead"  
He bites his bottom lip and nods as he slowly begins to rock on him "I...I've never lead before"  
He chuckles and strokes his face as he lets out a groan "That's ok Jethro..I trust you" and with that he starts to slowly thrust up on every rock.  
Gunnys eyes widen as he realises that he's enjoying this...he is really enjoying this and leans forward to take possession of Tonys lips, groaning as he is allowed entrance. He hesitantly deepens the kiss as he rocks his hips slightly faster.  
He wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer as he tugs off his jeans to give him more room and spreads his legs.  
Gunny groans as the movement pushes him deeper within him. He strokes across his back as he rocks harder "I...I don't under...understand?"  
Tony answers with a groan as he increases his pace to match the other mans while trying to get his brain to work "What...what don't you...you understand?"  
He whines as he is close is to his climax and rocks harder and faster only to suddenly stiffen as Tony nudges something deep inside him which pushes him clean over the cliff.  
His eyes widen as the muscle clamp down hard on him and with the feeling of wet heat splashing hard all over his chest he stiffens and joins him clean over.

Gunny pants as he lays there crumpled against Tonys chest.  
He sighs and shakes his head "We...we shouldn't have...have done that"  
He flinches and frowns as a sharp pain shoots through his chest at the statement "I...You..."  
Tony cocks his head to one side as he feels the body tense "Hey...I have no regrets and...and I've wanted to have sex with you since...since I first met you"  
He frowns as he picks at Tonys shirt "Yeah?...Then why shouldn't we have done that?"  
Tony wraps his arms around him, tugging him closer, as he kisses the top of his head "You aren't ready for this Jethro...I shouldn't have given in"  
He blinks away the tears that threaten to fall as he tries to pull away "I...I don't understand?"  
He sighs as he rubs his back in a soothing gesture "What don't you understand?"  
He looks into the green eyes and gives him a wary smile "I...I don't understand why...why I felt something with you" he looks away "It didn't feel the same as...as it normally does" he lifts a hand to wipe his face and he looks at him in confusion "Why...why does it feel different Tony?...What is it about you that..that makes it different?"


	30. Different

Tony tries to explain about how their Relationship has changed

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony just stares at him and then cocks his head to one side "What do mean by 'different'?"  
Gunny frowns and gestures to the drying cum across their chests "This! I've never climaxed with a man before...unless they specifically ask for it...but never without thinking of happier times"  
He sighs and reaches up to stroke his face, frowning at the flinch his actions cause as he tenderly strokes him.  
He stiffens under the touch but slowly relaxes as he leans onto Tonys chest "What's...what's wrong with me?"  
Tony shakes his head as he soothingly rubs across his back "Nothing wrong with you Jethro...nothing"  
He looks up with wet eyes "You're...y-you're sure?"  
Tony gives him a sad smile and nods as he wipes the tears away "You're fine and...and if you want...we could figure out this together?"  
Gunny nods as he closes his eyes "I'd like that...I'd like that alot"  
He chuckles and pats his back "Come on, lets get cleaned and have some dinner"  
He shakes his head "I'm fine"  
Tony rolls his eyes and states "Jethro...you are to eat and not be so boney!"  
Gunny looks up and sighs as he gets off him "I like my figure...people don't like paying for someone who looks hench"  
He stills at the statement and growls as a feeling of possession shoots through him. At the wide eyed look of fear his action receives he shakes himself and tugs him into a hug "If..if we start this...you can't return to the streets"  
Gunny pulls away from him and picks up the towel to hide his nakedness as he suddenly feels uncomfortable (Seriously...what is wrong with you?). He looks into the green eyes as he warily asks "Start what?"  
Tony shrugs "Whatever this has become between us"  
He bites his bottom lip "Are we...we no longer friends?"  
He jerks back in shock "No Jethro...we are friends"  
He shakes his head "How? Sugar is my friend and I don't want sex with her!...But I do with...with you"  
He sighs as he steps forward, ignoring the flinch, as he tugs him into a tight hug while gently stroking his hair "We're still friends Jethro, however it looks like we've taken a step into having a Relationship"  
He frowns as he returns the hug "I...I thought you said I wasn't ready?"  
He nods "I did and you still aren't...however after what just happened and the way it felt different for you tells me that subconsciously you need this"  
Gunny thinks it over and trusts Tonys decision "Ok...we are friends, however we are becoming more?"  
He chuckles and nods as he releases him to strip out of his soiled clothes. Once finished he tugs him into the shower as he cleans him once more.

He sits there watching Tony finish cooking the lasagna as he tries to figure out the way that they are still friends...but more (It can't be like Shannon?...Can it?). He thinks it over and shakes his head (No...it can't be as, Tony...he's a bloke) he glances over to him and watches as he bends down to check the oven.  
Tony smirks as he catches Jethro checking out his rear in the reflection of the oven door "See anything you like?"  
Gunnys eyes widen and he flushes pink as he realises Tony had caught him staring at his arse for longer than really necessary (Shit Gunny!...Why didn't you look away?). He lowers his gaze to the table "Sorry, I...er...didn't mean to stare"  
He just chuckles as he gets the dish out of the oven and splits it evenly onto two plates "It's ok Jethro...I was just kidding, if you want to look...then look"  
He looks up through his lashes at him "Yeah...?"  
He places the plates on the table before taking his seat "Yeah...I check yours out so why not you check mine" and with he gets stuck in.  
Gunny watches him for a while and then chuckles as he starts his. He groans as the flavours burst across his tongue and quickly eats it all.  
Tony watches him eat and shakes his head as he finishes his in a more relaxed way.

Once finished he sits there waiting for Tony while trying not to eye his food.  
Tony notes the move and decides to give him the rest by leaning back as he pats his stomach "I'm full" he looks at him with a smile "You want to finish?"  
He feels himself go pink as he nods "Yeah...I would like more"  
Tony nods and places his plate ontop of Jethros "Here you go...fancy a cuppa?"  
Gunny nods as he gets stuck into Tonys leftovers "Yes please"  
He gets up to make them both a cuppa before bed, sighing at the way the other man practically licks the plate clean to get every last bit of food and shakes his head as he whispers "I won't let you go back to that way of life ever again...even if it means I've got to keep my hands off" with that he gets the coffee started.


	31. Trying To Figure It Out

Gunny tries to figure out why Tony avoids sex from him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

It's been a week since he has had sex...a week where Tony has avoided nearly all contact with him...a week where no matter what he tries, Tony will not allow anything sexual.  
Gunny frowns as he sits on the floor while trying to figure out if he has done something wrong (It has to be something?...He says there's nothing wrong with me so...why won't he allow me to give him pleasure?). He glances at the door and then back to the bedroom, where he left Tony asleep (I haven't gone this long without sex in years!) he suddenly smiles as he gets an idea (What if...if I get him something?) with that he gets up and heads to the bathroom.  
He stares at his reflection and trails fingers down his chest, smiling as all he feels is skin and no bones "You look better Gunny" he turns as he hears movement but relaxes as it's just Tony turning over and sighs as he balances a foot on the sink to do his morning ritual of stretching himself (There's no way in hell I'm going to allow anyone's fingers up there again!) a shudder runs through his body at the memory of Sachs stretching him and he decides to stretch with four just to be safe.  
Once finished he puts on a pair of jeans and a white buttoned shirt, leaving the top three undone, before kissing Tony on the forehead and putting on his shoes as he leaves the Apartment.

Tony wakes up with a frown as a shiver runs through him and he reaches out to tug Jethro closer but his eyes shoot up as he realises he isn't there "Jethro?" he waits for a reply before cursing and quickly getting dressed as he goes out to look for him.  
He pauses as he hears a deep moan from further up the corridoor and heads off to investigate.

Gunny stands with a smirk as he wipes his mouth "Happy?"  
The 'John' smiles and hands over a tenner "You're good"  
He gives him a shy smile and accepts the money as he leans forward to peck the other mans cheek "You're Welcome...if you ever want a repeat...come find me"  
The man nods and drags him in for a kiss before nodding and heading off.  
Gunny watches him go and then quickly counts his money (That shirt was fifty...and if I wanted to get him something else aswell, I'd better find another). He looks around and smirks as he spots someone watching. He smiles as he casually walks over "You wanna have a go?"  
He man licks his lips as he looks him up and down "What do I get for a twenty?"  
He cocks his head to one side "Twenty...you get to touch but no fuck, however I'll get you off and it'll blow your mind"  
He thinks it over and nods "Ok"  
Gunny smirks and initiates a kiss to which encourages the other man to kiss him back. He gives over control but pulls back as the man crowds him against the wall "Ah-ha, none of that"  
The man growls but nods as he undoes his belt "You gonna bring me off?"  
He smiles as he lowers himself down to his knees and holds the other mans hips as he slowly licks from base to tip "Yeah...I'll get you off, but you'll enjoy it more this way". He teases him and brings him to the brink before pulling away and starting the process again.  
'John' groans and starts to thrust into the wet heat. He whines as he is once more brought back from the brink and quickly grabs the twenty from his breast pocket and hands it over "Ok!...Ok now!"  
Gunny smirks and takes the money before using all his techniques to get him off while giving him the utmost pleasure.  
He grunts and moans, deep within his chest, as he climaxes deep down the mans throat before collapsing against the wall "Wow"  
He pulls back and smiles up at him as he stands and tucks the man away while doing up his trousers "Yeah...I get that a lot"  
He chuckles and tugs him close for a deep kiss "Will I see you again?"  
He shrugs "Maybe"  
The man nods and walks away.

Tony waits until the man disappears before stalking up behind Jethro and pinning him against the wall.  
He yelps and struggles against the hold but stills at the low growl  
"What the FUCK are you doing Jethro!?"  
He feels himself go crimson "I...I wanted to get you something"  
He releases his hold and spins him around to face him "What!?"  
He pulls out the money he has made and hands it over "Look!...This is for you!"  
Tony shakes his head and takes a step back "I told you...if we start anything, you'll have to get off the Streets"  
Gunny frowns in confusion "But...but I am off the Streets...I met these customers in the Apartment complex...I didn't get anyone from the Streets!"  
He just stares at him and shakes his head "No Jethro...I meant stop with the selling yourself for sex, you deserve better"  
He stares at the money in his hands "But...but how else will I get money and...and sex?"  
Tony sighs and pulls him into a tight hug "When everything has settled...I'll help you find a job that you're good at...as for the sex...well...you'll get that from me"  
He shakes his head and pulls away "Tony! You haven't touched me at all and you won't let me touch you! You avoid me! And every-time I try to give you pleasure...you stop me"  
He shakes his head "You don't get it Jethro!"  
Gunny narrows his eyes and shouts "What!? What don't I get!?"  
He growls back and shouts "I FUCKING LOVE YOU! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"  
He stares back at him in shock and his eyes widen as the words sink in


	32. Love?

Gunny tries to figure things out and Tony has an idea

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He continues to stare at him and then whispers "Love?...You can't love me!?"  
Tony sighs and reaches out to touch him but frowns as he jerks out of reach "Jethro...I do"  
He shakes his head as tears flow down his cheeks "Y-You can't! I'm...I'm unlovable! Tony...you can't!"  
He frowns and steps closer only to stop as the other man moves further away from him "I love you Jethro...I think I have done since the first time I saw you"  
He shakes his head as he starts to pace "You can't! You don't understand!"  
He watches and sighs before quickly reaching out to grab him to crush him against his chest. He holds him there until he stops thrashing and asks "Why?...Why can't I?"  
Gunny buries his head in the crook of his neck as the tears continues to fall "E-Everyone I love...dies...they die and...and leave me"  
Tony holds him close as the sobs rack the other mans frame while letting his own tears fall "Oh Jethro...what has life dealt you?" he starts to slowly walk them back to the Apartment.

Once inside he goes to put him on the sofa while going to put the kettle on but at the distressed noise he sighs and sits down beside him. He just sits there holding him close as he sobs out all the feelings he must have been hiding.  
He looks up and reaches up to kiss him, needed the contact, but jerks away in confusion as Tony avoids him.  
Tony notes the look of rejection and sighs as he strokes the other mans hair, while ignoring the flinch his actions cause, as he tries to explain "Jethro...I ain't going to kiss you until you brush your teeth..." he strokes along his face "...I only want to taste you...not some random stranger who took advantage of you"  
He thinks it over and nods but doesn't move (Shit Gunny...why have you become so clingy?...He'll change his mind if you don't let go!) as that thought crosses his mind, he forces himself to let go and wipes his face as he gets up "I...I'll get...er I'll tidy myself up"  
Tony nods and watches him go before standing and heading into the kitchen to start the coffee. He smiles as he makes the black sludge and shakes his head as he cleanses his with creamer and sugar "How can he drink that?". He pauses as he enters the living room and sighs as he looks towards the bathroom "How can I show you that you're worth more?" suddenly an idea comes to mind and he smiles as he changes course and heads into the bedroom to put the coffee's down before stripping and heading off greet Jethro.

He brushes his teeth until all he can taste is mint and decides to rinse out his mouth twice before going to the shower but pauses as Tony enters wearing nothing and carrying two cups of coffee. He frowns as his body warms up at the sight and he can help but get his fill of the sight of the other mans body.  
Tony smirks at the way Jethros eyes caress his body and he places the drinks down before turning on the taps to run a bath. He glances at his companion "Want to share?"  
Gunny licks his lips and feels himself blush "Yeah...I...I would"  
He nods and walks over, smirking as he spots the blue eyes darken, as he slowly strips him. He caress each bit of new flesh that he uncovers and watches in amusement at the confusion that crosses his face "Don't think Jethro...feel"  
He nods as he tries not to think it over as his body awakens under the touch and he end up arching into each caress "T...Tony?"  
He pauses and pulls back slightly "Yeah?"  
He hesitantly reaches up and returns the touch by lightly running his fingers through the light dusting of his chest hair and swallowing the lump that forms "Is...is this Love?...Or Lust?"  
Tony chuckles as he takes Jethros hand in his and walks him over to the bath "It's Love for me...but you just have to figure out if it's the same for you" and with that he finishes removing the other mans clothes before getting into the hot water.  
Gunny watches him sink into the water and when darken green eyes smirk at him he returns it with a shy smile of his own as he gets in with him. He ends up resting against Tonys chest and starts playing with the fingers of the hand which wraps around himself "I don't know...I don't think it's just Lust as...as I was worried about you being angry at me...but I don't think I could be l-loved"  
He tightens his grip around him "Why don't you think someone could love you?"  
He goes quiet and decides to tell him about his family "The...the last person I loved and that loved me back died...we were having a s-stupid argument and...and I told her to...to fuck off back to Stillwater...and" he blinks away the tears that form as he tightens his grip on Tonys hand "S-She took Kelly, our D-Daughter, into the truck...and...and I shouted 'Good Riddance' and...and they..."  
Tony tightens his grip and gently caresses him with his free hand "You don't have to tell me, Jethro...you can wait until you are ready"  
He wipes his face and shakes his head "No...I need to tell you" he takes a calming breath before continuing "It was...was a patch of black ice...they didn't get far...she only made it around the c-corner before...before she lost control and the truck went d-down a deep cliff...and e-ended up wrapped around a t-tree"  
He holds him tight and lets him cry out his grief "It wasn't your fault...it was an accident...a tragic accident"  
Gunny shakes his head as he wipes his face "No...it was Mine...I loved her and...and she died" he turns around to face him "So you see...you can't love me Tony...I can't have you getting hurt or...or w-worse"  
He smirks as he lifts a hand to wipe the tears away "Jethro...I love you and I can take care of myself, but...but could you love me back?"  
He looks down at his hands "I...I think I do already...but I...I'm not sure" he looks up with watery eyes "Can we...can we wait and see?"  
He nods and turns him round before pulling him back down so he is laying on his chest as he passes him his coffee "Drink up before it gets cold, as I don't know about you...but I can't drink cold coffee"  
He shrugs "It's better hot...but if you don't know where the next is from...you can cope"  
He looks down with a smile as he runs his fingers through the silver strands "You'll never have to go back to the Streets Jethro...even if you could never fully love me...you'll never have to return"  
A small smile crosses his face "Yeah?...I'd like that"  
Tony sighs "Right...we need to get out before we become pruney"  
He can't help but chuckle and reaches out for a cloth but Tony beats him to it  
"Let me...and you can return the favour"  
Gunny pauses and then nods as he watches the hands rub across his skin. His eyes flutters close as he arches up into the touch with a groan.  
He smiles and kisses the top of his head as he continues to clean him.

He feels a prodding on his side and frowns as he lets out a sigh  
"Jethro?...Jethro?"  
He slowly opens his eyes and wipes his face "Wha-?"  
Tony chuckles "You fell asleep...I didn't think I was that boring!"  
He feels himself blush "Sorry...I was too relaxed and...and I don't seem to get fully recharged during the night"  
A sad smile crosses his face, as he knows that it's the crying which leaves him tired when he finally wakes up, and he hugs him before getting up to swap positions which isn't easy with two fully grown men in one bath, and lays down on Jethros chest "It's ok...I don't mind"  
He gives him a small smile as he lathers up a cloth to return the favour "Thank-You for...for everything" he leans forward and kisses the top of Tonys head "If it wasn't for you...I would have possibly killed myself"  
He tenses at the statement and blinks away the pain the words bring to him deep within his chest "I won't let him take you...even if it meant I would have to give you up"  
Gunny frowns and tightens his hold "I...I don't want you to g-get hurt...if he comes for me...Promise me that you'll let him take me without getting yourself hurt"  
He gasps and grabs his wrist "No!...No, I won't let him take you Jethro" he pulls away to let him do his back "I will never let you go through that again"  
A small smile crosses his face as he runs the cloth over his back "You're my Guardian Angel, Tony...without you I would have been dead or worse"  
He thinks it through and smiles "Yeah...but Guardian Angels don't just leave you to deal with things on your own"  
Gunny pauses and then a bright smile crosses his face "Looks like your stuck with me then?"  
Tony chuckles as he rinses himself off and gets out to wrap a towel around himself and holds out another for the other man "Yup...and I wouldn't have it any other way"  
He gets out and hesitantly leans forward to kiss him and is shocked to find that Tony allows the touch.  
He shakes his head as he wraps an arm around his shoulders and leads him into the bedroom "Come, lets order something in and watch a DVD in bed"  
He nods and slowly wraps an arm around him "I think I'm...I'm starting to figure things out" and with that he sits down on the bed as he waits for Tony to return as he thinks about how his life seems to be finally turning around for the better.


	33. Play?

Tony allows Gunny to play but tells him that it's his turn next

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He snuggles closer to the warm body and frowns as he feels a hand stroking down his side. He shivers at the contact and arches into the caress with a sigh (Who knew I liked being touched and petted?). He slowly opens sleepy blue eyes to smile as he spots bright green ones staring back at him  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty...you awake?"  
Gunny nods as he yawns and nuzzles the damp skin. He sighs as he lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "Sorry about that...I'd stop if I knew how"  
Tony shakes his head as he runs fingers through the silver strands "It doesn't bother me Jethro... as long as you're with me and Safe" he shrugs "I couldn't care less"  
He gives him a shy smile as he hesitantly runs his fingers through Tonys chest fur, his smile widening at the shiver that runs through the other mans body. He glances up and feels himself go pink at the dark eyed look "C-Can I...I play?"  
Tony smirks and nods "As long as I can return the favour"  
He licks his lips as his body responds and nods "Ok". He sits up, crossed legged, as he glances across the expanse of muscled flesh before him.  
Tony watches in amusement at the way the intelligent eyes run along his body and decides to give him a clearer view by kicking away the duvet, so reveal himself, and widening his legs.  
Gunny glances up to catch the smirk and reaches out with his finger tips to slowly run them down one leg and up the other. He pauses at the gasp and moves to sit inbetween the spread legs. He watches with wide eyes as the cock fills out and hardens while lifting from the body even though he hasn't yet touched him there.  
Tony smirks and raises his knees to give him a better view.  
He nervously chews his bottom lip as he hesitantly strokes down the inside of his thighs and up to his backside, stilling at the low moan his actions cause and watches as the hips jerk.  
Tony glances down and gives over the control as he arches up into every touch, feeling his need grow.  
Gunny smiles and makes his touches more confident as he skims his fingers over his abs, his smile widening as he feels the muscle jump and twitch under his touch. As he leans over him to reach across his chest he pauses as he realises that he, himself, has become hard and cocks his head to one side (This...this can't be just Lust?) he shakes his head and places both hands onto Tony chest and softly strokes him (Is this the same as Woods?...He stroked me but I didn't enjoy it) he glances up and blushes as the look of need that Tony shows him (No...that was Lust but this...this is more) and with that he lowers himself ontop of the other man and kisses him from his right shoulder, across his chest, to his left hip and then repeats it on the other side.  
He moans deep within his chest and struggles to hold still. He just manages to calm himself down only to let out a shout of surprise as Jethro literally swallows him down in one.  
He groans at the taste and pulls off to smirk at the flushed skin "You...you enjoying this?"  
Tony nods as words fail him and he lets out a deep whine as a hand starts to gently tug at his balls before the wonderful mouth returns its sweet suction.  
Gunny grins and decides to finish him off by deep-throating him and moaning around the flesh while swallowing around it.  
Tony suddenly stiffens as his climax hits him and he shouts out his release as he shoots down the other mans throat.

Once Tony has finished he licks him clean and only pulls away when he hears slightly painful whimpers as the sensitive flesh complains. He sits back and smiles as he caresses the strong thighs "You...you ok?"  
He nods and smirks at him "Yeah...just let...let me catch my breath"  
Gunny nods as he continues to gently stroke his thighs "You...you want your turn?"  
He glances down, once his heart-rate calms down, and grins as an idea comes to mind "Jethro? Have you ever Topped?"  
He looks up with darken eyes and shakes his head as he whispers "No...people pay to fuck...not to get fucked"  
Tony nods as that thought had crossed his mind but then his smile widens as he holds up a bottle of lube "Want to make love to me?"  
He stills as he glances at the bottle and the down to Tonys rear and then back again "You...you would allow me to?"  
He rolls his eyes "Yes Jethro...a relationship is give and take" he pauses "That is...if you want too"  
He nods and feels himself getting harder at the thought "I...I want to make love...but all I know is how to fuck" he takes the bottle and uncaps it "How can you tell the difference?"  
Tony smiles and leans back down while widening his legs to give him more room "Simple...I trust you and I believe you trust me" he glances towards the man between his legs "I know you won't hurt me and I like the idea that you think the same"  
Gunny nods and slick up one finger but before he enters he looks up "I...I haven't done this...this before"  
He shrugs and waits until a finger is pushed inside him before replying "It's ok...it's a first for me aswell"


	34. First Time

Tony teaches Gunny something new while Gunny comes to a realisation

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

His breathing stutters as he looks up the body and he waits until the pounding in his ears stop before whispering "Y-You've never...t-this is your first!?" he glances down to where his finger is still inside him.  
Tony chuckles as he watches the shock on his face "Everyones got a first Jethro...I have fucked men before and made love to others...but I haven't yet found anyone I trust to let them return the favour"  
A deep heat of warmth spreads across his chest and along his spine "You...you really trust me?"  
He nods as he tries to get used to the finger "Yes...now can you move?"  
He feels himself blush as he suddenly realises that this wasn't comfortable for himself and nods as he gently pushes his finger deeper in.  
He grimaces at the feeling and forces his body to relax.  
Gunny groans as Tonys muscles clamp down onto him and he slowly but gently uses his free hand to stroke along the quivering thighs "You ok?"  
He takes a deep breath and nods "Yeah, it...it just feels odd"  
He shrugs "I would say it gets better...but it doesn't"  
Tony frowns and looks down "You mean...you mean that you have never enjoyed it?"  
He stills as he thinks back over all his encounters and shakes his head as he turns crimson "I...I enjoyed it with...with you but...but then something happened"  
He smirks at the words and cocks his head to one side "What do you mean 'something happened'?"  
Gunny avoids his eyes as a soft smile appears on his face "You...we were fucking and...and you nudged something deep inside me...it set off fireworks"  
Tony looks at him in shock "You mean?...No-ones ever?...Oh"  
He shakes his head "It's always about them getting off...I only ever climax if they want me too...well except that time with you"  
He chuckles but stills as a second finger makes it way into him "Can you...can you curve your fingers slightly, I want to...to show you something"  
He frowns but nods and removes his fingers to add more lube before pushing them in and curving them. His frown deepens as nothing happens and he moves his fingers around only to pause as he touches something which makes Tony gasp and push back onto his fingers "What...what was that!?"  
He gets his heart-rate down and smiles "It's...it's your prostate...go on...do it again"  
He looks into to the darken eyes and nods as he brushes his fingers against it and continues to do so as he stretches him further.

After about the eighth or ninth time Jethro nudges that spot, with three fingers, he quickly reaches down to grab his cock to stop himself from cumming "Stop! Please...or I'll cum on that alone!"  
Gunny chuckles as he slowly withdraws his fingers and suddenly becomes nervous once more "Are...are you ready?"  
He looks at him in shock "Jethro...I have been ready for the last five or ten minutes!" he takes a calming breath before hooking his long legs around the other mans waist "Now...make love to me?"  
He nods as he grabs a condom, even though he doesn't want to use it, and goes to tear it open but is stopped by a hand. He looks up in confusion "You...you changed your mind?"  
Tony shakes his head "No but...but you don't have to use it as Abs tested you and found that you're clean, as am I" he reaches up and gently strokes his face "It's your show...I don't mind either way"  
A tear escapes his eyes as he spots the love shinning in Tonys eyes and he swallows before nodding as he puts the condom back. He lathers up his hard cock and lines-up as he leans down to gently brush his lips against his while slowly pushing in.  
Tony gasps at the initial burn but returns the kiss as he runs his hands over the strong arms.  
He pauses at the tight heat and lets out a whine as he tries not to shoot his load there and then.  
He chuckles at the sound and tightens his legs, to push him deeper as he needs to feel him.  
Gunny leans heavily onto Tonys chest as he tries to get control over himself and manages to get fully seated within him as he lets out a deep groan "Shit! You're...you're so tight!"  
Tony gets his heart-rate back down and waits

...and waits...

...and waits...

He sighs and gently tugs at the silver strands "Move...Please?"  
Gunny looks up and nods as he starts to slowly move his hips.  
Tony sighs "Jethro...I'm not made of glass...you can go faster"  
A small smile crosses his face as he starts to pick up pace, enjoying the feelings running throughout his body. His tempo increases as he feels his climax getting nearer but suddenly stops.  
He groans and tries to make him move by tightening his legs and pulling him closer "Why...why you stop?"  
He looks down and runs his hands over the other mans body as tears flow down his cheeks "I...I realised something"  
He frowns "What...what did you realise Jethro?"  
He takes a deep breath "I...this..." he looks down and smiles "I...I think I understand"  
Tony chuckles and pulls him done for a kiss "Yeah?"  
He nods as he strokes across Tonys chest "It's like...like Shannon"  
He looks at him in confusion until the words sink in and he gives him a dazzling smile "Yeah...?"  
Gunny avoids the warm gaze as he whispers "I...I can't say the words yet...but yeah Tony...I think I do"  
He nods "I understand Jethro...but can you do something for me?"  
A soft smile appears on his face "Yes?"  
He rolls his eyes as he pulls him closer by tightening his legs around his waist "Move?"  
Gunny chuckles as he starts slowly thrusting his hips and moans as Tony rocks back to meet him at every thrust.  
He feels himself getting closer and takes one of Jethros hands in his as he wraps it around his cock "I'm close Jethro...so close"  
He lets out a deep whine and frantically nods as he slowly starts to stroke Tony in time to his thrusts.  
Tony feels his body getting closer and arches his back as he suddenly stiffens as his climax rips through him.  
At the sight, feel and scent of Tony cumming over both of their chests and their joined hands, along with the muscles clamping down hard on his cock, he joins him with a deep groan as he climaxes deep with him and promptly collapses ontop of him.

He lets out a grunt as the oxygen is forced out from his lungs and chuckles as he loosens his hold with his legs while reaching up to stroke through the silver hair "I...I see why...why people enjoy it"  
Gunny answers with a grunt as he softly nuzzles Tonys stomach, not caring about the drying cum and sighs as the fingers gently scrap against his scalp.  
He watches him and shakes his head before tapping his shoulder "Come on...shower then food and nap while watching TV"  
He lets out a groan "I don't think I can move yet"  
Tony chuckles "Have I worn you out in your old age?"  
Gunny looks up with a glare "I ain't that old!" and with that he quickly gets off him as if burnt.  
He frowns and gently sits up "Hey...it was only a joke"  
He glares at the floor, avoiding Tonys eyes, as he answers in a whisper "I'm only thirty-five...you don't know how many times I've gone without food or shelter just...just because a 'John' wants a younger version...the younger the better"  
His eyebrows raise slightly, as he didn't realise that he was that young, and sighs as he walks over "Jethro...you're only five years older than myself and...and you'll never need to sell yourself ever again for food or shelter"  
He glances up and gives him a small smile "Yeah?" at Tonys nod he slowly leans forward and kisses him before taking his hand and pulling him to the bathroom "Share a shower with me?"  
He chuckles as he is tugged "Yeah, however I'm hungry so lets be quick"  
Gunny rolls his eyes "You're always hungry!" and with that he pushes him into the shower and quickly follows


	35. Breakfast

Gunny and Tony enjoy breakfast before Tony gets a call

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He turns as arms wrap themselves around his waist and he leans back against the strong chest "Coffee's done"  
Tony kisses across his neck and along his shoulder before taking his cup while still holding him close.  
Gunny chuckles as a shiver runs through him while he picks up his own cup "Breakfast?"  
Tony answers with a nod and pecks his cheek before letting go and asking "Set the table?"  
He nods and gets out the plates along with the knife and forks. Once finished he starts on the toast while Tony does the bacon and eggs. He smiles as he waits for the toast to pop (He loves you...even though you are damaged...he still loves you) he jumps as a hand strokes his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts and looks into worried green eyes  
"Hey...you ok?"  
He gives him a shy smile as he leans forward to peck his cheek "I'm getting there Tony"  
He nods and returns to his cooking just as the toast pops.  
Gunny smiles and softly stokes along Tonys arm before buttering the toast and putting it on the table as he takes a seat. He watches the way Tony moves around the kitchen and a soft smile crosses his face (You ain't felt this comfortable with someone since...since Shannon). He is brought out of his thoughts by Tony walking over and sharing out the Breakfast between the two plates and placing the saucepan into the sink before taking his seat. He waits until Tony starts before starting his and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

Tony chuckles at the way Jethro waits until he has finished before getting up to clear the plates and starting the washing up. He stares at the other mans backside and smiles as he walks up behind him while wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his body flush against him "Want any help?"  
Gunny chuckles and turns his head, asking for a kiss to which Tony answers. He pulls away after a while and takes hold of the hands to dip them into the soapy water "Yeah...I'd like some help" and with that he links his fingers with his as he starts to wash the plates. He pauses as he feels the hard cock pressing against his backside, to which his own responds to, and continues with the washing up but presses back against him.  
Tony lets out a groan as he kisses along his throat and nibbles along his ear, smirking at the hitch in his breathing as he jerks back against him "You like that?"  
He nods as he tries to finish cleaning the plates while a shiver of pleasure runs through his body along with goosebumps appearing all up his arms. He groans and tips his head to the side to give him more room to play.  
He licks up the strong neck and gently scrap his teeth along his pulse point, enjoying the deep groan and continues to lightly Mark him.  
He has had enough and releases Tonys hands as he suddenly turns within his hold and grabs hold of his head as he desperately kisses him. He groans as Tony opens up for him and he pushes him against the counter as he lowers his hands to tug him closer.  
Tony returns the kiss with fever and tugs the shirt from his jeans as he runs his hands across the skin of his back.  
He shivers at the contact and thrusts his hips forward, grinding himself against the hard cock as his mouth moves down to his neck.  
He tips his head as the mouth latches onto him and he tugs him closer as they start to grind themselves against one another. He feels himself getting closer and leans forward to sink his teeth into his shoulder, at the same time he feels Jethro bite him in return, and muffles his roar as his climax hits.  
Gunny muffles his own shout into Tonys shoulder and collapses against him while releasing him with a wince.  
He frowns at the noise and sinks to the floor, taking a sated Jethro with him "You..you ok"  
He nods as he curls up in his lap "Yeah...although Sorry"  
He cocks his head to one side as lifts up a shaky hand to stroke through the sweaty silver strands "Sorry?...Sorry for what?"  
He looks up and runs a finger over the bruised shoulder "For Marking you...I shouldn't have let myself get out of control like that"  
Tony chuckles and wraps his arms around him as he leans down to kiss the top of his head "There's no need to be Sorry...I like the idea of you Marking me...although do you mind me Marking you ok?"  
Gunny thinks it over and lifts a hand to run it across his bruised shoulder and smiles as he shakes his head "No...I like it" he takes a deep breath before continuing "It makes me feel wanted...and loved"  
A warm feeling blossoms deep within his chest and he leans down to kiss him.  
He groans into the kiss but jumps when Tonys mobile goes off and sighs as he gets off him. He looks down at himself and goes pink at the wet stain across his groin "I...er better clean myself up"  
Tony chuckles and nods while pecking his cheek "I'll be with you as soon as I finish with the call"  
He bites his bottom lip and leans forward to return the peck as he goes to leave.  
He watches him go before answering the call "DiNozzo"  
"Ah, Tony...we need you at the Station"  
He glances towards the door Jethro had left through "Stan...I'm on Protective Duty, I can't just abandon him"  
"Can't you leave him with the Feds?...I need to catch a break in this Case and you know that you're the best at joining the dots Tony"  
He sighs and rubs his face with his free hand "I don't feel comfortable leaving him with them again...do you think the Captain will mind if I bring him with?"  
"Nah Tony...I reckon he'll be fine as long as we find a lead to break this Case"  
He nods "Right, we'll be there within the hour and you owe me"  
He hears a chuckle and then "Yeah, Lunch will be on me"  
He shakes his head "Remember to buy for two as Jethro will be there"  
"Yeah Tony...see you soon" and with that the the line goes dead.  
Tony stands there looking at his mobile and runs a hand through his hair as he puts it on the side, next to his keys, as he enters the bedroom. He pauses at the sight of the open bathroom door and looks in only to cringe at the sight of Jethro preparing himself, he backs out and shakes his head with a sigh as he removes his jeans while waiting for him to be finished.

Gunny avoids his reflection but once finished he replaces the soap on the side and goes to leave but pauses at the sight of Tonys Mark. He lightly runs his fingers around the teeth-marks and a soft smile crosses his face "You belong somewhere...he wants you, even though you're damaged goods" he jumps as hands wrap themselves around his middle and he is tugged back against a strong body  
"You're not damaged goods Jethro...you have only had a bad time of late but things are gonna change for the better"  
He nods and leans back as he relaxes into the hold "Who was on the phone?"  
He leans down and kisses the bruised Mark "My Work Partner, Stan...I'm needed at Work"  
He instantly tenses and avoids his gaze along with their reflections "You...you want me to stay with Sachs and..and Woods?"  
He frowns as the once relaxed body has tensed up like a spring and he tugs him tighter against himself "No, I want you to come with...that is if you want too, if not you can sta-"  
He interrupts by turning within the hold and wrapping his arms tight around him "NO!...Er...I mean I want to go with you"  
Tony worriedly gazes at their reflection as he feels the body tremble and runs his hands up and down his back "Why can't you tell me what happened?"  
He shakes his head as his eyes water and he buries his face in the crock of his neck "I Promised...and I-I don't break them"  
He just sighs and turns his head to kiss his neck "Ok...ok I won't ask again Jethro" he pats his back "Come on, we need to get dressed and head out"  
Gunny releases him and pulls back with a slight smile "Ok"  
Tony chuckles and takes his hand as he enters the shower, ignoring the protesting and crowds him against the wall "Thought we'd share a quick shower before getting dressed"  
He shakes his head "I'm already clean Tony"  
He answers with a shrug as he turns on the water at the same time he gives him a passionate kiss "You may be clean now...but in a while you'll need another shower"  
He groans as arousal shoots through him as he returns the kiss with fever (This rate we'll never make it on time!) with that thought in mind he gives himself over to the other man as they try and clean themselves ready to head into Tonys place of Work


	36. Police Station

Gunny warns Tony about his previous encounters

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

They arrived at the Station with five minutes to spare.  
Gunny pauses at the entrance and stops Tony from entering "I...I need to tell you something...before we go in"  
Tony frowns but nods as he turns to face him "What is it?"  
He takes a deep breath before looking into the bright green eyes "I...I may have had 'encounters' with some of...of your Colleagues"  
He looks at him in shock and then something clicks in place "They let you off...that's why you offered me a Freebie...isn't it"  
He lets out a sad chuckle as he looks at his shoes "You're the only person I have ever met that turned me down...and the only person I wanted to get fucked by"  
He thinks it over and decides to try and pry more information out of him "I can't be the only person to turn you down?"  
He shakes his head "You're the only one to refuse a free fuck...others have refused due to wanting a younger model"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Which people do you offer Freebies too then?"  
He chuckles as he looks up at the sky "Politicians...Cops...Gangsters...Pimps...Doctors"  
He narrows his eyes "Yeah but I bet you haven't had a Fed...like Sachs and Woods, I bet they would have turned you down"  
Gunny chuckles and shakes his head "They couldn't wait, you only just left the room an-" he stops and covers his mouth with his hand "Shit!" while backing away.  
Tony quickly reaches out and grabs him "It's ok Jethro...I had a feeling something happen between them and you"  
He bites his bottom lip "You...you can't say anything...not to them or anyone! Promise me Tony!"  
He frowns at the panicked state and nods "Ok Jethro...I Promise"  
Gunny takes a calming breath and crowds Tony against the wall as he desperately kisses him, wanting...no needing the forgiveness sex brings.  
He pulls back "Not here Jethro...now lets head inside"  
He gazes at the floor as the feeling of rejection shoots through him and he moves out of reach "Ok"  
Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he moves closer to wrap an arm around him "We'll continue this later...when it's just me and you as I don't...I don't want to share you with the others"  
He looks up and a shy smile crosses his face "You don't?"  
He rolls his eyes "I don't want them to see the most gorgeous man making love with me"  
Gunny chuckles and pecks his cheek "Ok...just be prepared"  
He shakes his head "It's not like you've been fucked by everyone...I'm sure most of them won't recognize you" and with that he tugs him into the building.

Gunny pauses as the Station suddenly goes quiet as soon as he steps into sight and he hides his cringe as he practically recognizes every single person. He moves closer to Tony "I-I think I-I should have stayed at the Flat"  
Tony frowns as everyone goes quiet and shrugs off the feeling of possessiveness that shoots through him at the lusty gazes Jethro receives. He nods in the direction of his desk "Follow me"  
He watches him go and then slips into his normal self by hooking his thumbs into the front belt loops of his jeans while swaying his hips as he walks, to give everyone a good view of his backside, as he follows Tony to his desk.  
He pulls out a chair "Sit here while I have a quick chat with the Captain" as Jethro sits he turns to his Partner "Burley, watch him while I speak to Jack"  
Burley nods as he avoids Tonys gaze "Yeah Tony...I"ll watch Gun-er-Jethro for ya"  
He narrows his gaze at the slip but nods as he walks into the office.  
Gunny watches him go before he stretches out in a seductive manner, inwardly smirking as he hears muffled groans and turns his flirty gaze on Tonys Partner "So...you're Stan?"  
He nods as he diverts his gaze "Yeah...and you're Jethro?"  
He chuckles "You know me as Gunny...as well as many others"  
Stan answers with a weak chuckle "Yeah...er...well I...er have paperwork to do...so?"  
He nods as he turns to straddle the chair "Don't let me stop ya"  
Stan runs a hand through his hair and nods as he moves to the desk besides Tonys.  
Gunny stretches once more and looks around the desk that belongs to Tony, he sighs at the state of it and decides to tidy it up while waiting for him to return.

Tony rolls his eyes "Jack...it's ok, I mean I think every Cop has fucked him for either cash or for looking the other way...so you aren't on your own there"  
He shakes his head "DiNozzo, many of them aren't Married with Kids...I can't risk him blabbing"  
He steps forward "He doesn't kiss and tell...he didn't tell me about getting fucked by Cops until we were outside and he never mentioned names or descriptions"  
Jack bites his bottom lip "Can you assure me that he will not tell anyone?"  
He nods as he straightens "The only people who know about this is You, Me and Jethro"  
Jack lets out the breath he was holding and rubs a hand down his face "Well at least times have changed in acceptance...when I started out if you even looked at another man funny or in anyway sexual...you'd find yourself without back-up, or being put out in the line of fire"  
Tony answers with a sad chuckle as he perches on the side of his desk "Must have been hard...but at least times has changed as I think nearly everyone is Bi nowadays anyway"  
He lets out an answering chuckle as he straightens in his chair "Ok DiNozzo, go catch the Bastard who murdered those women"  
He nods as he stands "Yes Boss" and with that he leaves the office to check, and protect from the others, on Jethro.


	37. Previous 'Johns'

Gunny gets unwanted attention

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He pauses at the sight of his tidy desk and empty seat. He frowns as he looks around and turns to his Partner "Stan? Where's Jethro?"  
Stan looks up from his Case File and smiles "Went to the Gents, or as he called it 'The Head'"  
Tony rolls his eyes at the look "Stan...that's Marine lingo, it's not as to what you were thinking it was" he smirks as a light blush covers his features and then he quickly glances around and notes that PC Walker and PC Grut are missing "Stan...how long has he been gone?"  
He frowns and glances at his watch "Er...thirty minutes or so?"  
A nervous feeling spreads across his gut "I'm just going to check on him...back in a mo" as he goes to find him, he gets stopped by Stan grabbing his arm  
"Wait! Before you go, have a look at this...something isn't right here"  
He sighs "Ok, I'll look" and with that he takes a seat and has a look at what Stan is talking about, it's not long until he gets engrossed and forgets as to why his gut churns.

Gunny sighs in relief as he finally finds the head and goes in (Seriously! I have no idea why they went red...what's that about? I only asked 'Where's the Head?'). He shakes his head as he quickly walks over to the urinals and undoes his zipper. He groans in delight as he empties his bladder but jumps as a hand touches the small of his back while another touches his shoulder and opens his eyes, while turning his head, to come face to face with two young men. He inwardly cringes as he recognizes both as the men who took turns on him on that night he met Sachs for the first time. He quickly finishes and tucks himself away before moving out from infront of them "I'm finished, so...it's all yours" and with that he walks over to the sink. As he runs his hands under the tap he growls as an arm wraps itself around his middle "You haven't paid...so I suggest you remove your arm or I'll break it off"  
The arm tenses around his waist and before he can move, the men shove him against the wall while tugging his arms back. He goes to retaliate but is stopped by the feeling of the cold metal of cuffs handcuffing his arms behind his back  
"You've gotten fat, Gunny"  
He stills at the comment and turns to looks at his reflection (Fat...?), his eyes widen in shock as he spots one of the men locking the door to the exit and growls low and deep within his chest as the other holds him against the wall while tugging his jeans down to reveal his backside  
"Oh Gunny...you don't know how many times I have jerked off while remembering how tight and perfect you were"  
He struggles within the hold but stills when a spit slick finger is shoved within him  
The man groans "John, he's loose enough to be fucked"  
John moves closer and Gunny grunts as he too sticks a finger in him  
"Yeah, Brad...he's good"  
He struggles and yelps as his hair is pulled back, forcing him to curve his spine in an unnatural way as he feels hot breath in his ear  
"Shh, we're just gonna have some fun with you"  
"Yeah" Brad runs his hands across his bare rear "We're going to have some fun with My Gunny"  
At the words his blood runs cold and as he watches them undoing there belts a red mist settles over his eyes. He lets out a scream as he lifts up a leg and lashes out, catching Brad in the crotch and then turns to headbutt a shocked John. He jumps the cuffs, so his hands are infront, and moves onto the balls of his feet. He watches with narrowed eyes as John moves to grab him with an outstretched arm and he doesn't think as he grabs it and with a sharp twist he feels the bone snap.  
John lets out a high pitched scream and tugs his arm back.  
Gunny lets go but is suddenly grabbed and gets dazed as his head is smashed against the wall, hard enough for the tiles to crack. The world blurs slightly but he growls and snaps his head back, smirking at the noise of a sickening crunch and he knows that he has broken his nose.  
Brad lets go and grabs his face as he backs away "Shit man! You broke my nose!"  
He lifts his fists and smashes him around the head until he stills. He gets up and sways to the door (Get...get out before they...they get up and fuck you). As he unlocks the door it flies open and he moves without thought as he reacts by decking the first person he sees.

Tonys head shoots up as a scream comes from the Gents and he jumps up from his seat as he runs over. He hears another scream followed by another and then silence. He holds up a hand stopping the others, who have gathered around, from forcing the door open. As he hears the lock being pulled back he opens the door...and is forced back by a fist making contact with is face.  
He quickly moves and blocks the rest of the people from running in "No! Wait" with that he turns back to the door "Jethro?...Are you ok?"  
He lets out a sigh of relief when he hears a small reply  
"I...I t-think so"  
He glances around and motions for the others to back away before turning back to the door "Can you come out?...Or can I come in?"  
He waits until he hears a quiet  
"C-Can you c-come in?"  
Before entering.

Gunny watches with wary eyes as Tony walks in. He flinches away as he approaches and shakes his head.  
Tony pauses at the sight of the two men laying on the floor, but his eyes narrow as he notes that both of their belts are undone, and turns to face Jethro.  
His heart breaks at the sight of the man curled up in the corner and goes to approach but stops at the way he flinches "Jethro...what happened?"  
He shakes his head and jumps as Brad makes a noise. He quickly moves and huddles in Tonys arms as tears flow down his cheeks "I-I want t-to go h-home"  
Tony dangerously narrows his eyes as he glares at the men on the floor as he reaches down to pull up Jethros trousers "Did...did they...?"  
Gunny shakes his head as he buries his face in the crook of his neck "T-Tried"  
He sighs and walks them out, he stops a worried looking Stan from approaching them "Burley, see to PC Walker and PC Grut...while I have a word with the Captain"  
Stan nods "Ok Tony...is Gunny ok?"  
He shakes his head as he leads them to the Captain.  
Gunny tightens his grip on Tonys shirt while hiding his face as tremors rack through his body. As they enter another room he looks up and spots another 'John' but calms slightly as he knows he is Safe with this one.


	38. It's For The Best

Tony argues with the Captain but Gunny tells him it's for the best

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony frowns as Jethro relaxes in his hold but shakes it off as he gently places him in a chair, but keeps a hand on his shoulder for comfort to both of them as he turns to face his Captain  
"DiNozzo...what has happened?"  
He takes a calming breath before looking into his eyes "Jack...PC Walker and PC Grut tried to Rape Jethro...and he has broken Johns arm along with Brads nose"  
Jack turns to look at the cuffed man "Gunny...is this true?"  
He nods "Yes...b-but I d-don't want t-to take it f-further...I-I just want t-to go home a-and get out o-of these cuffs" with that he holds up his wrists while avoiding everyones gaze by looking at the floor.  
He sighs as he thinks it through and nods as he opens a draw to get the master key "Ok Gunny...I will drop the attempted Rape, along with the assault on two Police Officer b-"  
They both jump as Tony slams his fists against the desk "YOU'RE LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!?" he goes to continue but quietens at the sound of distress and sighs as he runs a hand soothingly through the silver strands before glaring at his Boss.  
Jack rubs his face in frustration "If I could, I'd string them both up by their dicks and leave them for the buzzards...but Tony, no lawyer will touch the Case of a...Sorry about the term...but a known Whore crying Rape from two respectable Cops" he looks up into the flinty green eyes "He broke Johns arm along with Brads nose, while in handcuffs and so you can see as what the Defense will make it out to be"  
Gunny hesitantly reaches out to grab Tonys hand "I-It's for t-the best...can I-I go back h-home?"  
He lets out a sigh as he picks up the key and un-cuffs him "Yeah Jethro"  
Jack watches the interactions between the two men and his eyes widen in shock as he suddenly realises something "You...you love him!?"  
Tony smirks as he chucks the cuffs into the bin before looking up "Yeah...we have been in a Relationship for a few weeks now..." with that he narrows his eyes "...so he is hands off to everyone"  
He nods and sighs "Take him home...or let him stay with someone while you finish the Case"  
He wants to argue but he knows he is the best bet to catch the Bastard "Yes Boss"  
Gunny watches the interactions and gets up from his seat "Bye"  
Jack nods and waves them off as he goes to find John and Brad their P45's.

Gunny glances at Tony and bites his bottom lip at the anger he spots. He hesitantly reaches out and strokes his arm "You o-ok?"  
Tony gives him a look of shock "You're asking me, if I'm ok!?" at the confused look he sighs and wipes a hand over his face "Jesus, Jethro...I would have thought you'd be Safe in a Police Station...but obviously not"  
He flinches at the words and lowers his gaze "I'm S-Sorry"  
His anger disappears and he shakes his head as he tugs him close for a hug "It's ok Jethro...I should have told everyone you were off limits as...as I don't share"  
Gunny frowns and then pulls back "Is...is it both ways?"  
He chuckles "Of course, I'm also off limits to everyone but you...now question is, who can I leave you with?"  
He pauses at the statement and cautiously asks "With Sachs and...and Woods?"  
He shakes his head "No, I won't tell anyone but I don't want them pushing for a repeat". A smile crosses his face as he thinks of the perfect place "I know somewhere Safe and someone who'd love to spend time getting to know you" with that he puts on his seatbelt and starts the car.  
Gunny frowns but quickly put his seatbelt on "Who?"  
Tony just smiles as he pulls out from his parking spot and drives to his destination.


	39. NCIS And An Old Friend

Tony takes Gunny to NCIS where they meet Simmons

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He shys away from the man with the gun, who leans down to look through his window  
"Hey Tony!, Go on in"  
Tony nods and as he drives through he reaches out a hand to gently stroke Jethros leg "You'll love it here"  
Gunny place a hand ontop of his and plays with his fingers "Why can't I stay with Woods n Sachs?" he winces as the grip suddenly tightens  
"I've told you why...and besides it's more safer here"  
He sighs and nods as Tony parks the car. He follows him out and stands rather close while rubbing his wrists "Where is here anyway?"  
"Didn't you read the sign at the gate?"  
He rolls his eyes "I was distracted by the guy with the gun"  
Tony chuckles and puts an arm around his shoulders as he leads him towards the building "This is NCIS and it stands for Nav-"  
"Navel Criminal Investigative Service...I do know Tony as I'm still a Marine"  
He cocks his head to one side "What Rank?"  
A small smile crosses his face as he stops while turning to face him and salutes "Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
He discreetly adjusts himself as he realises just how powerful his lover is, and how much it turns him on "So that's why John and Brad ended up worse off...they stood no chance against a fully trained, and a very sexy Marine"  
Gunny smiles while he moves closer, as he noted the adjustment, and presses himself flush against Tonys front "It turns you on?"  
He nods as he bites his bottom lip while basking in the warmth of the strong body "Yeah"  
He lifts a hand to stroke through the brunette hair and tugs him closer for a kiss.  
Tony gives in and pushes him against the wall, out of sight of the cameras, and takes possession of the kiss.  
Gunny opens up to deepen the kiss with a groan and wraps his arms around Tonys waist to force their erections to rub against another.  
A growl escapes his throat as he kiss down the strong jaw and latches onto his neck, marking him as his, while thrusting his hips forward to create the friction they both crave.  
He bares his neck while rutting against him and lets out small grunts from the back of his throat at the possessiveness and...and love he can feel.  
Just as they are about to reach their climaxes Tonys mobile goes off and it snaps them both back to the present.

Gunny leans against the wall, as he doubts he can stand on his own, while watching Tony talk to whoever's on the other line  
"Yeah but...I don't care...Somewhere safe...NCIS...No I'm not kidding...With a friend...I've got to pop into Work...To catch a killer...I will...I promise...Ok...Bye"  
He waits for him to say anything...and when he keeps quiet, Gunny reaches out to touch his arm "Who was on the phone?"  
Tony looks up and sighs "It was Tobias, he wanted to know why I didn't inform Sachs and Wood about leaving the Flat...also why I didn't leave you with them"  
He lowers his gaze and steps away "I'm Sorry...I seem to cause you more trouble than I'm worth"  
He narrows his eyes and shakes his head "Nope, you're worth everything to me...now let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine"  
Gunny chuckles as he follows him through the doors but stills as a voice asks "Gunny?"

He takes a calming breath and turns in the direction only to freeze at the sight before him.  
Tony frowns and looks between the two men, he doesn't like the warm gaze being directed at Jethro and bluntly states "Have you fucked him aswell?"  
The man looks at them in shock and takes a step back "Me and the Gunny?...You must be kidding!"  
Gunny rests a hand on his shoulder "Tony...this here is Private Simmons...he fought with me"  
Simmons chuckles "Actually it's Lieutenant Simmons now"  
A smile crosses his face "Yeah...well congrats on the Promotion, you deserve it"  
He smiles and steps forward to pat his shoulder "Thanks Gunny...coming from you, that's an honour"  
He chuckles as he tugs him into a hug "It's great to see you again"  
Simmons accepts the hug and returns it with one of his own "I'm Sorry for what happened with...with Shannon and Kels, I never got the chance to tell you as you disappeared after the funeral"  
Gunny gives him a sad smile as he releases him to take a step back "Thanks...you did enough by just being there"  
He nods but stops at the look Gunnys friend gives him "Who's your friend?"  
He chuckles "Sorry I should have properly introduced you Simmons, this is Tony...Tony, this is Simmons"  
Tony gives him a realistic smile "Nice to meet you"  
Simmons returns the realistic smile with one of his own "Same here...well I should be going" he hugs Gunny once more "It was good to see you again, take care of yourself" and with that he pecks his cheek before stepping back to salute him.  
Gunny returns the salute "Take care of yourself as well Lieutenant"  
Tony watches with narrowed eyes as Simmons leaves and growls "Come on...lets go" while storming off.  
He frowns and quickly runs up to catch up with him "Tony?"


	40. Jealousy And Abs

Tony tries to break break it off as he is worried about his own jealousy and Gunny meets Abs again

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He only just makes it through the doors before they closed and turns to look at Tony in confusion as the lift starts to move "Tony...?"  
He glances at him and then away before hitting the wall and in turn flicking on the Emergency Stop.  
Gunny flinches at the move and backs away to the wall "I-I'm S-Sorry! W-Whatever I-I've d-done I-I'm S-Sorry!"  
Tony takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair as he notes the fear on Jethros face "It's nothing you've done Jethro...it's me" he sighs as he paces the confined space "I'm jealous ok...I didn't like Simmons touching you...This isn't good for you Jethro and it's not you...but me"  
He feels the tears sliding down his cheeks as he has heard this before "No! Please don't...don't say it!"  
He stops his pacing to stare at the doors "Jethro...you need someone who isn't going to get suspicious or jealous everytime someone comes near you...or even touches you"  
He shakes his head as he moves infront of him and tightly wraps his arms around him, wanting the comfort but lets out a distressed whimper as Tony tries to push him away and his grip tightens as he refuses to let go "No! Tony! No...I...I love you! Please Tony!" with that he buries his head in the crook of his neck as he lets the tears fall.  
Tony feels answering tears forming and wraps his arms around him while gently rubbing his cheek against the silver strands as he lets out a long sigh "Ok Jethro...ok"  
Gunny slowly lifts his head "I...I love you"  
Tony weakly chuckles in return "Yeah Jethro...I heard you the first time" he lifts a hand to wipe the tear strikes from the other mans face "I don't mean to be so possessive...but I'm a jealous guy and I didn't mean to scare you"  
He shrugs and leans forward to kiss him "I'm not scared of you Tony...I'm scared of you leaving me as...as I'm d-damaged go-" a hand across his mouth stops him from continuing and he looks at him in confusion  
"You're not damaged...you just have forgotten what it means to be loved" and with that he removes his hand to replace it with his lips.

Gunny groans and opens up, giving him the control and possession that he is asking for. He jumps as his back connects to the wall of the metal box but his attention is brought back to that wonderful mouth which is currently Marking the other side of his neck...making sure everyone knows that he is taken (You wouldn't be still alive without him and...and you enjoy his possessiveness don't you?) he chuckles at the thought but it turns into a deep moan as a hand makes its way under his shirt to rub across his now muscular chest  
"I prefer you this way...I don't have to worry about breaking you anymore" and with that he unbuttons his shirt to lick a path down to his waist-line.  
Gunny lets out a deep whine at the sight of Tony on his knees before him.  
Tony looks up while nuzzling his groin and slowly pulls down the zipper, frowning at the fact that he is wearing nothing underneath but puts the thought to one side as he pulls down his jeans slightly to release the hard cock before tracing a path from base to tip and back again.  
A deep groan escapes his chest as no-one has gone down on him for a long time (Not since Simmons...and that was just a way to release some tension in the field) his focus is brought back to the present as his cock is suddenly encased in a warm wet mouth. His hips jerk forward on their own accord but he is held still by Tony holding his waist in an iron grip while sliding his head up and down his hard cock.  
Tony smirks at the tremors of pleasure he can feel in the muscles beneath his fingers and when he hears the little grunts he knows it isn't going to be long.  
Gunny tugs at the brown strands, while ignoring how the low growl turns him on even more, as he feels himself approaching his climax "Tony! I'm...I'm-"  
He opens his throat and increases the pressure forcing him over the cliff and swallows all that is offered. Once there is no more he keeps him pinned to the wall as he continues to lick him clean and only backs off once the pleasured grunt become slight winces.  
He gives him a sated smile as Tony gently tucks him away before kissing him. He frowns at the taste of himself but shakes it off as moves to return the favour.  
Tony pulls back and shakes his head "No...you can return it later as I think other people are waiting for the lift"  
Gunny feels himself blush at the thought of people waiting and at how he could explain why they kept them waiting.  
He chuckles at the look and kisses him once more before adjusting himself as he flicks the switch to restart the lift "Right, you've only met her twice but she's a dear friend of Mine and is soon to be my Sister-In-Law"  
He nods and lets out a yawn "Abs?"  
Tony chuckles and walks out as the door opens.

Gunny pauses at the deafening noise before following Tony into the Lab. He watches in fascination at the Girl bouncing around the room and backs away as she runs at them  
"Tony!"  
Tony catches her and kisses her cheek "Hey Abs! Bought a friend to keep you company...do you mind?"  
Abby looks over to the nervous looking silver haired man "I've seen you before..."  
He nods as he glances at Tony "At Duckmans house...you wanted to know where Tony was and then at his Flat when you wanted to go shopping"  
She bounces over and pulls him into a hug, not noticing the way he tenses "Welcome to Abbys Lab!"  
Gunny hesitantly returns the hug and sighs in relief as she lets go.  
Abby pauses as she notes Tony hasn't moved and shakes her head as she pushes him out the door "Shoo! We have things to discuss and you have Work to get back to!"  
Tony sighs and waves "Bye Jethro...don't leave the building until I come and get you"  
He return the wave and watches him go before turning back to Abs, who is currently bouncing from one foot to the other  
"You're the man Tony rescued?"  
Gunny nods "Yeah...he came and got me outta there"  
She nods as she takes his hand and pushes him onto a stool "I've got loads of questions for you!"  
He inwardly cringes (Shit...oh well you better get it over with) "Ok, shoot"  
"So...is Tony a boxers or briefs man?"  
He just stares at her in shock


	41. Abby

Gunny makes friends but the meets the NCIS Team

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny shakes himself free of the shock "What?"  
She rolls her eyes as she plays with her hands while avoiding his gaze "It's just a simple question...so?"  
His gaze is brought to her hands and he cocks his head to one side as he notes that she is signing  
+Shit Abs, you can't let him know that Tony said hold back all questions about him and his Past+  
A smile crosses his face "You can ask me anything about my Past Abs...I don't mind"  
She pauses and frowns "How?"  
Gunny chuckles and gestures at her hands "You signed it...I know sign language"  
A smile crosses her face "This is so cool! So...how was it? When did you first meet Tony? Was it in anyway glamorous? Or was it hard? Ho-"  
He holds up a hand "One at time..." he takes a deep breath "Ok it was hard living this way, first met Tony in a shop where I...er was...well anyway he chased me but let me go, No it was never glamorous although I have been in some very posh buildings and overall it's a hard life"  
Abby runs through the answers and then sighs "Well...what types of people ask you for...er sex?"  
A sad chuckle escapes from him "I've been fucked by plenty of people...Businessmen, Doctors, Pimps, Policemen, Politicians...practically every type of person"  
She thoughtfully runs through all she has learnt and then nods "Well...at least you have Tony now"  
He smirks "Yeah...he has told me that I'm not going back to that way of life again"  
Abby nods "Yup, I'll make sure he keeps that promise...now back to the first question!"  
Gunny thinks back and nods "Boxers"  
She makes him jump as she launches herself off her stool "I knew it!", after her little dance she tugs him by the hand "Come on...join in!"  
He shakes his head as he tries to back away "I can't dance to this...noise"  
Abby stops and nods "Ok then" as he lets go of him to head over to the stereo "How's this?"  
Gunny nods as a music with a rhythmic beat can be heard "That's better" and with that he takes her hand as he joins her in a dance.

Gunny chuckles the song changes and he dances around her, grinding himself against her to the beat of the music.  
Abby moves closer "I've...never had so much...fun!"  
He smiles as he wraps his arms around her "Yeah?"  
She giggles and turns her head to kiss his cheek "You are...Welcome here anytime"  
He nods and continues to dance with her. His head snaps up as the music suddenly stops and pauses as he notes three new people in the Lab.  
Abby turns as her music is stopped and leans back against her new friend "Hi...guys!"  
Gunny wraps his arms around her waist while placing his head on her shoulder as he tries to get his breath back. He hides his cringe as he notes the hostile looks and watches as one of the Women steps forward  
"Who is your friend, Abs?"  
Abby chuckles "He's Jethro, a friend of Tonys...I was asked if I could watch over him while Tony worked"  
The other Woman steps forward "You're goat-sitting?"  
Gunny just stares at her in confusion and watches as the first Woman turns to the other  
"Goat?...Ziva do you mean kid? As in Baby-Sitting?"  
Ziva nods "Yes that"  
He sighs and releases Abby as he takes a step back while folding his arms across his chest in a defensive gesture "I don't need a Baby-Sitter!...I have managed fine on my own for the last fifteen years!...I don't need anyone!"  
Abby frowns and then turns to glare at the people who have made her new friend uncomfortable "Tim! Ziva! Kate!...Look what you have done! I'd finally made him relax and you guys just barged in and un-did all my hard Work!" she pauses as a thought suddenly comes to her "Hang on...re-wind, why are you guys in my Lab?"  
Tim steps forward "Abs...the Director has hired a new Lab Assistant for you and before you say anything...we tried to get him to see that it's not a good idea, but you know Vance...once he gets an idea in his head, that's it"  
She pouts "I don't want a Stranger touching my babies...Kate couldn't you have done anything as Team Leader?"  
Kate shrugs "I tried Abs...but no, I'm afraid he starts tomorrow"  
Gunny hesitantly moves closer and places a hand on Abbys shoulder "It won't be that bad...you'll have someone to talk to that understands what you are talking about...as you lost me a few times"  
She smiles and wraps her arms around him "Yeah, I'm sure you're right!" with that she suddenly pulls back "Oh my God, how rude of me!". She grabs his hand and pulls him over to face Tim "This is Tim, my soon to be Husband! Tim this is Jethro"  
Gunny reverts back to his old self as he puts on a coy smile and hooks his thumbs in his front belt hoops "Hey Tim...people call me Gunny"  
Tim feels himself blushing at the obvious flirting and takes a small step back "You're Tonys friend?"  
He nods as he leans back slightly to give him a better view of his body, inwardly smirking as the green gaze drops to his crotch before looking him back in the eyes "Yeah...he helped me out of a 'tight' spot"  
Abbys eyes narrow at the flirting and she tugs him away from 'Her' Timmy to place him infront of Ziva "This is Ziva, ex-Mossad! Ziva this is Jethro"  
He repeats the flirting and smiles as the eyes slightly darken "Hey Ziver"  
She looks up and down the strong, powerful body and nods as she holds out a hand "Nice to meet you Jethro"  
Gunny smirks as he kisses the back of the offered hand "My Pleasure"  
Abby rolls her eyes, but sighs in relief as her possessiveness over Tim decreases as she notes he flirts with anyone "Ok, ok...moving on" and with that she pushes him infront of Kate "This is Kate, ex-Secret Service and Team Leader! Kate this is Jethro"  
As he looks at her he notes the distrust in her eyes and hides his cringe as he attempts to flirt "Hey Kate"  
Kate raises an eyebrow and ignores him as she turns back to the Forensic Scientist "That's all we have for you...except to re-check a Cold Case's evidence"  
She nods and holds out her hands "Give"  
Tim steps forward and places a box on the table before pecking her on the cheek and following the others out of the room...leaving Abby and Gunny alone in an awkward silence


	42. Evidence And Caf-Pow

Gunny helps Abby

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He watches her rush around her Lab and turns at the sound of footsteps, to spot another group of people dropping in more Evidence before disappearing once more. He sighs and gets up "Abby? Can I help in anyway?"  
Abby looks up and sighs in relief "You would?"  
Gunny chuckles as he walks over and accepts the purple latex gloves "I'm at your service" with that he takes a step back and straightens as he salutes "Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ma'am"br /  
She chuckles "Leroy?"  
He replies with a smile "Yeah, was named after my Dads best friend...so what do you want me to do?"  
She looks at all the different pieces of evidence and nods to herself "Right...let me show you how to take fingerprints and put them into ADFIS"  
He nods (Shit...what if I screw up?) and watches with a hundred percent focus as she removes a finger print from the handle of a knife and places it into a box. He looks on in shock as the fingerprint suddenly appears on the screen and "How?"  
Abby raises an eyebrow and points at the box "It's a Scanner...it copies the image into the computer and makes it clearer to make a solid match as it runs it through all the Data Bases to find our Bad Guy"  
Gunny nods "Wow, I have seriously lost touch with the modern World...but then I guess that is what happens when you spend the last fifteen years on the Streets"  
She gives him a sad smile as she tugs him into a tight 'Abby' hug "Don't fret about it! You're never going back to that way of living ever again!"  
He returns the hug and then kisses the top of her head "Thanks Abs" before pulling back "Right lets get through all this Evidence to find the Bad Guys and lock 'em up"

After an eventful morning of finding six out of ten fingerprint matches, he turns as Abby wraps her arms around him from behind  
"Caf-Pow break!"  
Gunny turns within the hug to face her with a frown "Caf-Pow?"  
She nods as she removes, first her gloves and then his before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of her Lab, into the hallway.  
He stares at the machine as she puts some money it it and gets a drink before gesturing that it's his turn. He drops his gaze in embarrassment "I...I don't have any money Abs"  
Abby shakes her head and giggles "No sweat, I'll just make sure Tony buys me one" with that she pays for his.  
Gunny gives her a true smile, a small half smirk, as he takes the drink "Thank-You"  
She notes the way this smile is more warm and isn't as fake as the others as smiles in return while linking arms with him to take him back to her Lab "You're Welcome!"  
As they enter the Lab he stops at the sight of the man on the screen "Abs...I know him"  
She pauses and looks at the picture "You sure?"  
Gunny nods as he walks closer and cocks his head to one side "Yeah...I decked him for attacking Sugar, he had almost killed Fizzpop earlier that month"  
"Sugar?...Fizzpop?"  
He just raises an eyebrow "You never give out your real name...that's why I went around being known as Gunny"  
Abby nods and moves over to the computer "Can you remember anything that might help us find him?"  
Gunny thinks back and takes a seat on the stool beside her "Well...he drives a black Mercedes with the license plate...N 2 5 7...K O f". He watches her type and takes a sip from the straw, only to gag and give it a dirty look "This is disgusting!"  
She frowns and turns to face him while putting her hands on her hips "Caf-Pow is the king of caffeine! And as my Assistant for today...you can pretend to like it"  
He gives her a small smile "Ok...how about this?" with that he puts his lips around the straw and makes orgasmic noises as he pretends to suck it, pulling off after a while with an outrageous 'popping' noise "Oh My God! This is Fantastic!"  
Abby chuckles and shakes her head "Alright! Alright! I take it back!"  
Gunny chuckles but pauses as he suddenly comes to a decision "Ya know...this really ain't that bad after the initial taste has gone"  
She just shakes her head but her attention is brought back to the screen and she cocks her head to one side "You sure that's his Plate number? As it's come up with a different name?"  
He shakes his head as he starts to enjoy the drink "I've got a good memory...the 'Johns' used to pick me up by car and so I always check the Plates to make sure who is Safe"  
Abby nods "Well no harm in informing Timmy to put out a BOLO for this car" and with that she heads into the office to call him.  
Gunny watches her go while enjoying his drink as he glares at the photo (Bastard...I remember what you did to Sugar, hope they find you and lock you up for good!). A noise makes him look up and he watches as Abby reappears  
"Hey Jethro...they've sent the BOLO out! Now we just need to get through all this!" she gestures towards what is left from the Evidence they had started "I hope my new Assistant is as fun as you"  
He chuckles as he puts down his drink and stretches as he stands "Sure, but more helpful"  
She shakes her head as she bounces over to envelope him in a tight 'Abby' hug and smiles as he returns it "You are helpful!"  
Gunny rolls his eyes as he releases her to pick up his drink "Whatever you say Abs...whatever ever you say" and with that they get stuck in to try and finish the Work-load before Tony arrives


	43. Caffeine High

Gunnys had a bit too much Caf-Pow

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony pauses outside the door with a smile as he hears laughter from within and with a smile on his face, he enters "Hey Guys!"  
Gunny looks up and smiles as he runs up to envelope him into a hug as he bounces "Tony! I've had sooooo much fun! Have you ever tried a Caf-Pow? We got eight matches! Evidence is fun! Did you know that box there is called a Scanner? I helped solve a Case! Don't think Kate likes me! Have you met Toothpick? Abbys invited us to join her tonight! I said Yes, that ok?"  
He just stares at him in shock and then glances over to Abby "What have you done to him?"  
Abby giggles and points to her bin, which is overflowing with Caf-Pows "We celebrated solving a Case...although he proberly shouldn't have tried to match me Caf-Pow to Caf-Pow"  
Tony sighs and jumps as arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind while a mouth latches onto his neck "Jethro!"  
He grows as he presses his erection against Tonys backside "Horny" before sliding a hand under his shirt to caress his abs.  
Abby goes quiet as she watches the scene infront of her and quickly presses a few buttons on the keypad to switch off the cameras before making herself comfortable.  
Gunny licks across the flesh of his neck while a hand slips under his waist-line and he lets out a frustrated whine as his wrist is caught in an iron grip. He huffs and rubs himself against Tonys back as the need increases.  
Tony growls and turns his narrowed gaze at a smirking Abby "How many?"  
She frowns "How many what?"  
He jerks as teeth nip along his ear and growls "How many Caf-Pows has he drunk?"  
Abby pauses and thinks back as she adds them up on her fingers "Er...eight or ten"  
He rolls his eyes and turns as the warm body moves away from him to stare at one of Abbys artwork pieces "Jethro...?"  
Gunny turns his head towards the sound of his name and smiles as he bounces over "What?"  
Tony chuckles and lifts a hand to softly stroke his face before walking him over to a stool "Sit"  
He frowns but does as he is told as he fiddles with Abbys pens just as the Team appears.

Abby jumps from her seat and runs into Tims arms "Timmy!"  
Tony chuckles at the sight of his Brother almost being knocked back but narrows his eyes slightly as he spots Ziva walking up to Jethro and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Gunny turns at the touch and smiles as he bounces in his seat "Hey Ziver"  
Ziva smiles and discreetly runs her fingers across the back of his neck, noticing his eyes darkening slightly as she replies "Hey Jethro"  
He shivers under the caress and slowly leans into it.  
Tony growls and walks over to grab Jethros arm "We've got to go!"  
Abby turns and looks in confusion "You said you'll come to the celebration drinks for our Wedding!"  
He shakes his head "I never said we'll go"  
Gunny stops forcing Tony too as he looks into the flinty eyes "I...I wanna go...Can I?"  
He tries to keep his temper down as he looks into the confused blue eyes and nods "Fine...we will go, however we won't be staying long"  
He smiles and bounces on the spot before wrapping his arms around Tony while kissing his neck.  
Tony sighs as he once again feels Jethros erection pressing against him and turns to Abby while trying to keep himself in control "Where shall we meet?"  
She thinks it over and makes a decision "The Blue Croc at eight"  
He raises an eyebrow "You sure? Last time you went there...your hangover lasted a week!"  
Abby giggles and wraps Tims arms around herself while leaning back against his chest "But this time I have my wonderful soon-to-be Husband with me"  
Tony shakes his head as he reaches down to grab Jethros wrist, to stop it from slipping into his trousers, as he turns "Ok Abs...see you then!"  
Gunny turns to wave as he is dragged out of the room.

He grunts in shock as he is pressed against the cold metal of the wall of the elevator and growls as he pushes back...only to slightly panic as the weight at his back refuses to budge "Jethro...Move!"  
Gunny shakes his head as he nuzzles Tonys throat "I want you" and with that he presses closer, to pin Tonys arms inbetween his chest and the wall, while reaching down to slide his hand into his jeans.  
Tony growls but then recalls something and reaches into his pocket "Look what I've got"  
He pulls away as light dances against the walls from the object which is held away from him. A smile crosses his face as he takes it with a bounce "Pretty lights"  
He nods and steps away from the wall as he looks at the caffeine high man who is staring at his badge with a shake of his head "That's the last time you ever have a Caf-Pow!"  
Gunny looks up and pouts "I like them...although to begin with it was yuck but then turned yum"  
Tony sighs and takes Jethros hand as he leads them out of the elevator and past the Security when they look up with a frown in Jethros direction...he just mentions 'Abby' and 'Caf-Pow', before heading outside and helping Jethro into the car.  
He looks at the badge and then his attention is drawn to a bag of crisps, to which he helps himself too.  
He chuckles and shakes his head before getting in and driving them home but ten minutes into the drive he glances in Jethros direction to spot him asleep. He reaches over to take the empty packet from his lap and nods "Sleep it off Jethro...we have an hour" and with that he decides to take the long route back.


	44. Blue Croc

Tony and Gunny enter the Club

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He looks at the Club and bites his bottom lip (You'll have to tell him...incase you meet a 'John') with that thought he turns to face Tony "Er...I've got to tell you something"  
Tony frowns and looks at him "What?"  
Gunny fiddles with the hem of his shirt "I've been picked up from here a couple of times...and I might bump into some old 'encounters'"  
He narrows his eyes and leans forward with a growl "You weren't planning on being 'picked up' again...were you"  
He shakes his head as he tries to ignore how the possessive growl turns him on "No Tony...I'm Yours and only Yours"  
A dazzling smile crosses his face as he grabs him by the collar, to tug him close, as he gives him a deep kiss.  
Gunny melts against him and pushes for more but lets out an embarrassing whimper as Tony pulls back "Tony...?"  
He chuckles and shakes his head as he gets out of the Mustang "Come on Jethro"  
He sighs and gets out, not bothering to hide the fact that he is hard, as he follows Tony to the door with a flirtatious walk.  
Tony rolls his eyes as he approaches the Bouncer at the door "We're here for the McGee Party"  
The Bouncer looks at his clipboard "Name"  
"Tony DiNozzo and Jethro"  
Gunny raises an eyebrow at Big n Beefy as he glances in his direction before shaking his head  
"I know you...you're Gunny"  
At Tonys look he shrugs his shoulders "I told you that people may recognize me!"  
Tony shakes his head "Right...can we go in?"  
The Bouncer shakes his head "You can...but he can't as we do not let Prostitutes in the Club"  
Gunny lowers his gaze and steps back "You go on in Tony...I'll wait in the car"  
Tony grabs his arm, stopping him from walking away, as he turns back the Bouncer while showing him his badge "Jethro is no longer a Prostitute...and if you EVER refer to my Lover as that again, I'll have your Job"  
A warm feeling spreads through his body at the threat (Lover?...He called you his Lover!) and he watches as Big n Beefy cringes slightly before nodding and letting them pass. Once inside he tugs Tony into a tight embrace "You called me your Lover!"  
He chuckles as he returns the hug "Of course you're my Lover...I wouldn't want or have anyone other than you"  
A true smile crosses his face as he leans forward to peck his cheek "Same here Tony...now lets find Abby!"  
Tony shakes his head as he allows himself to be dragged into the Club.

Gunny smiles and waves as he catches sight of the Goth but before he can turn to Tony, he staggers back as Abby barrels into him  
"Jethro! Tony! I'm so Glad you two came!"  
Tony smiles and opens his arms, allowing Jethro room to breathe as Abby lets him only to squeeze the life out of him "Abs! Need to breathe!"  
She lets go and grabs both of their hands "Team's over here! Tim has booked the Club up till midnight and so it'll just be us NCIS guys along with you two till then"  
Gunny nods as he goes to take a seat next to Ziva but frowns slightly as Tony moves forward to take the seat and forces him to sit inbetween him and Abby (Ok...no idea what that is about). He shrugs as he takes his seat and smiles as Tony lays a hand on his thigh in a possessive gesture.  
Abby notes the move and smiles as she bounces in her seat "Tim! Order the shots!"  
Tim shakes his head in amusement and gets up "Ok Abs, Ziva come and help"  
Tony watches with narrowed eyes as she goes with his Brother and leans forward to kiss Jethros neck "You want to dance?"  
Gunny glances at Abby before leaning back "After a drink?"  
He nods and pulls back but frowns at the look Kate gives him "What?"  
Kate folds her arms across her chest "You Gay?"  
Abbys eyes widen in shock "Kate!?"  
Tony holds up a hand to stop the fight before it starts "Kate...I'm Bisexual, like many people are nowadays, but if you are asking if me and Jethro are in a Relationship...then the the answer is Yes"  
Gunny smiles and turns to kiss his cheek "Thanks Tony"  
Kate narrows her eyes "It can't be serious, it may be that for you...but him on the other hand...he flirts with everything, Male or Female that he comes across"  
Tony growls as he notes Jethro flinches and he tightens his grip slightly to calm his Lover before stating "Jethro has had a hard life since his family died..." he turns and wraps an arm around Jethros waist to tug him closer as he kisses his forehead "...he isn't 'Damaged Goods' as he likes to refer to himself as...but he reverts back to flirting with everyone he meets in a way to protect himself"  
Gunny lowers his eyes and nervously chews his bottom lip "Since my Family died...I've spent the last fifteen years on the Streets and...and have sold myself to be able to manage to pay for food and shelter"  
She looks at him in disgust "You're a whore"  
He flinches and pulls away from Tony "I-I...I'm going to the Head" with that he gets up and quickly walks to the Mens room.

Abby watches him go before turning back to Kate and punches her in the arm "Kate! There was no need for that!"  
She rubs her arm and scowls "What!? He is one!"  
Tony dangerously glares at her as he leans forward to move into her personal space "He no longer plays that game, and if you EVER embarrass him like that EVER again...I will make you wish that you were never born"  
Kate pales slightly at the threat "I didn't mean to embarrass him...I was just worried that he was taking you for a ride"  
He shakes his head as he gets up "I love him...and I finally got him to realise that he can be loved and love in return" but pauses as a body presses up against him  
"I love you Tony" with that he glares at Kate "And would never take anything from you or take you for a ride"  
Tony turns within the hold and kisses him before re-taking his seat "See Kate...we're in love"  
Abby bounces in her seat just at Tim and Ziva return the the drinks "See Kate! Now leave the Past in the Past, as we celebrate the Future"  
Kate nods and turns to Jethro "I'm Sorry for being so blunt...but I'm sure you can understand why I had to ask"  
Gunny nods and gives her a small smile "Yeah Kate, I understand...but I love him and by some miracle, he loves me back"  
Tony picks up two glasses and passes one to Jethro "To the Future"  
He smiles as taps glasses with him "Yes...to our Future...together"


	45. Seriously People! I'm Busy!

Tony tries to spend some time with Gunny...but keeps getting interupted

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny presses up against Tony, to the beat of the music, and practically purrs as hands wrap themselves around him from behind, tugging him closer, while a hard cock is pressed against his backside. He tilts his head to one side and lets out an embarrassing whimper as a hot mouth latches onto his neck "Tony...?"  
He chuckles against his flesh as he slowly licks his way up to his ear "Yes Jethro?"  
He pushes back and grinds himself against him as his arousal spikes "I need...please?"  
Tony looks around and takes his hand "Come with me"  
Gunny nods and quickly follows him into the Gents. Once inside he grunts in shock as he is pushed against the door as Tonys mouth possessively takes his while hands make their way into his shirt to caress his chest.  
Tony growls as the body melts within his hold and he pulls back to lightly nibble his jaw "We should wait until we're back at the Flat"  
He growls as he pushes Tony into a cubicle, while pushing the lid down, and onto the seat before locking the door and straddling his lap "No! I have been on edge since we were in the car! And after that dance...I need you now!"  
He smirks "Well...you've got me now"  
Gunny nods as he grabs handfuls of brown hair as he pulls Tony closer as he plunders his mouth while rocking back and grinding himself against him.  
Tony groans and slides his hands into the back of Jethros jeans, growling in arousal as his hands touch naked flesh "No boxers?"  
He shakes his head as he pushes back into the touch "Less things to remove" with that he pulls back and shimmys out of his jeans, freeing his hard cock before stepping out of them and taking his seat.  
A deep growl resounds in his chest at the sight before him "Jethro...I need to feel you"  
Gunny nods as he helps Tony out of his jeans, letting them pool around his legs as he chucks his on the side behind then, and licks his lips before placing himself onto the hard cock.  
Tony growls at the feeling and slowly rocks himself against him, loving the feeling of his cock sliding against his entrance.  
An embarrassing whimper escapes his throat at the teasing touch and he tries to push back, to impale himself, but Tonys hands around his waist stops him "Tony...Please?"  
He looks into the almost black eyes and nods as he pulls out two condoms. At the raised eyebrow he chuckles "Knew at some point we would be doing it and thought this would be easier to clean up" with that he pats Jethros leg, to make him lift himself as he rolls one of the condoms down his own hard cock before placing the other on Jethros.  
Gunny growls with impatience and quickly re-straddles Tonys lap at the same time as he impales himself until the other man is balls deep inside him.

Tony grunts in shock at the sudden move and goes to scold him but quickly pulls his face into the crook of his neck as a voice asks  
"Tony...? You in here?"  
Gunnys eyes widen in shock and he lifts his legs to wrap them around Tonys waist, so his feet won't be showing if someone looked under the door, but grunts in shock as he sinks further onto the hard cock within him and feels it nudge his prostate in the process.  
He lifts a hand to cover Jethros mouth as he tries to get his voice under control "What Tim!? Kinda busy here!"  
"Sorry Tony...but have you seen Jethro? As Abby wants a dance with him"  
Tony smiles as he glances at the man in question "No Tim...I haven't seen Jethro"  
Gunny smiles in return and pulls back slightly, nodding as Tony places a finger against his mouth to tell him to be quiet, and slowly begins to rock  
"Tony...is it serious between you too? As I've asked around and a lot of people have fucked him...including your Dad"  
Tony chuckles "My Dad is happily Married...and yes Tim, it is serious" with that he thrusts up and smirks at the muffled gasp  
"Tony! I meant your biological Dad!"  
He sighs as he answers "Tim, he is nothing to me and as soon as he finally gets arrested the better...now can we please talk about this later?"  
Gunny sighs in annoyance as he hears the lock on the door, signalling that Tim has locked them all in, and places his head on Tonys shoulder  
"No Tony! You have put this conversation off for too long and we need to discuss this!"  
He growls "Tim! I will talk to you later! Now get out and let me finish!"  
He flinches at the anger and goes to pull away but is held tight by strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer  
Tony kisses his cheek as he whispers "I'm Sorry Jethro" before turning to the door "Tim...let me finish in here and when Jethro dances with Abs...then I'll have that chat with you" he waits for an answer while gently stroking Jethros back  
"Ok Tony...I will meet you at our table"  
Gunny lifts his head as he hears the door being unlocked and waits until he has gone before giving Tony a small smile "Now can we finish?" with that he grinds his hips down, smirking at the surprised gasp his actions cause.  
He playfully narrows his eyes as he unbuttons Jethros shirt to caress the expanse of flesh. He watches the dark eyes darken further as he slowly leans forward and lightly nibbles the middle of his chest.  
He jerks in arousal and presses closer to get more of the erotic touch but growls as he hears the door open once more  
"Tony! I can't find Jethro anywhere! Do you think what Kate said upset him and he ran away? If she did cause him to go she'd better run and run fast as I can kill and leave no evidence of the murder as I'm a Forensic Scientist!"  
Tony sighs "Abs! This is the Gents! And just for your information...Jethro is fine"

Both men jump as the cubical wall shudders and they look up as they hear a squeal  
"Oh My God! So that's why you were so blunt to Timmy!" she wiggles her eyebrows "Can I watch?"  
Tony growls and crushes Jethro against his chest, to hide most of his nakedness from Abbys gaze, before looking up with a glare "No! Now get outta here while we finish!"  
She pouts at him "Go on". At the continued glare she sighs and gets down "You are one possessive Bastard Tony...but I still love ya for it" with that she leaves the room.  
Gunny waits for a few minutes but when Tony still doesn't release his hold he tries to pull free "Tony...this is hurting"  
He releases him with a start and cringes as his back pops "Sorry"  
He shrugs "I'm flexible enough to be in that position...but not for too long" with that a flirty smile crosses his face as he presses down while squeezing his internal muscles around the hard cock within him "Gonna finish what you started?"  
Tony growls and slowly begins to thrust as he wraps his right hand around Jethros cock and slowly pumps up and down.  
Gunny gasps and begins to move while he groaning as he feels himself getting closer to the edge "Tony..I'm-" he stiffens as Tony suddenly pulls him down and thrusts up, hitting his prostate square on.  
Tony watches in fascination as Jethro tips his head back in a silent scream and he tries to hold off his completion...but fails as he leans forward and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jethros chest to muffle his shout as he explodes within the condom.  
He chuckles as he leans into Tonys chest "Now that was fun"  
A small chuckle answers him and he wraps his arms gently around his Lover "Yes it was...although it would have been better without the distractions"  
Gunny looks up and reaches forward to kiss his jaw "Love you...now lets go and see what Abby and Tim want"  
Tony nods and slowly releases him as he helps him stand. He gets rid of the condoms and helps him back into his jeans, not liking the small wince but at the look he receives he decides to keep quiet, before doing up his own and leading Jethro out of the Gents.


	46. Someone He Didn't Want To See

Tony gets a phone call as Jethro meets an old acquaintance

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Just as they leave the Gents, they get pounced on  
"Oh My God Guys! That was so hot I only wished I could have watched!"  
Tony shakes his head but before he can speak his mobile goes off. He looks at the caller ID and sighs "Gotta answer this...Abs take Jethro and tell Tim I'll be there soon"  
Gunny frowns "Everything ok?"  
He nods and kisses his cheek "Yeah...I'll tell you later now go shoo!". He waits until they have gone before quickly running back into the Gents and answers his phone with a "DiNozzo"  
"Bad and Good news I'm afraid"  
He sighs and shrugs "Give me the Good first"  
"Got Daves Killer and also the one who hurt Jethro"  
Tony smiles and then frowns "Shit! How the FUCK did he get away with it again?"  
A sigh comes through the phone before an equally pissed voice states "Not enough evidence...this Lads fingerprints and DNA match those at the crime-scene and I also have a written confession which matches the evidence...Sorry Tony but the Case against Senior has been dropped"  
He leans his head against the wall "Not your fault Tobias...who is the Lad?"  
"A Tod Debrak"  
He frowns "Never heard of him"  
"Works for Senior as a Butler of some sort...we were so close to catching the Bastard!"  
Tony sighs "The only way we can get him is actually catching him in the act...but he is too clever for that"  
"Yeah, although there's another reason I called...I have to take away the FBI Protection Detail as my Boss deems that Jethro is Safe due to the fact that we've 'Arrested' the killer"  
He nods "Thanks for the heads up and watch yourself out there"  
A soft chuckle answers him "Yeah DiNutzo...anyway I just thought I'd call and let you know"  
"Thanks"  
"You're Welcome" and with that he cuts off.  
Tony sighs and decides that he needs some fresh air before talking to his Brother. It's then that he notes the time and spots people who aren't NCIS entering the Club, but shakes the thought away as he steps outside and into the cool air.

Gunny laughs as he presses up against Abby "No Abs, you can't watch"  
"Why not?"  
He shakes his head but frowns as Abby pulls away "Hey? Where you going?"  
She rolls her eyes "Ladies room! I'll be back in mo" with that she kisses his cheek and heads off.  
He shrugs and continues to dance but smiles as arms wrap themselves around him "Took you long enough". He tenses as a voice he never wanted to hear against whispers  
"Hey Gunny...Sir isn't very happy with you"  
Gunny slowly turns around to come face to face with Ross and frowns at the eye-patch "Why are you wearing that?"  
Ross glances around and notices the odd looks they are receiving and leans close to whisper "Dance or the pretty Girl will end up hurt"  
He flinches and continues to dance with him.  
He nods "Good...the reason for this is because as I couldn't 'see' that you were not dead but actually alive...Sir took my eye and made me 'see' clearer"  
Gunny pales slightly but continues to dance within the hold "Where is he?"  
Ross smirks "Everywhere...he isn't happy Junior has had a turn on his Toy and was going to kill him, but I've persuaded him to let me talk to you and avoid the bloodshed"  
He frantically nods "Don't hurt him Please!...I...I will get away and then you can take me back just...just Please don't harm Tony!"  
He narrows his eye "I'm the new Assistant for Miss Sciuto so...if everything doesn't go smoothly she will be another Death on your conscience"  
He flinches "No...I will get away tonight and...and you'll have to find a way past the FBI and pick me up"  
Ross smiles "The FBI are dropping the Case as Tod confessed"  
Gunny frowns "Tod? The Lad that helped me get out?"  
He nods "It was either life in prison or Death by Sirs hands...although he doesn't realise that Sir has people everywhere and...well who really cares if a Cop Killer dies by the hands of another in-mate?"  
He pales further and his legs become slightly weaker as he allows Ross to pull him tight to his chest "Just...just promise me that if...when I go back to Senior he will leave Tony and Abby alone"  
Ross nods and softly nuzzles his ear as he whispers "I will try my best but it depends on how you play this Game"  
Gunny nods but tenses at the low growl.

Tony narrows his eyes at the man with the eye patch "Who the FUCK are you? And what the hell are you doing with MY Lover?"  
Gunny winces and pulls way as he staggers slightly into Tonys arms.  
Ross gives him a worried look "He has been swaying and unsteady on his feet...I thought it was best to get him to sit down, but he said that he was waiting for someone"  
Tony narrows his eyes and then glances at Jethro, not liking the colour he has turned "Who are you?"  
"Rob Talon...Miss Sciuto's new Assistant"  
Tony narrows his eyes and nods "Thank-You for looking after him...but I've got this covered" with that he leads him back to the table, not noticing the evil smirk as Ross melts into the crowd.  
Gunny looks up "I-I want to go back to the Ho-Flat"  
He frowns but nods "Yeah ok...let me say Goodbye then we'll go"  
He nods as he leans heavily against him.  
Tony glances down at him with worried eyes before turning to Tim "I'm Sorry but I've got to get him Home...I will have that chat with you at some point, but..."  
Tim shrugs it off "Take him home as he does look that well"  
He lets out a relived sigh "Thanks Tim and congratulations once more" with that he slowly carries him outside and into the car "Going Home now...ok?"  
Gunny nods as he blinks away the tears while avoiding Tonys gaze.  
Tony bites his bottom lip as he knows something is going on but if Jethro won't speak to him, how can he help? With that thought in mind he gets into the car and drives them Home, not noticing the black Sedan that follows them.


	47. Goodbye

Gunny leaves Tony in order to protect him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

At the sight of the Flat he shuts away the guilt and turns to smile at Tony "Going to bed?"  
Tony frowns as Jethro doesn't look him in the eyes but nods his agreement "Ok...come on then"  
Gunny follows him out of the car and spots the Sedan that is waiting for him, he discreetly nods before following Tony into the Flat.

Tony grunts in shock as he is pushed against the door, as soon as they both enter, by a very strong body and goes to speak but gets stopped by a desperate kiss.  
He presses closer and holds the tears at bay as he guides them into the Bedroom.  
He tries to pull away as he needs to understand what has suddenly brought this on but grunts as he falls down on top of the bed with Jethro quickly following. He manages to pull away from the desperate kiss "Jethro...what's the rush?"  
Gunny shakes his head and he pulls off Tonys shirt along with his jeans "Need you...need you now!"  
Tony frowns but nods as he helps him to remove his own clothes before helping Jethro out of his "Ok...ok you can have me"  
He nods and reaches for the lube as he leans down to swallow him whole while preparing himself ready.  
He grunts in shock and thrusts his hips up, groaning as Jethro allows him to thrust all the way in and out of the welcoming wet heat. He reaches down and fists the silver hair as he pulls him down all the way as he thrusts up and continues the movement "Fuck Jethro!...I'm...I'm-"  
Gunny pushes down and hums as he swallows around him once and then twice, smirking as the cock gets slightly harder before spilling down his throat and he swallows every last drop.  
Tony cringes as Jethro continues to suck at his very sensitive cock and he pulls him off "Jethro...stop"  
He looks up and croaks "I want you to fuck me"  
He frowns at the blunt statement and then notices that he is still stretching himself. He suddenly gets an idea "Come here"  
Gunny frowns and removes his fingers from within himself as he is guided to sit on Tony chest "What now?"  
Tony shakes his head and rubs his hand against his lubed one before gently sliding his fingers into him, stilling at the gasp and gently helps to stretch him as he looks into the darken blue eyes "What is all this for?"  
He avoids his gaze "I need this...I really do"  
A deep sigh escapes him as he runs his free hand down his chest "Has it something to do with Abbys new Assistant?"  
He tenses and gasps as the fingers nudge his prostate "Why...why would you think that?"  
Tony narrows his eyes and presses the spot again "How do you know him?"  
Gunny groans and presses back onto the fingers "I...he...met him before...a 'John'...long time ago"  
A smile crosses his face "Well...you'll never see him again so..." his smile falters as Jethro once more avoids his gaze "Jethro?...What aren't you telling me?"  
He shakes his head as tears form in his eyes "I...I will tell...tell you everything in...in the morning"  
Tony sighs and nods as he removes his fingers and lines-up "We will talk tomorrow then"  
Gunny nods and sinks down onto him "Yes in the morning" with that he begins to rock and grind himself against him, hoping to push him to the edge and clean over it.  
He grunts and gets caught up within the motions as he starts to meet him thrust for thrust.  
Gunny notices that the muscles are being to strain and smirks at the deep grunts, signalling that he is very close to his climax. He looks down "I love you...and always will" with that he squeezes his internal muscles around the hard cock within him, forcing Tonys climax and joins him by cumming all over his chest.

Tony slowly opens his sated eyes and smirks as he feels a wet cloth running lovingly across his chest. He looks up into teary blue eyes and frowns as he lifts a hand to stroke his cheek "Jethro...?"  
Gunny shakes his head and leans down to kiss him "Shh...go to sleep Tony"  
He wraps an arm around him and tugs him down so he is plastered against his chest "Love you"  
He nods and makes his body relax "Love you too...now go to sleep"  
Tony sighs and follows the command as his body sinks into the mattress as he falls into a deep sleep.

After an hour or so he gently pulls away and kisses his forehead "Forgive me...but I can't let him hurt you" with that he quietly gets changed and looks at the photo of his Family "Sorry Shannon...Kelly" he glances at the man asleep on the bed and sighs as he quietly leaves the room to head to the door. As he opens the door he takes one look back before leaving the Flat for good.

He spots the door to the Sedan opening and he quickly runs over "I'm here...you don't have to hurt him"  
Senior narrows his eyes and as soon as he takes a seat he grabs a fistful of the silver hair, smirking in arousal at the yelp of pain "He touched what's Mine!"  
Gunny shakes his head "It was all me...I persuaded him to touch me! He never came onto me!"  
He glares at him then releases his grip "You stink, you will wash off his stench and then I shall Claim you again"  
He flinches and nods "Yes Sir...just please don't hurt him"  
Senior nods "As long as you don't escape again and stay with me forever...then I shall think about it"  
Gunny lets the tears fall as he nods "Yes Sir...as long as Tony is Safe...then I will be Yours and only Yours". He flinches as he lifts a hand but calms as the fingers run through his hair  
"Ross...take us Home"  
He turns back to watch the only place that he has ever felt Safe getting smaller and smaller. He lifts a hand and wipes away the tears that falls as he whispers "Forgive me Tony...I love you and always will"


	48. Panic

Tony finds out Gunny has gone

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He grunts as he is thrown down onto the bed and he quickly moves into position as the man mounts him. He grits his teeth as he forces his body to relax as Senior starts a furious pace. A tear falls down his cheek as he thinks back to the only man he has ever loved (I'm Sorry Tony...I had no choice) as he feel the cold metal of the chain being placed around his neck, he makes himself go pliant and closes his eyes...

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony frowns as something doesn't seem right and decides to wake up. As he opens his yes, he notes Jethro isn't in the bed "Jethro?"  
As he receives no answer he gets a very bad feeling and quickly gets changed but pauses before leaving the room as he spots Jethros photo with a sticky note attached to it which reads  
'Sorry Tony, I had no choice and will always love you'  
Tony holds back the anger "Bastard!...He got to you" with that thought he gently places the photo into his pocket and heads out the door while typing in a number on his mobile  
"Abbys Lab! You're on the Air!"  
"Abs...Seniors got Jethro!"  
"Er...I'll take the call in my Office, wait a sec"  
He gets into his car, not caring if he gets pulled over for using his mobile at the wheel, as he heads over  
"Tony? How? When?"  
"Abs! Must have been last night...Jethro snuck out to return to him!"  
"Oh...well he could be out buying Breakfast instead"  
Tony shakes his head as a tear escapes his eyes "He left his photo...along with a note"  
"What does it say"  
He takes a calming breath "Sorry Tony, I had no choice and will always love you"  
"Oh Tony"  
He nods as he wipes his face against his shoulder "We have to get him back Abs!"  
"Well...technically you're a Relation to a Federal Agent...a NCIS Agent...and your Partner has been Kidnapped...so I'll call Tim to get him to take the Case"  
He lets out a long breath "I'm headed to you now...I'll be with you in twenty minutes"  
"Drive safe"  
"I will" and with that he cuts her off before glancing up at the sky "Please let me find him...and that he'll be alive when I do"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Gunny cries out in agony as Senior forces him to bend into an un-natural position  
"You're a worthless piece of Shit! If it wasn't for me...you'd be dead somewhere, discarded like the trash you are!"  
He grits his teeth at the pain and blocks out the words as he thinks back to the love Tony showed him.  
Senior narrows his eyes as he spots the small smile and grabs a fistful of the silver hair while tightening the chain around his neck "You think Junior really loved you?" at the way the eyes glance at him and then away he smirks "He just wanted to anger me...he has been trying to get me Arrested for years and when he came across someone who could help him...of course he wasn't going to let you go, you're his Holy Grail of a Witness" he leans closer "All he had to do was show you some friendship so you'd spill...then keep you sweet by opening his bed to you...how long was it until you spread you legs for him to fuck you? One day? A week?"  
Gunny flinches at the words and tries to ignore them...but they cause him to doubt himself "He...he loves me"  
He shakes his head "No...no he didn't, as you are unlovable! It was your fault your Family died...a whore can never be loved as you play with peoples emotions so they'll bend you over and fuck you for money"  
He blinks away the tears that form "Tony...Tony never paid! I gave myself to him"  
Senior chuckles "Of course he didn't...your payment was a place to sleep at night and the food you ate, he wanted to keep you close so he could fuck you at any time"  
The words seep through his skin and into his heart. He no longer fights as he goes limp "He...he didn't love me?"  
He releases his grip and runs his hands possessively across his back "No, you're unlovable as you've been damaged since the first time you allowed someone to fuck you for cash!"  
Gunny flinches and hides his face in his arms as he silently sobs "I-I thought...b-but you're r-right...I-I'm broken"  
Senior nods "Yes I am...now let me finish"  
He nods and spreads his legs wider as he cries into his arms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony paces the Lab "There has to be something!?"  
Tim sighs and steps infront of him to block his path "We will find him Tony, I Promise you...now let us do our Jobs"  
He lets out a long sigh as he nods "Ok Tim...I just want him back"  
Abby runs up and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight "Tony we will find him! We have too!" she turns "Won't we Bobby?"  
Ross nods "Yes Abby...we will find Jethro"  
Tony narrows his eyes slightly at the one eyed man, as for some unknown reason he doesn't trust him, but nods "Thanks"  
Abby leans up and kisses his cheek "Go and chill in my Office while we Work"  
He nods and heads into her Office. Once alone he picks the photo out of his pocket and looks at it with a sad smile "I'm Sorry I couldn't keep you Safe...but I will get you back" with that he wipes the tear that falls and frowns as he spots Rob leaving the room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Gunny yelps and claws at his neck as the chain tightens "S-Sir!?"  
Senior growls and forcefully thrusts back into him "I've just heard from Ross...and he has some disturbing news"  
He struggles to breathe and as black dots start to blur his vision he feels himself losing conscious but gasps as the pressure is released and he greedily gulps in big lungfuls of air.  
He leans heavily on top of him, forcing him into the mattress as he growls "Junior has your photo...apparently you left him a note"  
Gunny cries out in pain as teeth sink into his shoulder, hard enough to pierce the skin while he is frantically fucked "I...I thought he loved me! I...I had to leave my photo...as I can't bare to look at it any longer"  
Senior removes his teeth and smirks at the sight of the blood that wells up in the wound. He applies pressure against the bite mark "If he doesn't back off...I will have to take him out"  
His blood runs cold "No...no you can't...please you can't!"  
He shakes his head as he tightens the chain around his neck long enough until he passes out "I don't take Orders Gunny..." he releases his hold and gently strokes the silver strands of the unconscious man "He needs to be punished for touching what's Mine" with that he pulls back into a kneeling position and groans as he climaxes within him before pulling out and leaving the room...


	49. Suspicion

Tony gets suspicious of Rob

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny slowly wakes up and whimpers at the pain surrounding his neck (Shit...I think he has left bruises). He carefully gets up, frowning as he hears the rustling of a chain and looks down to pause at the sight of a metal cuff around his ankle. He carefully sits and tugs at it to find that he is chained to the bed (Obviously he doesn't trust you!) with that he attempts to stand and slowly walks over to the bathroom, only just able to reach the toilet to relieve himself and cringes at the sight of the purpley/bluey colour of his neck (Oww).  
He gently touches his skin and jerks back at the pain (This isn't going to be fun). He wipes his eyes as tears form and he glances up towards the ceiling (Why did you die all those fifteen years ago instead of Me?) with that thought in mind he slowly makes his way back to the bed and curls up within himself as the tears flow down his cheeks.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony sighs as its been a week since Jethro left and they are still no closer to finding out where Senior is as everytime they get close...they suddenly lose him. He gets up to stretch himself out but narrows his eyes in suspicion as Rob once more exits the Lab to make a call and decides to follow  
"You sure?"  
He hides against a wall as he listens in  
"I understand but...Yes, however...No I'm not!...You sure?...Yes I will...Yes I've got it"  
Tony frowns as he tries to make sense of the conversation and quickly ducks back inside the Lab to do some own research into one 'Rob Talon' as a feeling in his gut has been screaming at him since he first met the guy.  
Ross looks into the Lab and spots Junior at the computer, he goes to check if the coast is clear and swears under his breath as Abby bounces in  
"Got us more Caf-Pow! Now lets find Jethro!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

His head snaps up as he hears the bolt on the door being pulled back and he quickly gets into position as Senior enters.  
At the sight of 'his' Gunny, spreading his legs ready for him, he smirks as he walks over and gently caresses the strong back "At least one thing has gotten better since you left"  
Gunny hesitantly looks up and croaks "What's that?"  
Senior smiles as he strokes the muscular arms and back "You have gained weight and become more breath-takingly beautiful"  
He lowers his eyes "I may have...but I'm damaged goods of which no-one can love...I'm only good for fucking and that's it"  
His smile widens as his eyes darken "Yes Gunny...that's all you're good for"  
Gunny nods as he presents himself "Thank-You for the Room and food...take your payment"  
Senior groans and quickly mounts him, thrusting all the way in one go and lets out a deep moan at the feeling "You're perfect for fucking...it's a pity you aren't good for anything else"  
He nods as tears flow down his cheeks as he makes himself go limp for his pleasure.

Just as he is about to reach his climax, he growls as his mobile goes off and he sighs as he heavily leans on the body beneath him while he answers the phone  
"This has better be good!"  
"...Sir?"  
He growls as he digs his fingernails into the flesh of the other man, his arousal spiking at the whimper, before turning back to the phone  
"What Ross!? I'm busy, enjoying my Toy!"  
"Er...well Junior has digging into 'Rob Talons' past...what do you want me to do?"  
He looks down and smirks as he plays with his blood that treacle's out of the small wounds "Use Plan Delta"  
"You...you're sure?"  
Senior chuckles "Yes...it's time I had a chat with my only Son...what do you think?"  
He hears laughter and then "Yes Sir...I shall get things started"  
He nods "Good...now leave us, oh and Rob"  
"...Yes Sir?"  
"If you ever disturb me from 'My' Gunny ever again...just remember that there is plenty of others who would love your Job"  
He waits a few minutes before hearing a shaky "Y-Yes Sir...S-Sorry Sir"  
"Good!" with that he cuts off and throws it on the floor before leaning down and biting Gunnys left shoulder, hard enough to pierce the skin and groans in arousal at the pained yelp as he beings to viscously thrusts into the warm body "You're Mine Gunny...if anyone ever touches you again...it'll be the last thing they'll do"  
Gunny flinches at the words and closes his eyes to block out the faces of the people whose Deaths are on his conscience...of Shannon and Kelly...of Gaz...along with Baz, Trevor, Celso along with the others...and Dave the FBI Agent...of Tod who helped him escape and lastly he pictures Abbys and Tonys deaths if he didn't go.  
Senior smirks as he hears the quiet sobs and runs his hands possessively along his back "Yes Gunny...you are the cause of so many Deaths...but staying here, in this room will keep Junior and the Goth alive...as long as you stay here"  
He nods "Yes...I'll stay here...forever I'll stay"  
An evil smile crosses his face as he quickens his pace "Mine Gunny"  
Gunny lets the tears fall as he whispers "Yours" and closes his eyes as he feels and hears Seniors climax, wincing as he pulls out and watches as he leaves without a backward glance. He is left with himself for company and curls himself around his pillow as he waits for his meal to be delivered.


	50. Tony Finds Gunny

Tony gets caught and finds Gunny

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony turns as Abby pecks his cheek and smiles "It's ok Abs, you can go as I'll just quickly finish up here and then leave"  
She nods and hugs him tight "It won't be much longer now...I mean it won't get passed the four week mark"  
He gives her a sad chuckle as he glances at the calendar "I can't believe it was three weeks ago he went..." he looks up as he blinks away the tears "I love him Abs...it took me ages to make him feel loved and let him see that he could love me back"  
Abby lets out a distressed noise as she squeezes him "We will find him! And he and you will be our Best Mans at the Wedding! As I'm not getting Married without my new friend there!"  
Tony chuckles and hugs her back before pushing her towards the door "Go on...get"  
She nods and wipes her eyes "I'm going...I'm going"  
He waits until she has gone before pulling out Jethros photo "I will find you and bring you home" with that he returns to his computer.  
Ross waves Goodbye to Abby and sends a text on his mobile. After a few minutes he gets a reply and decides to put Plan Delta into action.

After an hour with no luck Tony shakes his head and shuts it down. Once it's finished, he stands and stretches himself out before leaving the building to head to his car. He pauses as he gets a bad feeling and gets out his mobile  
"McGee"  
He smirks "Hey, McGoogle!"  
A sigh answers him "Seriously Tony...do we have to do this everytime I answer the phone?"  
He uses the phone conversation as cover as he scopes the area "I'm just checking on my dear Brother...did you know about the two Best Man part of your Wedding?"  
"Tony...me and Abby have discussed this and we both agreed on it...are you saying you don't want us to make Jethro a Best Man?"  
He sighs as he leans against his car "No...I'll like to share the honour with him"  
"You love him don't ya"  
Tony nods as he runs a hand through his hair "Yeah...although I think I do a little bit too much"  
"Nah, he needs someone like you in his life"  
He lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "Yeah...any way, I need to go now McGeek...but Thanks for the chat"  
"Anytime Tony...Anytime" with that the line goes dead.  
Ross sighs in relief and slowly makes his way over. When in range he clamps a hand around a startled Juniors mouth and nose and holds him tight until he goes limp in his arms "Don't take this personally...but Sir doesn't like it when you keep trying to get him arrested" with that he chucks him into the boot of his own car before jumping into the Mustang and driving off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Gunny gets into position as he hears the bolt being pulled back but frowns as he hears no movement. After a good fifteen minutes he hesitantly looks up to frown as he spots the door left open. He bites his bottom lip as he tries to figure out what to do and calls out "Sir?" as he gets no reply he cautiously gets up, only to look in confusion as he realises that the ankle cuff has been removed (When did that happen?) he pushes the thought to one side as he slowly approaches the door.  
As he reaches it he hesitantly looks left then right, only to note that no-one is there...he frowns and then shrugs as he re-enters his room, shutting the door behind him as he sits down on his bed (What was that about?).  
Senior smirks at he watches the footage and turns to Ross "See...he's Mine and will not leave me again" with that he stands and glances down at the unconscious man "Gag him and tie him to a chair in that area of the room" he points to spot which has the best view of the bed "I want him to watch what Gunny has become"  
Ross bows his head "Yes Sir"  
He nods and exits the room.

Gunny looks up as the door opens and gives him a small smile before moving into position. He jumps slightly as a hand caresses his back and neck before a clothed body covers him  
"You're Mine Gunny"  
He nods as he spreads his legs wider "Yes Sir...I'm Yours"  
Senior groans at the sight before him and turns to the door with a nod.  
Gunny frowns as he hears the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor but doesn't look up as he hasn't been told.  
He watches as Ross puts the man into position and then nods before turning back to the man beneath him "What are you?"  
He cuddles the pillow "I'm worthless trash that can't be loved"  
"Good and?"  
A tear falls down his cheek "I'm damaged beyond repair and I'm only good for being fucked"  
Senior rewards him with a gentle caress "Good, you have accepted the truth and in doing so have made me proud"  
Gunny gives him a small smile "Thank-You...now take your payment" with that he lifts his rear while spreading his legs even further.  
He groans at the sight and quickly releases his hard cock before thrusting in up to the hilt "You are prefect"  
He nods as he buries his face while bracing himself for the hard fucking.

Tony frowns as he hears grunts and skin slapping against skin. He shakes his head and slowly opens his eyes to look in confusion *Jethro?* his eyes snap to the man who is pounding his Lover into the mattress and his heart stops at the smirk he receives *Bastard!*  
Gunny jumps as he hears banging but stills as a hand presses down on his lower back  
"Keep still Gunny"  
He does as he is told and ignores the noise.  
Senior glances over at Junior, who is currently trying to break his bonds, and smirks as he asks "Gunny...what are you?"  
Tony stills and his heart breaks at the answer *No! You're so much more!*  
His smirk widens at the hurt and devastation he spots on the mans face "Good and what else?"  
He flinches at what comes out of Jethros mouth and he blinks away the tears as he doubles his efforts to escape as he knows that once Senior has had his twisted fun...he won't be 'needed' anymore.  
Senior growls as he reaches his climax and leans heavily ontop of him "You're Mine Gunny"  
Gunny nods "Yes Sir...Only Yours" he jumps as a scream echos around the room at the same time a chair crashes against the wall and all the alarms go off along with lights flashing.


	51. Senior Vs Junior

Tony finally gets a chance at Senior

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny yelps in shock as the clothed body is violently tugged away from him and he scrambles forward to hug his pillow as he begins to rock while watching Sir and Tony fight.

Senior growls and pushes Junior back into the wall "You ain't having him! He is Mine!"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he lashes out, splitting Seniors lip with a left hook "You Bastard! You've broken him! He was never yours to have in the first place!"  
He wipes the blood across his sleeve as he quickly zips up his trouser "I had him first! He was Mine and then you stole him!" with that he goes on the attack, catching him in the stomach and winding him.  
Gunny rocks faster as he chews the corner of his pillow (I...I don't understand what is happening!). He looks towards the door as he hears shouting and gunfire  
"This is the FBI! Drop you weapons and come out with your hands up or we will open fire!"  
Senior glances up and pulls away from his battering of Junior. He runs his hands through his hair and makes a decision as he picks up a long, sharp piece of wood. He turns and walks over to the bed "I'm Sorry, as I shall miss fucking you...but it's your turn to die for all the lives you have taken"  
Gunny nods and shuffles closer while baring his neck.  
Tony watches as Senior is about to kill his Lover and with a Roar of Utter Rage he lunges across the room to take him down.  
Senior gasps in shock as he is thrown to the floor and now he is the one who goes on the defensive.  
Gunny yelps and scurries away as he begins to rock once more. He flinches as he hears the sound of bone crunching aswell as a shout of pain. Just when he gathers up his courage to check and see what happened, the door to his room flies open and Fornell enters followed by Sachs and Woods.

Tobias looks in shock at the sight before him and turns to his men "Sachs, take half and check all the rooms upstairs including the Attic...Woods, take the rest and finish the Ground Floor and then the Basement" once everyone has gone, he closes the door and kneels on the floor "Tony?...Tony you ok?"  
Tony winces and sits up "Yeah Toby, I'm ok" he looks down "Senior ain't"  
He shakes his head "You nearly tore his head off...Bastard deserved it any way"  
He chuckles and then gasps as he looks down only to grimace as he finds the wood impaled in his side "Shit...no wonder I hurt"  
Tobias gently lifts him onto the bed and turns to the man chewing the pillow "You ok?"  
Gunny jumps as begins to rock faster "Gunny bad...should die"  
Tony stops him from moving closer "I've got it Tobias...we'll wait here for the ambulance"  
He nods and chuckles "It was a good thing you have me on speed dial, DiNutzo, as I doubt you would have been able to type my number in before he knocked you out!"  
He smirks "I had a back-up plan...I just didn't want to use it!"  
Tobias chuckles and leaves the room to call an ambulance as well as the FBI Medical Examiner.

Tony cringes as he turns to face Jethro and sighs as he goes to reach out but pulls back at the look of fear "Jethro? Jethro it's me...it's Tony" as he gets no acknowledgement he sighs "Gunny?"  
He glances up at his name and frowns "You're not Sir...you want Payment?"  
He frowns "Payment?"  
Gunny nods and gets into position "Payment for the room and food"  
Tonys heart shatters at the sight and he gently strokes along the bruised body "I didn't get here in time...he has broken you"  
He begins to tremble and hesitantly looks over his shoulder "You take Payment?" at the slow nod, he frowns and sits up as he hugs his pillow once more before nervously glancing at the door "You need to go! Sir find you here, it will be Gunnys fault!" he voice lowers to a whisper "He will kill you as I am to blame!"  
He frowns as he glances at the dead body before turning back "He has gone Jethro...Gunny, Sir has gone and will never be coming back"  
Gunny shakes his head as he begins to chew his pillow at the same time he begins to rock "No! Sir can't go! Sir can't! Who will fuck Gunny!? Who will feed Gunny? Who...Who will keep Gunny Safe?"  
Tony feels the tears running down his cheeks as his voice cracks "I will...I will keep Gunny Safe and fed...I will love Gunny forever"  
He looks over at him with wary eyes "Gunny is Trash...Gunny can't be loved...Gunny is only good for fucking"  
He wipes the tears from his face "No Gunny!...That's what Sir taught you...Tony will teach you that you can be loved and love in return...he will teach you that you are worth something to him"  
Gunny bites his bottom lip "Sir gone? Sir not coming back?" at the shake of the mans head he slowly shuffles closer "Gunny Yours now?"  
Tony smiles "Yes...Gunny is Mine" he turns as the door opens and watches as two Paramedics enter  
"You Tony?"  
He nods and places a hand on Jethros ankle to stop him from pulling away before turning back to the Women "Yeah that's me"  
She moves closer with a smile "I'm Mary and this is Pat...I'm going to check you over while my colleague does your friend"  
Tony nods and the turns to Jethro "Let her check you over...I will be with you at all times"  
Gunny nervously looks at the Woman and nods "Gunny does as Tony says". He flinches as she touches him and wants to pull away but the memory of what Sir did to him that time he did, keeps him still.  
He gasps as Mary touches the wood that's embedded in him and turns at the distressed whimper to calm him down "Jethro...Gunny relax"  
He nods and begins to chew his pillow once more as she checks out his rear  
"Mary...he has internal and external tearing...we need to get him to the Hospital"  
She nods "Take him while I stabilise this wound"  
Gunny panics as he is lead to the door and lashes out, pushing Pat across the room as he runs to the safety of his bed "Gunny can't leave! Gunny leave, people die!"  
Tony quickly gathers the rocking man into his arms "Shh...it's ok Jethro...it's ok"  
He looks up as tears flow down his cheeks "Gunny can't leave!"  
He glances at the Paramedics "Can he leave with me?"  
Pat turns to Mary "What do you think?"  
Tony notes the doubt in her eyes and tightens his hold "He'll be calm with me...he won't lash out again" he glances down to frown as Jethro picks up his hand to suck his fingers, his frown deepening in shock as the action seems to calm him further "See...he is calmer already"  
Mary nods "Ok...but if he lashes out again, I will have to sedate him"  
He nods and stands, while accepting the blanket from Pat before turning to face the broken man "Jethro?...Gunny?"  
Gunny looks up and releases the fingers as he starts to chew his pillow once more while looking into the sad green eyes "Yes?"  
Tony wraps the blanket carefully around him and gently tugs him up "Come on, it's time to go"  
His eyes widen in fear as he tries to back away "Gunny can't leave! If Gunny go...people die!"  
He gently pulls him into a hug "Senior has gone...you can leave now"  
Gunny shakes his head and presses closer into the hold "Gunny leave...people die!"  
Tony soothingly rubs his hand across his back "You can leave with me, Jethro...then no-one will die"  
He looks up with wary eyes "Gunny leave with Tony? No people die?"  
He nods and gently guides him out of the room "See, you can leave the room"  
Gunny nervously looks around and chews his pillow as he nods while allowing himself to be lead out of the room, which has been his home for almost the past four weeks.

He blinks in the bright sunlight and goes to pull away but calms as he feels Tony tugging him against his chest  
"You're free Jethro"  
He looks up and gives him a shaky smile "Gunny Safe?"  
Tony nods and leads him into the ambulance "Yes, no-one will ever hurt you again Jethro...I Promise you"  
Gunny nods and rocks slightly as he presses closer to him "Yes? Tony promise Gunny?"  
He kisses him on the top of his head "Always Jethro...Always" and holds him tight as the ambulance drives them away from the horror that has happened at Seniors House.


	52. Hospital

They arrive at the Hospital and later on Tony washes a dirty Gunny

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He sits on the bed, chewing his pillow as he watches the Doctors fix Tony. He lets out a growl as a nurse tries to take his pillow away and flinches as a hand touches him. He turns around to face the young man and woman"You taking Payment?"  
The Nurse frowns "Payment?"  
Gunny nods as he gets into position "Payment"  
She turns to Tony who gives her a sad smile  
"He'll let you touch touch him now"  
Gunny turns to face him and frowns at the sad look "Tony still want Gunny?"  
Tony sighs and looks into the confused gaze "Yes Jethro...Tony wants Gunny forever"  
He goes to speak but jumps as something cold touches him and he tries to pull away but flinches as Tony lifts a hand and he quickly covers his head with his arms as he shouts "Keep still Gunny! Keep still!"  
He stills at the out burst and slowly strokes the dirty gray hair "Hey...no one is going to hit you any more"  
Gunny slowly looks up with wet eyes "Tony no hit Gunny?" at the mans nod he relaxes "Gunny keeps still" with that he starts to chew his pillow once more as he lets the Nurse and Doctor touch him to fix him up.  
Tony sighs at the sight of his broken Lover and turns back to watch the Doctor remove the piece of wood from his side. Once the Doctor has finished and stitched him up he turns to spot Jethro trembling. He looks at the Nurse "You finished?"  
The Nurse gives him a sad smile "Yes...we have cleaned him up and fixed all the tears"  
He nods and sits up with a wince, pushing away the Doctor who tries to make him lay down, as he shuffles over to the other bed and sits down beside him.  
Gunny looks up and slowly crawls into his lap, taking his pillow with him and avoids Tonys injured side.  
Tony smiles as he lays down "Can you push the other bed over?...I don't want him to be out of reach"  
The Doctor sighs and nods to the Nurses, who push the beds together, as he checks their notes "Jethro is slightly Dehydrated, so I want him on fluids and antibiotics incase of infection...as for Tony, I want you on painkillers along with antibiotics incase of infection aswell"  
He nods "As long as I'm with him...I don't care"  
Gunny tenses as a Nurse takes his arm but calms as Tony caresses his face and he uses his free hand to pull the fingers into his mouth. He relaxes as he sucks the digits.  
Tony chuckles and gives his free arm to the Nurse "If it keeps him calm...I don't mind" with that he tugs the blanket to cover them both as he watches him fall asleep.

Gunny frowns as he hears chatter and slowly wakes up to come face to face with the Goth.  
Tony tightens his hold as he feels him pull away and glares at the Woman "Abs! Not so close!"  
She lowers her gaze and presses into Tims hold "I'm Sorry Tony...I just wanted to look at him"  
He sighs and softly strokes the gray strands "You need to be careful around him...I think Senior broke him"  
Gunny warily looks at the Goth as he tugs on his pillow to chew on the corner while pressing closer to Tony.  
Abby frowns and goes to touch the dirty pillow but stills at the growl "Tony...he can't chew on that dirty thing!"  
Tony looks down and sighs "It's the only thing he has had for comfort since...since Senior took him"  
She looks at him with teary eyes and gently touches the broken mans face "We will get you back Jethro"  
Gunny looks up and blinks at her "Caf-Pow?"  
He looks at him in shock and then lifts his his chin so he can look in his eyes "Jethro?...Jethro are...are you back?"  
He glances down and sucks his fingers into his mouth as he lets his mind drift once more.  
Tim moves closer and places a hand on his devastated Brothers shoulder "Give him some time Tony...it will take awhile for him to venture outside the walls he has placed inside his mind"  
Tony blinks away the tears and gives them a shaky smile as he softly strokes Jethros hair "Yeah...I have all the time in the World"  
Gunny begins to doze under the soft petting and tightens his hold on his pillow while sucking Tonys fingers as he lets the voices wash over him.  
Abby wipes her own tears away and gives Tony a kiss along with Jethro before turning to Tim "Lets go...we'll come back tomorrow"  
Tony nods and waves them goodbye as he continues to stroke Jethros hair "You need a wash"  
He looks up "Bath...liquid soap?"  
He chuckles "Yes Jethro, I find it easier than a bar"  
Gunny nods as he presses closer and picks up Tonys hand to suck his fingers once more.  
Tony makes himself comfortable and relaxes into the mattress before falling asleep.

After an hour or so Gunny pulls back and watches the man sleep. He moves into a sitting position, wincing as his backside makes contact with the mattress, as he glances around the room. He picks up his pillow and hesitantly gets out of the bed, pausing at the noise of distress and shifts from foot to foot as he really needs to use the Bathroom. He slowly makes his way into the other room, groaning in relief at the sight of the toilet and quickly relieves himself.  
Tony wakes with a start as he notes the weight on top of him has gone and begins to panic "Jethro?" he quickly gets up and checks the room, he even checks under the bed, and as he can't find him his panic turns into terror "JETHRO!"  
Gunny jumps out of his skin at the shout and he begins to tremble as he hugs his pillow tight to his chest before shakily opening the door "Gunny here...Gunny needed to pee"  
He turns and runs over, crushing him against his chest as tears fall down his cheeks "Don't you EVER scare me like that EVER again!"  
He trembles in the arms and whispers "S-Sorry...G-Gunny is S-Sorry" with that he wipes at his face as tears fall down his cheeks "Y-You returning G-Gunny to...to S-Sir?"  
Tony gasps in shock at the Statement and frantically shakes his head '"No! Never! I'm Never letting you Go!"  
He nods and beings to chew his pillow once more.  
He sighs and decides that as they are both awake, he should clean him up "Come on...you need a wash"  
Gunny frowns but nods as he is taken back into the Bathroom and watches as Tony places a stool in the shower before gesturing him to sit.  
Tony smiles at the trust and strips himself down to his boxers, as he knows it's too soon to be naked around him, before wrapping his own wound in a plastic covering to save it from getting wet. As he turns to Jethro, he gently takes his pillow from him and places it ontop of the clothes to be washed.  
He watches him with wary eyes as the water rains down on him "Tony washes Gunny?"  
He chuckles as he lathers up a cloth "Yes, Tony washes Gunny...make him all clean"  
Gunny hesitantly smiles as the soft fabric brushes over his skin and he watches as the water turns black before disappearing down the plug (Is it that easy to wipe the dirt from your Soul?). He tenses as Tony moves around him but relaxes at the feel of the cloth running across his shoulders. He turns his head to smile "Gunny getting clean?"  
Tony sighs as he moves to the front and kneels down to wash his legs and groin area, ignoring the way the body tenses and when finished he gets a clean cloth to gently wipe his face "Yes, My Gunny getting all clean" with that he lathers up his hands and washes his hair, smirking at the small groan of appreciation before rinsing him out and repeating the process.  
He relaxes into the soft scrubbing and turns his head as the water stops  
"Come on...time to get you dry"  
He nods and steps into towel, chuckling as Tony rubs him dry "Thanks Tony"  
He smiles and kisses his forehead "My Pleasure" before quickly drying himself off. He quickly changes his boxers for a dry pair and holds out another for the other man "Here...put theses on"  
Gunny pauses slightly before nodding and stepping into them. As Tony goes to lead him back into the Bedroom he stops as he searches for his pillow.  
Tony notes the move and shakes his head as he tugs him along "You won't need that dirty thing" with that he removes the plastic cover over his wound as he lays down and tugs the man on top of him.  
He tenses as he feels lost without it but calms as Tony gives him his hand  
"Here"  
Gunny sighs and sucks Tonys fingers before falling asleep.  
Tony lets out a sad chuckle as he leans down to kiss the now clean gray hair before covering them both up with the duvet and joining him in sleep "Love you Jethro"


	53. Leaving The Hospital

Tony decides they are leaving the Hospital

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny curls up tighter in Tonys lap and beings to rock only to calm as Tony gives him his fingers to suck while he argues with the Doctor  
"Why? He isn't dangerous and he isn't broken...it's like Tim and Doctor Mallard said, Jethro has built walls around his mind to protect himself! He just needs the encouragement and patience to allow him to slowly knock them down!"  
The Doctor sighs "Tony...it has been two weeks since you have come here, he hasn't shown any signs of improvement...also we have found that he has suffered some head trauma that could make him turn aggressive! It might also explain as to why he switches off at times. It's for his own Safety that he'd be put into the Psychiatric Ward or a Mental Institution"  
Tony shakes his head as he tugs him closer "No! He hasn't attacked anyone! He'll be Safe with me"  
Gunny looks up and smiles as Tony strokes his face "Gunny is Tonys?"  
He nods as he leans down to kiss the top of his head "Yes...Jethro is Tonys" with that he looks up with a glare "Am I fit to leave?" at the mans nod he gently moves Jethro off his lap as he gets changed "Fine. We are leaving"  
The Doctor moves to block his path "You are fit to leave...but I'm not ok with Jethro going"  
Tony turns and growls at the man "Myself and My Lover are leaving! He is fine!"  
Gunny begins to rock (What's going on? Why doesn't the Doctor want me to go? Why is Tony angry? What have I done?) he quickly goes over everything which has happened since he has arrived here through his head and jumps as someone touches him before he scrambles into position "Thank-You...now take your payment"  
He glances at the Doctor with teary eyes as he continues to stroke the slightly trembling mans back "He isn't a danger to anyone or himself...I'm taking him home and if you refuse to let us go...I will not be responsible for my actions" with that he turns back back and slowly moves him back into a sitting position "We're going home Jethro"  
He looks up and smiles while letting Tony help him into a shirt "Gunny go home?"  
Tony nods and bends down to help him into a pair of trousers followed by his socks and shoes before quickly getting changed himself "Come on...lets go"  
Gunny nods and jumps off the bed to follow him, avoiding going anywhere near the angry Doctor, out of the Hospital and into Tonys Mustang.

He turns to glance at the man currently asleep in his bed before turning to the phone "I can't come in Captain...Jethro still isn't right and I can't leave him"  
"DiNozzo...you have used all your holiday time and sick leave...either you come in or you'll end up outta Work"  
Tony runs a hand through his hair "I can't...I'm Sorry but I just can't leave him"  
He hears an answering sigh and then "Ok, I shall put it through as an Resignation and you'll get a Reference...I'm Sorry it has come to this"  
He nods "Me too...My Brother will be round to collect my stuff"  
"Ok, I'll get Stan to box it up for ya..."  
"Thanks Captain"  
"You're Welcome Tony" with that the line goes dead.  
Tony stares at the blank screen and sighs before calling Tim  
"McGee"  
"Hey Tim...is the Job offer still going for your place?"  
"Er...yeah we still have an opening...you interested"  
He walks over and gently strokes Jethros hair, chuckling as he arches into the caress before answering "Yeah, although...on one condition"  
"What is it?"  
"Abby needs an Assistant...can you...you get Jethro the Job?" silence greets him and he bites his bottom lip as he begins to worry "Tim? Tim you still there?"  
"Yeah, Sorry about that...I've just had words with Abby and she has agreed"  
He lets out a sigh of relief as he lays down, smirking as Jethro crawls closer and settles across his chest before letting out a sigh of contentment. He watches him for a few minutes before turning back to the phone "Thanks Tim...I owe you"  
"Think nothing of it...you both start next Mon"  
Tony smiles "Bye Tim"  
"Bye Tony"  
He cuts off the phone and leans down to kiss the top of the silver strands "I want you to come back to me Jethro...you need to venture out behind those walls" with that thought in mind he lets himself drift not noticing that Jethro isn't asleep.

Gunny waits a while before moving into a sitting position and looks down (I'll try Tony...for you I'll try). He looks around the room and pauses as he spots his Photo, he glances at the sleeping man as he reaches out to pick it up. A small smile crosses his face as he spots the happiness on a younger picture of himself and he runs his fingers across the picture before replacing it back onto the beside table. He looks down as he gently strokes along the sleeping mans chest "I'll try...for you Tony...I'll try" he jumps as the body arches into the caress only to chuckle as arms wrap themselves around his middle to tug him down so he is laying across his chest  
"Love you Jethro"  
He snuggles closer "Love you too Tony" he nuzzles the slightly furry chest "Love you too" with that he joins him in sleep.


	54. Interview

Gunny is heading for an Interview with Abs

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny nervously bites his fingernails and tugs at the tie that's around his neck before starting to chew it, its been a month since Tony rescued him...two weeks since he has left the Hospital and now he is standing in the elevator waiting for them to reach their floor for both of their Interviews, as apparently they need to make it formal so that's why they had to wait an extra week before coming here. He jumps as a hand touches him and quickly pulls away while shouting "Gunny Stop! Keep still Gunny!"  
Tony sighs at the outburst and hits the emergency stop button before soothingly running a hand across his Lovers shoulders "Calm down Jethro...you'll be fine as it's only Abs, who already has told me she wants you as her Assistant" with that he gently tugs the tie out of his mouth "And try not to chew things or shout...for me?"  
He lowers his gaze and lifts a hand to run it through his hair "Sorry Tony...I'll try not to, but...er Abs knows about my...er" he trails off as he begins to bite his nails once more.  
He sighs and tugs him into a hug "She knows about you switching off at times along with your need to chew things...come on its Abs! I can't keep anything hidden from her!"  
Gunny chuckles and returns the hug "You have done so much for me...yet I've done nothing but cause you trouble since you met me!"  
Tony shakes his head before he kisses his cheek "I love you Jethro...I would do anything for you"  
He feels tears pricking his eyes as he tightens his hold "Gunny loves you too...er...I mean..."  
He chuckles "Yeah Jethro...I know" with that he pulls back and smiles as he straightens up the other mans appearance "You'll be fine"  
Gunny nervously bites his bottom lip and leans forward to peck his cheek before smiling as the lift starts up. As the doors open he walks out and discreetly waves as Tony goes one way while he goes the other.

He's lost...he turns a left and then a right...and he is still lost (Shit! Tony isn't going to be happy!...At least he won't hit you like Sir) a deep shiver racks through his body at the memory's of Senior hitting him and he presses forward through the maze of corridoors.  
A nervous chuckle escapes from his chest as he ends up somehow back to the elevator. He runs a shaky hand through his hair only to jump out of his skin as a hand touches his shoulder and he instinctively protects his head while biting his bottom lip to stop the shout from escaping, as he knows Tony doesn't like it when he shouts, before hesitantly looking up to spot a man with a concerned look on his face  
"You ok there? I didn't mean to startle you...but what are you doing here?"  
Gunny nervously lowers his arms and plays with his tie "Gunny is...er I mean I'm looking for Abby...I-I have an Interview"  
The man raises an eyebrow and then nods "You're the person she wants for her Assistant? You're Leroy Gibbs?"  
He shakes his head "I-I go by my middle name...Jethro"  
He looks him over and then extends his hand "Leon, Leon Vance"  
Gunny gives him a small smile as he shakes the offered hand "Nice to meet you"  
Leon smirks and then narrows his eyes "You're Military?"  
He nods and straightens "Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
He smiles "Come, follow me...I'll take you to Miss Sciuto"  
Gunny nods and walks in time with him "So...you Work here?"  
Leon chuckles "You could say that. So...what made you choose to apply for the Job?"  
He goes quiet and lowers his gaze "I've had a hard time of late and...and have made friends with Abs, after the thing with her previous Assistant trying to kill her...I just want to keep her Safe by being close along with being able to pay my way with T-" he pauses as he realises something and a true smile crosses his face "With my Lover...I love him"  
He nods and smiles as he reaches the door "Well, that suits me fine...tell Miss Sciuto that it is a Yes from me"  
Gunny frowns but nods "Ok...Thanks for showing me the way"  
Leon chuckles "No Probs" before turning around and heading back in the direction they came.

He stands outside the door to take a calming breath before knocking and slowly opening it "Abs?"  
She looks up and smiles "Jethro! Take a seat!"  
Gunny smiles in relief and takes a seat "Hey Abs...Sorry I'm late, I got lost but got rescued and brought here...he said to tell you that it's a Yes from him?"  
Abby frowns "Who was it?"  
He thinks back...and turns as he hears a clicking noise and frowns "What?"  
She nervously chews her bottom lip "You spaced out there for a while...you ok?"  
Gunny nods "Yeah" and at the look he receives he frowns "What?"  
Abby rolls her eyes "Who lead you here?"  
"Leon...Leon Vance" he watches in shock as her eyes get impossibly wider "What is it?"  
She shakes herself free of the shock and then suddenly remembers something "Hang on!...Rewind! You said he said that it was a yes to you from him? But you didn't know who he is which means you didn't know him but he knew you me but he was fine with that and so it's a yes! Yeah?"  
Gunny just looks at her in shock and then in confusion "I didn't understand a word you just said"  
Abby rolls her eyes and gets up to walk around the table and sits in his lap "You have got the Job! The man you met, Leon Vance, is the big Boss...he is the Director of NCIS"  
He frowns "He can't be...he didn't have a toothpick"  
She chuckles before standing and taking his hand "There's a rumor going around that his Wife has banned him from using them...Anyway, lets get you re-acquainted with Mass Spec! As he has missed you so much!"  
Gunny just smiles as he is dragged from the room and down the stairs (Tony is going to be so proud!). He stops before he walks into her as she suddenly stops  
"Oh I nearly forgot! You'll need a coat!" with that she pushes him through the door and rushes into her office only to return with a white Lab coat "It's the only part of the Uniform I like"  
He smiles as he accepts her help in putting it on but frowns as she shakes her head  
"This will not do"  
Gunny looks down at himself and then begins go bite his nails "You...you don't want Gunny?"  
Abbys eyes widen as she realises what he thought she meant before she shakes her head "No Gibbs! I meant your Outfit" with that she removes his tie and tugs the helm of his shirt from from his trousers while undoing the top three buttons to his shirt before stepping back to get a good look at him "Turn around for me"  
He nods and slowly turns around "What do you think?"  
She smiles and goes to answer but a voice from the door beats her to it  
"The word 'Sexy' comes to mind"

Gunny spins on the spot and runs over to envelope Tony into a tight hug "Gunny got Job! Gunny is Abbys Assistant"  
Tony smiles and returns the hug before turning his head to plant a kiss on his neck "I'm proud of you Jethro"  
He pulls back and gives him his special half smile "Gunny loves you Tony...I love you"  
He chuckles before replying with a smile of his own "I love you too Jethro" with that he straightens up "Now, both of you are looking at the new Probationary Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior"  
Abby squeal and launches herself at the two men "This has to be the best day! Ever!"  
Tony just shakes his head as he hugs them both "Yeah...has to be one of the best"  
Gunny nods "Yes Tony...I'm getting there"  
She pulls back and then nods "We'll all go out for Lunch! Us three, Duckman and Tim!"  
Tony glances at the clock "I'll ask Tim...but it's my first day and I don't want to take the piss Abs"  
She sighs "Fine! If not today, tomorrow then?"  
He nods before quickly pecking them both on the cheek before turning around and running up the stairs back to his new desk.  
Gunny watches him go and sighs as he turns to Abby "So...where do you want me?"


	55. Fed-Up

Gunny speaks to Abby and Ziva before giving Tony an ultimatum

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny turns as arms wrap themselves around his middle and he smiles "Hey Abs...I'm almost done"  
She chuckles and pulls him away from the computers "No...you can finish it later, after lunch!" with that she removes his Lab coat before pushing him out the door "Lets go!"  
He chuckles as he links arms with her "Are we heading upstairs to meet Tony and Tim again?" a smile crosses his face at the memories of the past two weeks of meeting their other halves for lunch.  
Abby bounces on the spot and once the doors open, on the floor of the Bullpen, she drags him out and towards the desks as she shouts "Team Kate! Lunch time!"  
Gunny smiles as he walks over to Tonys desk "Hey Tony"  
He looks up from his Paperwork and smirks "Hey Jethro" he turns to glance at Kate "Can we go now?"  
Kate rolls her eyes as everyone gives her pleading eyed looks and she sighs "Fine...you all have one hour!"  
Tony jumps up from his seat and takes Jethros hands as he drags him over to the elevator followed quickly by Abby, Tim and Ziva "Come on Jethro"  
Gunny smiles as he moves to press against Tonys chest but he frowns as he pulls away. He nervously looks at the floor as he starts to bite his fingernails (He says he wants you...but he won't allow anything more intimate than a kiss!)...He turns his head as he hears his name being called and frowns as everyone stares at him "What?...Did I space out again?"  
Abby gives him a sad smile "Yeah you did...but only for five minutes this time"  
He lowers his gaze as leaves the elevator "Sorry Guys...I don't mean too"  
Abby and Ziva move to each side and links their arms with him, forcing Tim and Tony to walk behind as they lead Jethro out of the building.

He starts to chew the plastic spoon as he waits for the other men to order and turns his head to the left as Ziva taps him  
"Gibbs...take the spoon out of your mouth as it will only worry Tony"  
He nods and takes it out to put it on the table as he sighs "It's all I ever seem to do to him lately"  
Abby frowns and turns in her seat to face him, as he is sat between them, while taking his hand "He loves you Gibbs"  
Ziva nods and takes his other hand "Yes, he is head over ankles for you"  
Gunny raises an eyebrow "You mean 'head over heels' Ziver"  
She shrugs "Either way is correct"  
He sighs and glances in the direction of the man in question "I know deep inside that he loves me and that I love him...but he won't allow me to do more than a kiss on the cheek or a short one on his lips" he lowers his gaze as he starts to play with the fingers in his hands "He won't have sex of any type with me...and sometimes I wonder if...if S-Sir broke me"  
They both glance at each other before moving as one to hug their upset friend  
"Gibbs...Tony is just giving you time to get comfortable with the right type of intimacy"  
"Ziva's right! Tony is trying to show you the difference between true love and the fucked up kind"  
Gunny nods "I understand...but I need it, I've spent fifteen years selling myself for food and shelter...and now that I have found someone who loves me, for me...I want to share the sex part with him" he frees his hands and runs them through his hair "But...he'll get hard and then when I try to get things started...he pulls away and refuses to touch me until he goes soft, even if he gets hard in his sleep and wakes up...while thinking I'm not awake, he'll pop into the Bathroom and quickly jerk himself off before returning" he blinks away the tears of rejection he feels "He says I'm not damaged goods...but then why does he reject me every single time?"  
Both girls move forward and tightly hug him  
"Gibbs, you need to talk with him!"  
"Abby is right...you need to talk things out with him"  
He nods and wraps his arms around them both before he kisses them both on the top of their heads "Thanks for listening to me go on" he looks up and smiles as he spots Tony and Tim approaching the table "Come on Girls...Lunch has arrived"

Tony frowns as he notes the stiff posture of his Lover and then spots the way Ziva and Abby both look at him before discreetly shaking their heads and he sighs as he asks "Jethro? Did you space out yet again?"  
Gunny sighs and looks at the table "No...I only have had three funny turns today"  
Abby glares at him "Tony!? Why do you have to talk to him like that?"  
He reaches out and soothes her by rubbing his hand over her shoulders "Abs...I don't mind"  
Ziva folds her arms across her chest "No Gibbs! I agree with Abby!...There was no need to talk to you like that!"  
Gunny winces as he notes Tonys posture stiffen further and he nervously plays with the plastic fork before starting to chew it once more as he avoids the narrowed eyed gaze.  
Tony growls as he runs his hands through his hair before pulling the fork away from his mouth "I've told you Jethro...I don't like it when you chew things!" he turns to Abby and Ziva "I...we are leaving!" with that he tugs Jethro by his arm past Abby and drags him out of the building.  
He flinches from the anger and glances away before playing with his fingers as he is pushed out of the door and dragged into the alley "Gunny...er I mean...I didn't mean to anger you" as he spots a hand enter his vision he flinches away while lifting his hands to protect his head.  
Tony sighs and paces the ground as he tries to control his temper "I don't know what to do! You're getting better...but you keep on spacing out or referring to yourself in third person or chewing things!" he stops and steps infront of him "What can I do to make you fully right?"  
Gunny looks up with watery eyes "I-I want us back to how we were...I want...I want you to t-touch me like you used too"  
He blanches and steps away "I...can't you you...not after...not...not yet"  
He lets the tears fall as he looks away "Why n-not?"  
Tony sighs as a tear falls down his cheek at the memories of when he found him "I watched...watched him fuck you and...and I can't! I couldn't protect you! And in doing so...he broke you right infront of me!"  
Gunny looks up and slowly reaches out, ignoring the way the body tenses, before gently tugging him into a tight hug "T-Tony, I know that it...it must have been hard to have watched that...but I-I need to know that...you...you still want me that way" he takes a deep calming breath "Because if you don't...I can't s-stay here, as I need more" with that he releases him and steps away "I'll give you u-until tonight to make your mind up...otherwise I'm gone and you'll n-never see me again" he leans forward to kiss Tony on his cheek before stepping away and nodding as he turns and heads back to Work while wiping away the tears of despair from his eyes as he leaves Tony standing there staring after him.


	56. A Chat With Duck

Tony talks through his fears with Duck before taking Gunny Home

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony watches him go and lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that fall down his cheeks. He angrily shakes his head as he paces the ground "I rescued him! He can't dump me!" he stops and leans heavily against the wall before sliding down to the floor "How can I be intimate when...when I watched Senior fuck him while demonstrating that he broke him?"  
He runs his hands through his hair in frustration before nodding to himself and standing "Ducky! He'll know what to do!" with that he scrambles up as he runs back to Work to get the Duckmans help.

Duck smiles as he takes a well deserved rest in his chair before turning to his young Assistant "Mr Palmer...you are Welcomed to join me for a cup of tea"  
Palmer smiles "I'd love too Doctor Mallard...but I've just received a text from Abby to join her for lunch, if I may?"  
He nods and waves him off before putting the kettle on and picking up his book only to look up as the door to his Office flies open to reveal a sweaty and out of breath Agent DiNozzo "Anthony...? Anthony sit down before you collapse Dear Boy!"  
Tony nods and takes a seat as he tries to get his breathing under control. He gratefully accepts the cup of Earl Grey and takes a small sip "Thanks...Duckman"  
Ducky smiles as he re-takes his seat "Now young Anthony...why were you in a rush to see me?"  
He nervously bites his bottom lip as he looks down into his cup "I...I want to talk to you about...about Jethro and our...our" he trails off as he feels his cheeks heat up.  
The Elderly M.E smiles "About your Sexual Relationship with the young man?" at the small nod, he chuckles as he takes a sip of his tea "There is no need for embarrassment, Anthony...I too have had Relationships with men in my Past"  
Tony smiles as he feels himself relax "I never knew that...Thanks for telling me" he lifts a hand to run it through his hair as he looks into the pale blue eyes "I'm having...having problems getting...intimate with him" he takes a calming breath before continuing "Everytime I get enough courage to actually touch him...I see Senior...and I'm frightened that I will turn out to be like him"  
Ducky sighs and places his cup on the small table before leaning forward to take the upset mans hand "Anthony...the only thing you share with that vile man is your Name" he smiles as he soothingly pats his shoulder "That is all"  
He blinks through the tears and sniffs as he places his cup of tea next to Ducks while wiping away the tears that fall "H-How?...How can y-you be sure?"  
He chuckles "Isn't it obvious?" at the confused look he receives he shakes his head and sighs "Have you ever forced Jethro into sex? Or beaten him into Submission? Have you ever ended the life of someone in cold blood?"  
Tony avoids his gaze "I'm guessing two out of three isn't bad?" at the frowned look he decides to explain further "Earlier...earlier I was...was going to strike him" he looks up in despair "I was going to hit him Duck!"  
Ducky sighs "But you didn't and that only confirms it as I have no doubt Senior wouldn't have held back" he leans back and passes him his tea before taking his own "Now you need to stop this foolishness as you are one of the most kindest and caring young man I have had the pleasure to meet!"  
He looks up and wipes his eyes before taking another sip of his tea "Yeah?" at the mans nod he gives him a small smile only to falter slightly "But...he...I...er"  
He shakes his head "Anthony, you are nothing like that man and I shall hear no more about it!"  
Tony shakes his head "No Duck...that wasn't what I was going to say" he takes a deep breath and looks into the concerned face "He has given me an Ultimatum...either we get 'Physical' or he'll go and I'll never see him again!"  
Ducky smiles "Just talk to him and explain to him how you feel...he loves you and by the way you are here trying to figure out the way you feel...you love him back" he takes his hand "Go to him Anthony, it's Friday and you have the entire Weekend to discuss all this with him...and hopefully you will settle away your own fears"  
He smiles and finishes the now cold tea before standing and giving his friend a tight hug "Thank-You Duckman...now I need to go and find him"  
He nods and returns the hug before gently pushing him towards the door "Go to him Anthony and take him home...both of your Shifts finish within the hour and I'll sort it out with Caitlyn and Leon for you two to leave early"  
Tony gives him a Thankful smile as he turns and runs out of the Office.

Gunny stares at the screens as he absentmindedly chews the pen cap as he waits for the ding while avoiding Abbys questioning gaze. He turns as the ding sounds and hits the keys on the keypad, in the order Abby taught him, before writing down the numbers on the sheet of paper "Abs...these numbers can't be right"  
She walks over and gently strokes her fingers through his hair, smiling as he relaxes against her touch and ignores the fact that he blinks in confusion before removing the pen cap from his mouth as she frowns at the screen "Whose Case is this?"  
He looks down at the Paperwork "It's Agent...Jacks Case...er the one with the missing money"  
Abby nods and re-checks his Work "No Gibbs...you are correct" she turns and tugs him into a hug "You have solved the Case!"  
Gunny smiles "I-I have?" at her nod, his smile widens "Caw-Pow?"  
She giggles and tosses her wallet at him "My treat!" as she moves to the phone "Go get, while I inform Agent Jacks about your findings"  
He walks over and kisses her cheek before jogging out of the room only to return ten minutes later as he bounces in with a drink in each hand "Abs! Gunnys got Caf-Pow" he pauses as he spots Tony and he lowers his gaze in embarrassment "Sorry...I meant I have got the Caf-Pows you asked for"  
Tonys watches as the man goes from happy and relaxed to nervous and wary. He sighs and steps forward, his heart breaking at the flinch he spots as he reaches out to touch him "We're going Home Jethro...Duck has cleared it with Kate and Vance"  
Gunny nods and holds out the cups for Abby "You can have my one Abs"  
She steps forward and envelopes him into a hug "I'll see you Monday?"  
He avoids her gaze "I'll see you soon" with that he allows Tony to gently guide him out of the room and into the elevator.

Tony watches the stiff posture and sighs as he hits the Emergency Stop button and turns around to face him "Jethro...I'm so Sorry about earlier"  
Gunny looks up with wary eyes "You were going to hit Gunny"  
He lowers his gaze "Yes...yes I was"  
He chews his lip as he steps back against the wall of the metal box "You...you going to hit me now?"  
Tony looks up in shock "NO! I'll never hit you...ever!"  
Gunny nods and as the silence increases he nervously moves from foot to foot "What now?"  
He looks up and steps closer, ignoring the flinch that his movement cause, as he lifts a hand to softly stroke through the silver strands "I want you Jethro...but I'm scared that in doing so...I'll become like him"  
He cautiously presses into the touch and hesitantly steps closer to wrap his arms around the other man "You'll never be like him...is that...is that the reason you won't touch Gunny?"  
Tony nods as he hides his head in the crook of Jethros neck while letting the tears of fear and worry fall "I-I nearly lost you! I-I couldn't p-protect you from him!"  
Gunny tightens his arms around him while gently rubbing across his back "Shh Tony...I'm ok...you found me and saved me...I'm Safe"  
He tightens his hold on him as he tries to believe every word. He pulls back slightly as he blinks away the tears to clear his vision "I can't let you go Jethro...I can't lose you again...I just can't" with that he takes his lips in a desperate kiss.  
He groans at the onslaught and opens up to allow him entrance as he tugs Tonys shirt out of his trousers before sliding his hands under to caress the skin "Tony..."  
Tony growls and then whimpers into the kiss as he pulls back "You..you lead"  
Gunny nods and smiles before turning them round to pin Tony against the wall as he attacks the mans neck. He quickly unbuttons his shirt as he trails his mouth down to nuzzle his chest before pulling back to unbutton his own "I love you Tony"  
"Love you too Jethro" with that he reaches out to caress the expanse of flesh "I-I can't...I can't" he indicates across his groin "Not yet"  
He smiles "It's ok Tony...I just need to touch you and...and have you touch me back"  
Tony sighs in relief and kisses him as he gently guides him against the wall before moving onto his knees as he nuzzles Jethros groin "I...I can do this" he looks up with pleading lusty eyes "Please Jethro? Please can I suck you to completion?"  
Gunny groans and his hips buck as he nods "Yes..yes Tony"  
He licks his lips as he unbuckles the mans belt before slowly pulling down the zip while grazing his fingers over the hard bulge inside, smirking as he notes the red boxers and he leans forward to nuzzle him as he takes a deep breath and he sighs in delight at the musky Scent of arousal. He looks up and pauses at the almost black eyes that are staring down staring down at him "Jethro...?"  
Gunny groans as he pushes his hips closer "Please Tony?" he yelps in arousal as the other man mouths his cock through his boxers and groans as he reaches down to stroke through the brown hair "I ain't gonna last...last long"  
Tony nods as he tugs down the waistband to free the hard cock and quickly wraps his lips around him.  
He groans and begins to thrust, groaning louder as the other man relaxes his throat and allows him to fuck his face. He quickly begins to pick up pace and as a finger presses against the sensitive spot just behind his balls, he stiffens and cums with a shout of Tonys name before crumbling to the floor.  
He swallows every drop before pulling off and catching his Lover "So...you staying?"  
Gunny smiles as he catches his breath "Yes...yes I'm staying"  
Tony returns the smile and holds him tight against his chest "I love you Jethro and always will" with that he continues to sit there while just holding his sated Mate close as he waits until Jethro can stand before they leave the building and head Home.


	57. Love You Forever

Tony and Gunny open their hearts to one another.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Gunny chuckles as he is slammed against the wall as soon as they enter their Apartment and groans as Tony attacks his neck "You...you couldn't wait?" his chuckle increases in volume at the deep growl he gets in answer. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and groans as the wonderful mouth moves down his chest and latches onto his right nipple. He arches his back in pleasure and grabs Tonys hair to pull him into a deep kiss.  
Tony growls as he plunders his Lovers mouth while sliding his hands around his back and into his boxers to squeeze the firm muscles before pulling back "I want you to fuck me"  
His cock springs to attention and an even deeper groan escapes his chest as he frantically nods "Yes! Bed!"  
He smiles and removes his hands to tug him into the Bedroom before pushing him onto the bed as he straddles his hips. He looks into the dark eyes and slowly strokes down his face "I love you Jethro"  
Gunny smiles and reaches up to return the favour "I love you too...you are the only other person I have felt this way about...like I did with Shannon"  
Tony feels his eyes water and closes them as he presses into the caress "Me and You forever" with that he leans down to gently kiss him as he reaches out to grab the lube from the bedside table and places it in Jethros hand "Get me ready?"  
He nods as he watches Tony unbuttons his shirt before shuffling out of his trousers and boxers. He licks his lips at the sight of the other mans leaking cock and begs "I...I want to taste...Please?"  
He groans as his cock jerks at the question and he nods as he moves off the mans waist to allow Jethro to shuffle down the Bed until he is level to his groin.  
Gunny licks a path from base to tip as he coats his fingers and deep-throats him at the same time he pushes in a slick digit, smirking around the hard shaft at the strangled gasp and relaxes his throat as Tony fucks his face at the same time he fucks himself on his fingers.  
Tony growls as he feels a second and then a third finger enter him. He feels himself getting close and goes to pull back but a strong hand grabs his waist to hold him in place as he shouts out his climax down Jethros throat before quickly leaning to one side as he collapses "Fuck"  
He chuckles as he licks his lips while croaking "Not yet, Gunny hasn't finished" with that he shimmys out of his own trousers and boxers before moving back up the Bed. He goes to get up but frowns as Tony straddles his chest "Tony...?"  
He smirks as he leans down to kiss him, groaning at the taste of his own cum as he lowers himself onto Jethros hard cock and once seated he slowly begins to rock.  
He grunts and tries to thrust up but Tony uses his weight to pin him in place. He lets out a deep whine as his wrists are held above his head "I...I wanna touch!"  
Tony shakes his head "I have changed my mind...I don't want you to fuck me...I want you to make love to me instead" and at the small smile the statement causes, he releases his hold to caress down his arms and across his chest "You are my first Love...and you will be my Last"  
Gunny nods as he slowly rises up into a sitting position, with his back to the headboard, before taking Tonys lips in a loving kiss "I will have no other but you" with that he wraps his arms around the other mans waist as he watches the pleasure and love that shines across his Lovers face.  
He lets a tear fall as he feels himself getting closer once more "I'm close Jethro...but I want you to go with me"  
He smiles as he slowly moves his hips, pushing himself closer, as he tightens his arms to tug him closer "Now Tony"  
They whisper each others names as they both climax and they tighten their hold on each other as they ride the aftershocks before nuzzling the other mans necks  
"I love you Jethro"  
"I love you too Tony"

They both sit there in the comfortable silence as they bask in the love they have for each and only move when Gunny slips out  
"Shower...Food...Bed"  
He chuckles "Thought I was meant to be the 'functioning mute'?"  
Tony playfully narrows his eyes before yawning and getting off him "Come on"  
Gunny nods as he follows Tony into the Bathroom and into the shower, while removing both of their shirts as he softly kisses him only to chuckle as his stomach rumbles and is quickly followed by Tonys "Yes...food is a good idea"  
He shrugs as he moves them both under the spray and begins to wash Jethro clean "What do you fancy? Chinese? Pizza? Kebab?"  
He thinks it over and answers "Pizza...it's quick n easy" with that he takes the shower gel and returns the favour "Gotta change the sheets first"  
Tony nods as he has learnt that Jethro needs to have things clean and is almost OCD about it. He chuckles at the thought and at the questioning gaze he shakes his head as he waits until he has finished before grabbing the shampoo to start washing the silver strands, smirking at the deep groan as the other mans eyelids flutter close "You like?"  
Gunny nods and allows himself to be guided under the spray before shampooing Tonys hair and smirks "Yeah...makes me feel clean"  
Once both men are clean and dried, Gunny strips the bed while Tony orders in.  
He watches from the doorway as his Lover makes the bed and he turns as he hears the knock at the door "I'll get it" with that he quickly shoves on a pair of sweatpants and heads to answer it.  
He enters the Living-Room in his boxers as he takes a seat beside him on the sofa to enjoy the pizza and after they have eaten half he turns to face him as he whispers "I'm Glad we have sorted this out...as I didn't want t-to leave"  
Tony slowly finishes his bite before shutting the box and taking Jethros hand "Me too...lets go sleep"  
Gunny nods as Tony leads him into the Bedroom and he watches him strip and get into bed before doing the same. He chuckles as Tony tugs him across his chest before nuzzling his hair  
"I love you"  
He yawns as he snuggles closer "Yeah...Love you too" with that he drifts off.  
Tony watches and only once the other mans breathing has deepened he smiles and settles down to join him in sleep while Thanking himself for having the courage to talk out his fears with the Duckman otherwise he may have lost the only one person he has ever truly loved.


	58. The McGee Wedding

Gunny and Tony are the Best Mans at Tim and Abbys Wedding

Last Chapter! Hope you have enjoyed reading Gunny as much as I have writing it

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

A small smile crosses his face as he looks at his reflection and he grabs the comb to run it through his hair before sorting out his tie...only to chuckle as arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind at the same time a mouth nibbles along his ear "Tony...we haven't got enough time!"  
Tony playfully growls as he slides his hands into Jethros suit pants and cups him through his boxers, smirking as he feels him harden under his touch "There's plenty of time"  
Gunny shakes his head as he removes his Lovers hands from his body "No there isn't...Gunny is showered and clean!" at the small pout his words cause he sighs and turns to face him "However...after the Wedding is another matter" with that he squeezes the front of Tonys trousers and smirks at the deep groan.  
He steps back and smiles as he straightens the blue silk tie "This colour makes you look gorgeous!" at the small blush, he leans forward to kiss him "It's true Jethro"  
He nervously smiles and then bites his bottom lip "What if I do something wrong? Or odd?"  
Tony shakes his head "You won't do anything wrong...and as for odd, everyone knows about your little quirks and ever since you got me to take my head out my arse all those months ago...I have come to accept them as a part of you" with that he leans forward to give him a reassuring kiss "I love you, even if you space out at times or refer to yourself in third person or if you chew random things...I've even come to accept your need for cleanliness, even if you are almost OCD about it"  
Gunny chuckles and tugs him into a hug "I'm so Glad you were the Cop I meet at that Shop all that time ago, where I took that shirt from"  
He smirks and returns the hug "Me too Jethro...me too" he pulls back "Come on, we gotta go"  
He smiles as he takes his hands but pauses "You got the rings?" at Tonys nod he takes a calming breath as he allows himself to be dragged out of the room.

Gunny nervously bites his bottom lip as he plays with the silk handkerchief and after a while he begins to chew it.  
Tony notes the move and gently strokes through the silver hair as he removes it from his mouth before replacing it back into his Lovers breast pocket "It's ok Jethro"  
He gives him a shaky smile "Gunny needs to chew something...it calms me down"  
He nods and pulls out a packet of chewing gum from his pocket "Here"  
Gunny relaxes and takes it with a small thanks "I'm a bit nervous about standing infront of a big group of people...I've heard that Abs has invited everyone that Works at NCIS and even has invited Tobias"  
Tony smirks "That's Abs for ya, even the Bowling Nuns are coming!" he takes his hand and enters the room before leading him up the aisle to meet an equally nervous Tim.  
Tim relaxes slightly at the sight of his Best Man's and nervously asks "You got the rings?" at Tonys wide eyed look and the way he pats his pockets, he suddenly begins to panic "Y-You haven't l-lost them!?"  
Gunny slaps him on the chest "Stop teasing him Tony!" with that he turns back to Tim "Yes he has got them"  
Tony chuckles and holds them out for him to see "Don't panic McWorry! Jethros made sure I've not forgotten anything!"  
A relieved sigh escapes him and he smiles at the man in question "Thanks for keeping Tony in line, Gibbs"  
Gunny shakes off the Thanks and turns to the door as the music starts and a warm smile crosses his face at the sight of Abby in her black n white Wedding dress, who is being lead up the aisle by a tuxedo wearing Ducky. As she reaches them, he leans forward to whisper "You look beautiful Abs"  
She smiles "Thank-You Gibbs"  
He moves back and takes Tonys hand as the Wedding Ceremony starts.

He presses closer to Tony as they enjoy the slow dance and he nuzzles the mans neck "I can't believe how my life has changed...I've gone from selling myself on the streets for food n shelter...now I've got a Job and a man who loves me for me, even after all I have done"  
Tony smiles as he squeezes him "You were just going through a bad stage of your life on your own...now you have someone to share it with, who is honored to have you in his"  
Gunny lets a tear fall as he presses even closer "I love you Tony...I love you"  
He lifts a hand to stroke through the silver strands "And I love you too...I always will"  
He presses into the touch and turns his head to gently kiss him but soon gets lost into it. He jumps as a hand claps him on his shoulder only to smile at the sight of Tim and his new Wife  
"Hey Jethro...Mrs McGee would like to have a dance with you"  
He nods and kisses Tonys cheek before taking her hand, with a bow, as he tugs her close to his chest to dance.  
Tony watches them with a smile "You've done well Tim...really well"  
Tim chuckles "You haven't that bad either Tony" with that he pulls him into a one armed hug "I'm proud that you finally took your head out of the sand about the 'New' Jethro, as Abby calls it"  
He feels himself slightly going pink "I blamed myself for what happened to him...and the quirks he was showing only highlighted that he is slightly different"  
"He is still the same man underneath"  
Tony smirks as he watches his Lover dancing with his new Sister-In-Law and nods "Yeah...it just took the threat of him leaving and a deep chat with Duck to help me see that...aswell as to make me realise that I was about to lose the only person I have ever truly loved for good"  
Tim turns to face him "You love him that much?"  
He nods "Yes...yes I do and I always will" a smile crosses his face as he is tugged into a hug "We have both met our Soul-mates Tim...you with Abs and me with Jethro" with that he tightens his arms around him.

Gunny chuckles as Abby spins him around "Abs!"  
She replies with a chuckle of her own before snuggling closer into his chest "I'm Glad you didn't leave us Gibbs...we are Family now"  
He pauses "Family?" he glances around and a small smile crosses his face "I have a new Family!"  
Abby chuckles and kisses his cheek "Yup Gibbs! We are together forever"  
Gunny nods and blinks away the tears that form "Thanks Abs...I needed to hear that" he turns as someone tugs at his trouser leg only to pause at the sight of a young Girl  
"Can I have a dance?"  
She chuckles at the questioning look she receives and passes him over to the young Girl "Gibbs...this is Emily Fornell, Emily...this is Jethro Gibbs" with that she kisses his cheek before leaving them.  
Gunny watches her go and then turns to Emily "Would you care to dance?"  
Emily gives him a big smile as drags him into the middle of the floor.  
He just chuckles as he allows her to lead but pauses as he realises that she is the same age as his Daughter was the last time he saw her fifteen years ago.  
She frowns as his smile disappears and tugs at his hand "Why have you stopped?"  
He snaps back to the Present and shakes his head "Sorry...I went out of focus there for a while" with that he takes her hands to continue with the dance only to jump around half an hour later when strong arms wrap themselves around him from behind. He chuckles as he presses back into the hold "Hey Tony"  
Tony chuckles as he leans down to kiss his neck "The Married couple are leaving...she's about to throw the bouquet"  
Gunny smiles an moves out of his hold to take his hand, while using the other to take Emilys "Lets go"  
He turns and lets go of his hand to wrap them around his waist as he watches the black Hearse park up "Here they come!"  
Abby playfully narrows her eyes and yells "GUNNY!" as she throws her bouquet.  
Gunny starts and automatically catches it...only to go pink as everyone cheers. He passes it to Emily with a quiet "Here you go"  
She returns his smile with a wide one of her own "Thank-You"  
Tony leans forward and nuzzles his neck "Me and You Forever"  
He smiles and he leans back into the hold "Yes...Forever Me and You"

With that they both watch as the Happy Couple disappear as they both can't believe how lucky they are...one for finding his true love and the other for getting another chance at true love.


End file.
